Screaming Infidelities Part Two
by SetRobOff
Summary: Jay vows to get revenge on Manny and promises to bring Dakota back to Emma. Will this revenge successfully ruin Sean and Manny's relationship or will it backfire and destroy the lives of ALL the characters? Meanwhile, Dakota has "mean girl" competition.
1. Headstrong

**Author's Note: As stated before, I do not own Degrassi or anyone of its character's except the ones I created. I hope you all enjoy the sequel like you enjoyed the first one! **

*This chapter is named after a song by Trapt*

These past few years have been very chaotic and dramatic. There had been hookups, breakups, cheating, betrayal, divorces, fights, arrests, births and paternity tests. Those were the factors that created that crazy story and there will be additional crazy factors to create another one.

The summer of 2025 passed and all the characters looked forward to the future, but for different reasons. Jay and Emma are back together. They both were hurt when they found out that Taylor was Sean's, but they were willing to let that go. However, Jay wants revenge on Manny for all of her lies and deception. Emma was reluctant at first, but when he promised to get her daughter back, Emma said she'll be his partner in his revenge plot. Whatever it was.

Manny and Sean are happy now that they are engaged. Besides the divorce and the physical attack from Jay, this has been a wonderful summer for Manny. Sean continues to love and support her. In August, they celebrated Manny's 36th birthday, Dakota's 12th birthday and Angel's 1st birthday by going to Disney World in Florida and then the Bahamas. The trip was expensive; but Manny was able to afford it since she won $80,000 during her divorce case with Jay.

Liberty and Toby worked their issues out and got back together over the summer. The two of them renewed their love to give their marriage a second chance. Liberty accepted Toby's bisexuality and she didn't let it bother her anymore. As long as he didn't cheat on her, she was happy. Toby was so happy to reunite with his wife and kids that he felt so stupid for messing with Julian. Julian was now far away, living in North Bay to work at his sister's salon. He and Toby parted on good terms though.

Lastly, Melisa and Xavier's relationship grew deeper over the summer and they found themselves falling in love. Melisa had a crush on Jay when she met him in Moncton for his grandmother's funeral, but he rejected her because he was dating Emma. She moved to Toronto and became quick friends with Emma, even though she secretly wanted her boyfriend. She's over Jay now and they're just good friends. Xavier dated Liberty for a while until she broke up with him because she wasn't over Toby. Overall, Melisa and Xavier were extremely happy. If Jay and Liberty didn't turn them down, they never would've met each other and fell so deep in love.

"Dakota, it's time to get up!" Sean called out.

Dakota opened her eyes when she heard her father's voice. She sat up in the bed and yawned. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, cleaned her face and got dressed. She went downstairs to the kitchen to join the family for breakfast. Angel was sitting in his highchair as Manny fed him. He had just started walking about a week ago. It is now September and Dakota is twelve years old, ready to begin grade seven at Degrassi. She is tall, blond and thin just like her mother. But gee, you better not tell her that!

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," Dakota greeted them.

"Good morning," Sean and Manny responded.

Dakota walked over to Angel and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She adored her baby brother. She sat at the table with her dad and Manny to eat.

"So Dakota, are you ready to be a Degrassi student?" Manny asked.

"Yeah," Dakota replied."I've got to see what this infamous school is all about."

"That school was full of drama," Manny stated."I just don't want you to get caught up in the wrong kind."

"Yeah and I don't want you flirting with any boys; do you hear me?" Sean told her.

"Dad, come on," Dakota groaned.

"I'm sure she won't have time for boys," Manny insisted."She's going to try out for cheerleading."

"I sure am," Dakota said, proudly.

"Aw, she takes after her future stepmom," Manny beamed.

"I still hate cheerleading," Sean insisted."But whatever my little girl puts her mind to, is going to be made into something great."

After they all finished eating, everyone headed outside to the cars. Manny kissed Sean goodbye and told Dakota to have a good day at school. She took Angel and headed to her car. Dakota followed her father to his car. Manny drove Angel to baby daycare and then she drove to work. Sean drove Dakota to school and then he drove to work.

Dakota looked up at Degrassi as she approached the front steps. Degrassi was a newer place than it was when Emma, Manny, Sean, Jay, Toby and Liberty attended it. It is now divided into two schools.

The middle school section of Degrassi ran from grades six-eight. The high school section ran from grades 9-12. Dakota was beginning grade 7. The elementary school she graduated from ran up to grade six.

Dakota looked at her schedule and saw that she had to go to her homeroom. Her homeroom teacher was also her sixth period math teacher, Ms. Valdez. When Dakota found her homeroom class, she walked in and took a seat. A few seconds later, the homeroom teacher stepped in. Dakota was shocked to see who it was.

"Good morning, boys and girls," Ms. Valdez greeted them.

"Good morning," the class responded.

"Melisa?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Dakota," Melisa said."I don't remember seeing your name on my roster."

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't on your roster," Dakota muttered.

"It's no big deal," Melisa insisted.

"Maybe not for you," Dakota snapped."I can't believe you're my teacher, Melisa. You of all people, ugh."

"Dakota, when we're in class, you will address me as Ms. Valdez," Melisa said, sternly."Is that clear?"

"Fine," Dakota muttered.

After homeroom was over, Dakota attended a few more of her classes. At fifth period, she had lunch. She quickly made a new group of friends who were impressed with her designer clothes. Manny schooled her on having a good sense of fashion. After lunch was over, Dakota read a sign on the wall about cheerleading tryouts starting at the end of the week. She then went to her math class which was _also _being taught by Melisa aka Ms. Valdez.

As all the students got settled into their seats, Melisa took attendance. Dakota found herself sitting next to a really handsome boy. For twelve years old, he was pretty tall and his body was athletically toned. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes; he looked like a very young Zac Efron. He and Dakota kept smiling at each other then looking away.

"Okay class," Melisa declared."Since it's the first day, I'm going to cut you all a break. We'll get started on some work tomorrow, but today you can just relax and socialize…._quietly._ No loudness and no profanity. Clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Valdez," the class responded.

"Great," Melisa said.

She took a seat at her desk and started reading a novel. The class started speaking amongst themselves. The boy that was sitting next to Dakota worked up the courage to speak to her.

"My name is Kyle McGrath," he introduced."What's yours?"

"Dakota Cameron," Dakota replied, smiling.

"Nice," Kyle commented."Are you new at Degrassi?"

"Yeah," Dakota replied.

"Well, I've been here since last year when I started grade six," Kyle told her."I'm used it to now."

"I'm not nervous or anything," Dakota insisted."My parents _and _my grandparents attended Degrassi. My grandfather is now the principal of the high school section. Thank God he's not over here."

"A lot of cool people attended Degrassi," Kyle said."That's why I'm so excited to be here. My all-time favorite rock star attended this school."

"Are you talking about Craig Manning?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

"I love Craig Manning," Dakota said."I'm a big fan of his. And so was my future stepmom."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"My dad's fiancée used to _date _Craig Manning," Dakota told him.

"Are you serious? Kyle asked, surprised.

"Totally," Dakota said.

"Wow," Kyle gasped."The movie director, Peter Stone, attended Degrassi too."

"My mom used to date him," Dakota said.

"Wow," Kyle was surprised again.

Dakota nodded.

"My mom is a big fan of Ellie Nash's talk show," Kyle stated."She attended Degrassi too."

"I know, my dad used to date her," Dakota revealed.

"Okay, I'm starting to think you're just messing with me," Kyle said.

"No, I'm totally serious," Dakota assured him.

"Okay, what about the fashion designer Paige Michalchuk?" Kyle asked."Who in your family used to date _her?"_

"No one in my family dated her, but she and my dad's fiancée used to be rivals," Dakota told him."They even had a catfight."

"Seriously?" Kyle eyes widened.

"Yeah, but they settled their differences," Dakota said.

"Now, I have one more question," Kyle said."Who in your family dated Toronto Raptors basketball star Jimmy Brooks?"

"Oh wow, that's a long one," Dakota said."My mom's friend Liberty has a husband named Toby. Toby's stepsister Ashley used to date Jimmy Brooks."

"Damn," Kyle responded.

"Yeah," Dakota chuckled.

"Jimmy Brooks is a real inspiration," Kyle commented."The guy was shot and he stayed in a wheelchair for years. And then he miraculously started walking again and became one of the best ballplayers in the whole NBA."

"Prepare to be shocked again," Dakota told him."The same guy who shot Jimmy Brooks tried to shoot my mom, but my dad saved her life and to make a long story short, my dad accidentally killed him."

"Wow, that is crazy," Kyle gasped."You're dad must be a pretty awesome guy."

"Definitely," Dakota nodded."He's the best. I love my dad."

"I bet your mom is really grateful to him," Kyle said.

"Yeah whatever," Dakota muttered."I told you my dad is engaged now. He divorced my mom; I totally hate her."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Dakota sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kyle said.

"It's okay," Dakota said."I'm just happy she's not around anymore. I live with my dad, his fiancée and my baby brother. We all get along great."

"That's good," Kyle said."Well, you seem like a cool person."

"So do you," Dakota smiled.

Kyle and Dakota smiled at each other. It was clear; Dakota had a huge crush. She found Kyle very attractive and hot. Suddenly, a tall, thin girl with blond hair and icy blue eyes stepped into the classroom. She glared in Dakota and Kyle's direction and approached them.

"Kyle," the girl snarled.

"Yes, Veronica?" Kyle responded.

"I told you to save a seat for me next to you," Veronica said, angrily.

"You came in late," Dakota told her.

"I was talking to my boyfriend, _not _you," Veronica snapped.

Dakota was disappointed. This bitchy girl was Kyle's girlfriend?

"Can you move?" Veronica demanded.

Dakota stood up, looked the girl in the eye and said."No."

The whole class looked at the two girls as they glared at each other. This caught Melisa's attention as well.

"Excuse me, young lady," Melisa stated."You came in late; you really shouldn't be harassing anyone over a seat."

"Whatever," Veronica rolled her eyes.

"What is your first and last name?" Melisa asked.

"Veronica Palmrose," Veronica responded, sharply.

"Well, I'm Ms. Valdez," Melisa told her."Have a seat and be on time from now on if you want to find the seat you want. Consider yourself lucky I don't assign seats."

Veronica angrily took a seat in the back. As the class commenced to socialize again, Veronica glared at Dakota jealously as she continued to chat with her boyfriend.

**Author's Note: I thought I'd add to the juicyness of this fanfic by giving the subplot to Dakota. The main plot is STILL going to be about Emma, Jay, Sean and Manny. Liberty and Toby will no longer have the subplot, but they'll still be in the story though. Their story has been pretty much told being that they worked it out and got back together. By the way, this Veronica girl is a MAJOR link to the shocking events that are bound to take place in this fanfic. Keep your eyes open!**


	2. Steppin' To The Bad Side

{I was a man who tried to be good; I was always misunderstood. I played to fair; I played too meek. You gotta get way down and show your danger streak.}(Jay's thoughts about revenge)

*This chapter is named after a song from the Dreamgirls soundtrack*

Emma had the day off that day, so she and Jay were at home cuddled up on the couch. It was five o clock in the evening, they were in the living room watching television, while Taylor was next to them fast asleep in her carrier. She was six months old and starting to get big, but she was still tiny.

"Baby, I am so proud of you," Emma said.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because surprisingly, you haven't said the word _revenge _all day," Emma told him.

"Well, I haven't changed my mind about it," Jay insisted."What's the point of constantly talking about it? Talking about it isn't going to get it done; I have to actually _do _something about it."

Emma got quiet; she didn't respond.

"Baby, you're not going to back out on me, are you?" Jay asked."You promised me we're in this together."

"Honey, don't worry; I'm not backing out," Emma assured him."It's just that you still haven't decided exactly what kind of revenge you plan to get on Manny. So, I'm still a little nervous about what you have in store for her. I don't want us to do anything too dangerous."

"Well, I think I came up with some sort of plan," Jay stated.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Sean is a lying, cheating backstabbing bastard, right?" Jay said.

"Right…." Emma agreed.

"So, my plan is to somehow find some hot chick to seduce him and see if he'll give in," Jay told her.

"Hmm, interesting," Emma murmured.

"First, Sean cheated on you with Manny and then he cheated on Manny with you," Jay continued."So obviously, Sean is not the most faithful person in the world. If we can get a chick to seduce him and if he winds up cheating on Manny with her, that's the end of their relationship right there. They'll break up and they'll be the lonely, miserable ones in the end."

"That sounds like a good plan," Emma said."But how exactly would that make my daughter want to come back home to me? Think about it. When she found out I slept with Sean and got pregnant, she put the entire blame on me. So, if Sean cheats on Manny again, Dakota's not going to be angry at either one of them. She's just going to blame the other woman and feel sorry for Manny. She's not going to hate her."

"I married Manny almost sixteen years ago," Jay stated."I know her very, very well."

"And I became Manny's best friend in kindergarten over thirty-one years ago," Emma said."I know her very, very well too. So, what is your point?"

"Then you should know how repentant Manny gets when karma hits her," Jay responded.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"What I mean is that when she gets all sad after she finds out Sean cheated on her, I guarantee you she's going to have a long, heart-to-heart talk with Dakota," Jay explained."She's going to tell Dakota the truth about everything and then Dakota will see her for who she really is."

"Maybe, you're right," Emma sighed.

"Baby, trust me," Jay told her."You'll get your daughter back."

"I trust you," Emma nodded.

They smiled at each other and then starting kissing. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jay said.

He stood up and walked out towards the front door. He opened the door and saw Melisa standing there.

"Oh, what's up, Melisa?" Jay greeted her.

"Hey Jay," Melisa said.

Jay let Melisa inside and then shut the door. They headed into the living room.

"Hey Emma," Melisa said.

"Hey Melisa," Emma said.

Melisa gave Emma a hug and then sat down next to her. Jay sat down with them.

"So, how was your first day as a full-time teacher at Degrassi?" Emma asked.

"It was great," Melisa replied."I can't stop thanking your dad for helping me."

"You don't have to keep thanking him," Emma insisted."He knows how much you appreciate it."

"Guess what," Melisa said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I'm your daughter's homeroom and math teacher," Melisa told her.

"Are you serious?" Emma was surprised.

"Totally," Melisa nodded.

"Dakota's in grade seven," Emma stated."My dad is the principal of the high school section. I thought you'd be working with him."

"Well, I wanted to teach in the high school section, but all the full-time spots were filled," Melisa explained."I didn't want to keep substituting, so your dad put in a good word for me with the middle school principal and I got the job."

"Oh, okay," Emma said.

"Yeah," Melisa said.

"So, how did Dakota react when she found out that you're her teacher?" Emma asked.

"She had a little bit of an attitude," Melisa replied."She addressed me as Melisa and then I told her to call me Ms. Valdez while we're in school. I had to put her in her place right then and there."

"Good," Emma said.

"I also have a student named Veronica in the same math class as Dakota," Melisa continued."She came to class late, acting like a queen bee. She and Dakota had a little, minor confrontation with each other over a stupid seat. It didn't get out of hand, but I can tell that I'm going to have my hands full this year with TWO mean girls in my class."

"Middle school can be just as crazy as high school," Jay said.

"I know," Melisa agreed.

"So, you and Xavier spent the entire summer together in Moncton," Emma said."Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Melisa responded.

"Did you introduce him to your parents?" Emma replied.

"Hell no," Melisa replied."I introduced to him Jay's family. I consider them my family."

"Did they like Xavier?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, they loved him," Melisa said."I told your uncle about the divorce; he wants to know how you're doing."

"I know; I spoke to him last week," Jay told her.

"Oh," Melisa said.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"What time are you going to work tonight?" Melisa asked.

"I lost my job," Jay replied.

"What?!" Melisa exclaimed."Why?"

"You remember when I told you I went to jail for thirty days for kicking Manny's ass?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Melisa said.

"I came back and found out I was fired because of it," Jay told her.

"That stupid bitch cost you your job too?" Melisa gasped.

"Yeah," Jay sighed.

"Jay's got a plan for revenge," Emma told her.

"Good," Melisa agreed.

"Why did you ask what time I was working tonight?" Jay asked.

"Because I need new brake pads for my car," Melisa told him.

"I can still fix that," Jay assured her."I got tools."

"Great," Melisa said.

A few minutes later, Jay and Melisa went outside to her car. Emma stayed in the house with Taylor. Jay and Melisa talked as he started fixing the brakes on her car.

"So, my plan for revenge is to break Sean and Manny up," Jay told her.

"How are you going to do that?" Melisa asked.

"I have to find some really sexy chick to seduce Sean," Jay explained."Then I have to somehow make sure Manny finds out about it. They'll both be heartbroken and I'm going to get the last laugh."

"That sounds cool, but how are you going to find a chick that's going to do that?" Melisa asked.

"Hmm, that's a good question," Jay said."I haven't even thought about that."

"Do you want me to do it?" Melisa asked.

"Are you actually willing to fuck Sean?" Jay asked.

"No way!" Melisa exclaimed."I can just flirt with him and see if he flirts back."

"That wouldn't be enough," Jay said."It's not going to count unless you sleep with him. Plus, I wouldn't want you to screw up your relationship with Xavier. You guys make a good couple."

"Yeah," Melisa sighed.

"Besides, Sean probably wouldn't sleep with you anyway," Jay insisted."If you just came flirting with him out of nowhere, he'll get suspicious and he'll figure out that I was behind the whole thing."

"Yeah, you're right," Melisa said.

"I don't know who I'm going to get to do it, but I'll find somebody," Jay stated."I'm not letting Sean and Manny get away with what they did. I tried to be a nice guy, but deep down, I will always be that insensitive jerk I used to be. Manny pushed me over the edge; she woke up this sleeping monster in me that I tried to keep inside. I'm going to get her ass, one way or another."

"Well, I'll see if there's anything I can do to help," Melisa told him.

"Thanks Melisa," Jay said.

"You're welcome," Melisa nodded.

Jay continued fixing her brakes. When he was finished, Melisa said goodbye and drove home. Jay was happy and he felt more confident about his revenge plan. Not only did he have Emma on his side, he had Melisa too.


	3. Rhythm Nation

{With music by our side to break the color lines, let's work together to improve our way of life}(Dakota's thoughts about cheerleading)

*This chapter is named after a song by Janet Jackson*

On Friday afternoon, Dakota headed straight to the gym after school; cheerleading tryouts were being held there. Dakota felt confident as she walked inside. She saw dozens of other girls there talking, laughing and preparing themselves for the tryouts. However, one of the girls there was Veronica, the girl Dakota had a very, brief confrontation with on her first day at Degrassi. The two girls exchanged evil glares at each other.

"What are you looking at?" Veronica snapped.

"It's been three days and you still have issues with me?" Dakota retorted.

"I don't have to like you," Veronica insisted.

"I don't like you either," Dakota snapped."But don't get ugly with me. That will not be wise."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Veronica asked, heatedly.

"No, it's more like a warning," Dakota stated.

"Well, I have a warning for you," Veronica told her."Stay away from my boyfriend Kyle. If you do that, there will be no issues."

"Kyle and I are just being friendly," Dakota said."Why don't you stop being a jealous idiot?"

"When you see me make it on the cheerleading squad and instead of you, _you _are going to be the jealous idiot," Veronica stated, tauntingly.

"Whatever," Dakota muttered."We'll see about that."

They gave each other one last evil glance and then walked in separate directions. A few seconds later, a tall, black girl with pretty, light brown eyes cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey girls," she greeted everyone."My name is Kenya Williams; I'm an eighth-grader and the captain of the Rhythm Squad. Back in the day, it used to be called the Spirit Squad then it became the Power Squad. People just kept renaming it over and over again. But when I became captain, I called it the Rhythm Squad. Anyway, form a line and my friend Scarlett and I will be the judges while you all try out. Good luck."

Kenya and Scarlett took a seat behind a broad desk. Scarlett was a tall, skinny redhead with green eyes. Various girls came up to cheer and tryout for the squad. As they performed, Kenya and Scarlett paid attention and took notes. Veronica tried out and Kenya seemed to be impressed. Eventually, it was Dakota's turn; she stepped up close and stood there with a smile.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kenya asked.

"Dakota."

"What's your last name?" Kenya asked.

"Cameron," Dakota replied.

"What grade are you in?" Scarlett asked.

"Seven," Dakota said.

"Okay girl, do your thing," Kenya told her.

Veronica rolled her eyes, but Dakota paid her no attention. Dakota began performing her cheer. She did several cartwheels and back-flips while cheering out loud. She also spiced it up with a bit of hip-hop dancing. When she was done, everyone in the room applauded except for Veronica. The tips and pointers she got from Manny really paid off.

"That was HOT!" Kenya exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did great," Scarlett commented.

"Thank you," Dakota beamed.

"I'm not trying to sound like a lesbian or anything, but you have a big booty for a little white girl and you got rhythm," Kenya told her.

Dakota laughed and then took a seat as a few more girls tried out. After tryouts were over, Kenya thanked everyone for coming and she told them that they will know who made the squad by Monday. Dakota left the gym and headed out of the school. She had a good feeling about it; she was pretty confident that she would make it on the squad.

As Dakota headed over to the bicycle rack, she saw Kyle standing there unchaining his bike. She exhaled silently and smiled. She walked over there to get her bike. Kyle looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," Dakota said.

"Hey," Kyle responded.

"It's been three days since we started school and this is my first time seeing you at the bike rack," Dakota told him.

"My dad just bought this bike for me yesterday," Kyle said."My birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh, happy birthday," Dakota said.

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"How old are you now?" Dakota asked.

"Thirteen," Kyle replied.

"Cool," Dakota said."That makes you a year older than me."

"Oh okay," Kyle said.

"I just came back from cheerleading tryouts," Dakota told him.

"How did it go?" Kyle asked.

"It went well," Dakota replied."I saw your evil girlfriend there."

"Yeah, she told me she was going to try out for the squad today," Kyle stated.

"Now that I'm standing here talking to you, should I be expecting a sneak attack from her any second?" Dakota asked.

"No, she's not that mean," Kyle insisted.

"Yeah right," Dakota muttered.

"Her butler just came to pick her up two minutes ago anyway," Kyle told her.

"Butler?" Dakota responded."Is she rich?"

"Super rich," Kyle replied."Her mom wanted to send her to some fancy boarding school, but Veronica said she wants to be normal."

"She's too wicked to be normal," Dakota commented."She warned me to stay away from you, but she doesn't scare me."

"You and I are just friends," Kyle said.

"I know," Dakota nodded.

"So, do you want to hang out today as friends?" Kyle asked."We can go out for ice cream."

"Sure," Dakota agreed.

_He asked me out; I think I'm going to die, _Dakota thought happily._ No wait……we're just friends._

Dakota excused herself for a second, removed her cell from her pocket and then called Manny's cell.

"Hello?" Manny answered.

"Hey," Dakota said."Did you get home yet?"

"No, but I'm on my way," Manny replied."I have to pick up Angel first."

"I'll be home soon too, but I'm going out for some ice cream with a friend," Dakota told her.

"Ooh, is it a boy?" Manny asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dakota blushed.

"Honey, you are talking to the most boy-crazy woman in the world," Manny stated."I can always tell when a boy is involved."

"Well, _please_ don't tell my dad," Dakota begged."He'd kill me."

"I won't," Manny promised."It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks Mom," Dakota said.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Manny responded.

After saying goodbye to Manny, Dakota hung up. She and Kyle got on their bikes and rode gleefully away. They decided to go to the Dot. The Dot had a bike rack now, so they placed their bikes over there. After that, they walked inside and took a seat at a table. They talked for a little while until a waiter approached their table. Dakota was shocked to see who it was.

"Jay?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jay said.

"What happened to working at the garage?" Dakota asked."Are you too bitter to work where my dad is?"

"No, I lost my job," Jay retorted.

"Sucks for you," Dakota teased him.

"Are you going to order something or not?" Jay asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we're going to get ice cream," Kyle told him, politely.

They told Jay what kind of ice cream they wanted. As Jay was walking away, he heard Dakota laughing out loud.

_What a disrespectful little…………….bitch, _Jay thought.

When Jay was out of sight, Dakota stopped laughing.

"Who is that guy?" Kyle asked.

"He's a loser and I don't want to talk about him," Dakota responded."So, let's change the subject."

Dakota and Kyle had a great conversation as they ate their ice cream. When they were done, they said goodbye to each other and rode their bikes home. Later that night, Dakota told Sean and Manny that Jay works at the Dot now and they both laughed hysterically.


	4. Girlfight

{Know you really don't wanna step to this; really don't know why you talkin' shit. You 'bout to catch one right in the lip. It's about to be a what? Girlfight!}(Dakota's thoughts to Veronica)

*This chapter is named after a song by Brooke Valentine*

When Dakota returned to school Monday morning, the first thing she did was stop near the gymnasium to view a specific list on a wall. The list was of all of the girls who made on the Rhythm Squad chosen by the captain, Kenya Williams. Dakota read all of the names which were in alphabetical order by last name. When she finally got to "C", she was relieved. Her name, Dakota Cameron, made the list.

"Yes!" Dakota cheered.

"Congratulations!" someone said.

Dakota turned around and saw Kenya walking up to her.

"Thank you so much, Kenya!" Dakota exclaimed, happily.

"You're welcome," Kenya responded."I'm confident that you are exactly what the Rhythm Squad needs."

"I'm so glad you think so," Dakota said, smiling.

A few seconds later, other girls walked up to view the list on the wall. Some of their names were up there, some were not. The ones who didn't make the list were disappointed, but they didn't take it too hard.

"Okay girls, thank you for trying out," Kenya stated."Too bad I don't have room for everybody."

The girls smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Veronica started walking towards them.

"You better have made room for me," she said, brashly.

Kenya and her friend Scarlett looked at each other and sighed. Veronica read through the list but she did not find her name. She suddenly got very angry.

"Dakota made it on the list and not me?!" Veronica yelled."I did just as well as she did!"

"You're not bad, but Kenya and I just felt that there were others who were better," Scarlett replied, honestly.

"Give me a break!" Veronica exclaimed."I was one of the best! Are you blind or something?!"

"You have a nice cheer voice, but your moves kind of suck," Kenya told her."I'm sorry."

Some of the other girls giggled.

"You're insane!" Veronica snarled.

"And you have no rhythm," Kenya retorted."We call it the Rhythm Squad for a reason. You're too stiff; you're like a tree."

"Gee, I didn't know I had to dance like some black video hoe to become a cheerleader," Veronica muttered, rolling her eyes.

Everyone was appalled at Veronica's comment.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kenya asked, offended.

"You told Dakota that she has a big booty for a little white girl," Veronica snapped."Are you racist or something? Do you only recruit black girls and people who act like black girls on the squad?"

"No, I only recruit girls on the squad who have integrity, talent and attitude," Kenya insisted."You have none of that. You do have attitude, but it's not cheerleader attitude. You have a whiny, bitchy attitude."

"Fine," Veronica growled.

She angrily started walking away. When she walked past Dakota she silently mouthed the word "_bitch_" in her direction.

"Do you want to say that out loud?" Dakota challenged her.

Veronica ignored her and kept on walking.

"I didn't think so!" Dakota sneered.

"Just ignore that girl," Scarlett told her.

"Okay girls, practice starts at 3:30; I'll see you all then," Kenya announced.

Dakota headed to the homeroom and then she began her day. She was still thrilled about making it on the Rhythm Squad. She was officially a Degrassi Panther. She knew Manny would be proud.

Dakota went to several more classes until it was time for sixth period. Sixth period was math and she was not very thrilled about that. Kyle was in that class and she enjoyed his company. But Kyle's girlfriend Veronica was slowly becoming her enemy. Also, Melisa(Ms. Valdez) was her math teacher and Dakota still hasn't quite adjusted to that.

Dakota took a seat in the second row as Melisa began her lesson. Everyone paid attention, except for a few knuckleheads. Melisa put a math problem on the chalkboard.

"Okay, does anyone remember how to turn an improper fraction into a mixed number?" Melisa asked.

The class was clueless, but Dakota raised her hand.

"Come on up, Dakota," Melisa said.

Dakota stood up and walked towards the board. She quickly and accurately solved the problem.

"Good job," Melisa said.

As Dakota took a seat, Veronica was in the back whispering in a friend's ear about her. Veronica was truly resenting Dakota more and more.

"Veronica, why don't you come up and solve the next problem?" Melisa stated.

"I don't know how to do it," Veronica responded.

"So, pay attention instead of whispering and being rude," Melisa scolded.

Veronica just rolled her eyes. As class continued, Dakota tried to pay attention. Even though she didn't like Melisa very much due to her association with her mother and Jay, math was her best subject and she was not going to fail it. However, Dakota was being annoyed because a couple times during class, she was hit in the back of the head with a balled up piece of paper. She knew it was Veronica.

Dakota put up with the pestering until class was over. When the bell rang, everyone left the classroom. Kyle headed straight to the boys' washroom. Meanwhile, Dakota caught up to Veronica in the hallway and she stopped her.

"Look, I know you're the one who was throwing paper balls at me in class," Dakota stated, heatedly.

"I didn't throw anything at you," Veronica lied.

"Yes you did!" Dakota argued."I'll give you a fair warning. Stop messing with me or there's going to be a huge problem."

"Blah, blah, blah," Veronica taunted her.

"Keep thinking this is a joke if you want to," Dakota snapped.

"Do you want me to apologize?" Veronica muttered.

"Not if you don't mean it," Dakota insisted.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Veronica said, dishonestly.

Veronica started to walk past Dakota and she purposed hit her on the side of the head with her notebook.

"Oops, I'm sorry for that too," Veronica teased.

Enraged, Dakota grabbed Veronica by the ponytail and yanked down on it hard. Veronica screamed.

"You stupid bitch!" Dakota shrieked."I am NOT going to put up with your bullshit all fucking year; do you hear me?!"

"Let go of my hair!" Veronica cried out.

Dakota released Veronica's ponytail, hoping she would quit. But Veronica took that opportunity to slap Dakota across the face. Dakota balled up a fist and punched Veronica straight in the face. Veronica fell flat on her backside. She put a finger up to her lip; it was bleeding.

Suddenly, Melisa and a few other staff members intervened and helped Veronica up to her feet. Hot tears fell down her face.

"What is going on here?" Melisa demanded."You two are going to the principal's office now!"

As Melisa escorted Dakota and Veronica down the hallway. Some boy approached Dakota.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?" the boy asked.

"My dad," Dakota proudly replied.

"Go to class and mind your own business," Melisa snapped at the boy.

When they got to the main office, Principal Linden spoke to each girl one at a time. It was obvious that Veronica and Dakota had some sort of fierce rivalry going on and he wanted to solve the issue. Dakota and Veronica were both suspended for two days for fighting.

Dakota was thrilled that she had the chance to knock Veronica out, but she hoped that Kenya wouldn't be too upset with her for missing the first two days of cheer practice as a result of the suspension.

Two days later on Wednesday afternoon, Sean and Manny had to attend a meeting at Degrassi. Sean, Manny, Dakota, Veronica and Veronica's mother Mrs. Palmrose were in sitting in Principal Linden's office. Mrs. Palmrose had blond hair and blue eyes like her daughter. She was tall with a shapely body. Although she was a very attractive woman, it was clear that she had some cosmetic work done such as rhinoplasty and breast augmentation. Melisa was also in the office with them.

"As the principal, my job is to provide a safe and peaceful environment for all the students," Principal Linden stated."Mr. Cameron and Mrs. Palmrose, I'm sure your daughters are fine young ladies, but what happened on Monday was totally unacceptable."

"I understand that, sir," Sean responded."I already talked to my daughter about it."

"Yeah and like I said, Veronica and Dakota seem like such nice girls," Principal Linden said."I don't get any enjoyment out of suspending kids, especially not on their second week in school."

"Well, you didn't have to suspend Veronica!" Mrs. Palmrose exclaimed.

"Mrs. Palmrose, I understand that you're upset," Principal Linden told her."But both girls physically assaulted each other, so I had to give them equal punishment. It's only fair."

"No, it is _not _fair!" Mrs. Palmrose insisted."My daughter came home with a bloody, swollen lip. The other girl didn't get a single scratch!"

"Miss, are you out of your mind?" Manny scoffed.

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Palmrose responded, sternly.

"Look, I mean no disrespect," Manny stated, calmly."But Dakota and your daughter both physically assaulted each other like the principal said. It doesn't matter who did more damage in the fight."

"Are you even Dakota's mother?" Mrs. Palmrose asked, nastily."She sure doesn't look half Mexican."

_Oh boy, first Veronica made a comment about black people, now her MOTHER is making a comment about Mexicans? _Dakota thought.

"For your information, I'm not Mexican, I'm Filipina," Manny snapped."Not that it's any of your business, but no I am not Dakota's mother. I'm engaged to her father, so I'll be her stepmom soon."

"Well, until you marry him, I don't think this meeting should be any of _your_ business," Mrs. Palmrose argued."I'd rather speak with her _biological _mother."

"Sean, can you believe the nerve of this woman?!" Manny exclaimed, angrily.

"Manny, relax," Sean told her.

"Yes please, settle down," Principal Linden said.

"If Melisa was the one who brought these girls to your office on Monday, I'd like to know where the hell she was when they were fighting," Sean stated.

"Mr. Cameron, I'd appreciate it if you addressed me as Ms. Valdez," Melisa told him."We are in a school, a professional environment; this is where I work."

"You are not my teacher," Sean snapped."So, don't talk to me like I'm a kid."

"Well, I'm your daughter's teacher," Melisa said.

"Can you just answer my question?" Sean barked.

"The fight took place in the hallway a few seconds after my class was over," Melisa explained, irritated."I came out there to stop it when I heard a lot of noise."

"Please, let's try and sort this out rationally," Principal Linden said."This is still the beginning of the school year and I don't want these two girls to continue displaying such anger and inappropriate behavior towards each other…………."

For the next few minutes, the meeting carried on and everyone attempted to speak as calmly as possible despite all the tension. However, Melisa noticed something very fishy. Every now and then, she'd catch Sean staring at Mrs. Palmrose's legs! She was wearing a fancy, expensive business suit with a skirt and it revealed her curvy legs. Melisa just shook her head in shame.

After the meeting was over, everyone left the principal's office. Manny, Sean and Dakota were walking down the hallway.

"Dakota, I don't condone violence, but if that Veronica girl was nearly as nasty as her mom seems to be, I don't blame you for hitting her," Manny said."To be honest, I felt like hitting her mom myself."

"Manny, I'm sure the lady's not that bad," Sean insisted."She was just upset about the fight."

"We're upset about it too, but she didn't have to be such a condescending wench," Manny stated.

"Her daughter got hurt," Sean said."I'd be upset if my daughter got hurt too."

"Sean, why are you defending that woman?" Manny asked, sternly.

"I'm not," Sean insisted."Just wait for me in the car. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Manny demanded.

"Baby, I'll be right back," Sean responded.

Manny rolled her eyes as she and Dakota headed outside to the parking lot. Sean turned in the opposite direction and headed down the hallway. He saw Mrs. Palmrose and Veronica walking towards the other exit, so he caught up with them.

"Mrs. Palmrose?" Sean called.

She and Veronica turned around and glared at Sean.

"Hey, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything," Sean told her, softly.

"My Veronica is not a violent girl," Mrs. Palmrose stated, angrily."I don't want her fighting with your daughter or anyone else. That is _not _what I send her to school for."

"I understand," Sean said."Dakota is not violent either; she's a really sweet kid."

"If I have to worry about my daughter's safety, I will press charges," Mrs. Palmrose declared."I'd hate to do that to a twelve year-old girl."

"That wouldn't be necessary," Sean insisted."I assure you that my daughter won't be getting into any more fights with yours."

"Good," Mrs. Palmrose growled.

"Well, my name is Sean by the way," Sean told her.

He extended his hand, but Mrs. Palmrose didn't shake it. She just stared at him coldly.

"Mr. Cameron, we have to leave now," Mrs. Palmrose told him, grouchily."Have a nice day."

"You too," Sean sighed.

Mrs. Palmrose and Veronica turned around and walked away. Normally, Sean would've cursed a woman like Mrs. Palmrose out for being such a crab, but he was always more easy-going when it came to attractive women. And he _did _find Mrs. Palmrose attractive.

**Author's Note: Beware of Mrs. Palmrose. She's an important element to a lot of the serious drama that is bound to happen in this story. Keep reading to find out how.**


	5. Gold Into Straw

*This chapter is named after a song by Brendan Benson*

When Sean, Manny and Dakota got home that day after picking up Angel, the telephone rang. Sean walked over to answer it and he saw Emma's cell number on the Caller ID. He answered it.

"Hello?" Sean answered.

"Sean, why is my daughter fighting in school?" Emma asked.

"Who told you that? Your friend Melisa?" Sean retorted.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?" Emma responded.

"Because if Melisa was such a good teacher, she would have stopped the fight before it happened," Sean told her.

"Sean, I'm sure she's doing her best," Emma insisted."But you still didn't answer my question. Why is Dakota fighting in school?"

"She's a Cameron," Sean replied.

"Sean, I'm not in the mood for any jokes," Emma snapped."Give me a real answer."

"I gave you a real answer," Sean insisted.

"Well, that is not acceptable," Emma told him."Just because Dakota's a Cameron it doesn't mean she has to be all vicious and belligerent like you. I don't want her fighting in school and it's a goddamn shame that you see nothing wrong with that."

"You see, Emma, this is why I don't like talking to you," Sean argued."Don't criticize me about how I raise my daughter. The judge gave me custody of her for a reason."

"You just _had_ to take it there," Emma scoffed."Unbelievable."

"All I'm saying is, don't act like I'm encouraging her to fight in school," Sean stated."I spoke to the girl's mother yesterday and I apologized on Dakota's behalf. I know how to be a parent, okay?"

"Whatever, Sean," Emma muttered."Tell Dakota I love her. Goodbye."

"Bye," Sean said.

They hung up with each other.

Three months passed as well as two major holidays, Halloween and Thanksgiving. As time went on, Jay continued to work as a waiter at the Dot. He brought home a decent amount of tips daily, but he was still upset. Mechanics was his life; it still bothered him that he got fired from the auto-repair garage. The more he thought about how it was Manny's fault, the more he wanted to explode. He was still planning on finding someone to put his plan into action. It was going to take time but he was determined. The one thing that kept Jay sane was the love he shared with Emma. Nothing in the whole world felt better than having her by his side.

Sean and Manny were still happy together as they ran their household and cared for Dakota and Angel. They still didn't set a definite date for their wedding yet, but they were in the process of browsing through various wedding catalogs for wedding gowns, tuxedos and honeymoon ideas. They could've gotten married last summer, but they preferred to wait until Angel could walk. He didn't learn to walk until he was about thirteen months old, which was back in September. Now that it's December, he's almost sixteen months old and he's walking quite well.

Over the months, things did not get much better between Dakota and Veronica Palmrose. They still hated each other, but they both made more of an effort to ignore each other. Kyle was caught in the middle because Veronica was his girlfriend and he really liked Dakota as a friend. Dakota, however, had a huge crush on Kyle, but she was too shy to tell him. Dakota also continued to cheerlead on the Rhythm Squad and she was doing an amazing job.

One morning, Dakota and other students were all in Melisa's sixth period math class.

"Okay class, now that it's December, today is the last day of the first marking period," Melisa announced."Report cards will be mailed out soon. I haven't done the final grading for this marking period yet, but if you want to get an idea of what your grade is going to be, you can come up to my desk and see me one at a time."

To be as confidential as possible, Melisa lowered her voice to a gentle whisper when a student came up to her desk to view their grade for the first marking period in the class. Each student's scores varied, some did great, some did okay and some did terrible. Dakota was one of the few students who earned an A+ in the class.

After class was over, Melisa dismissed everyone except for Dakota. She wanted to have a brief private talk with her. So Dakota pulled up a chair in front of Melisa's desk.

"Okay Dakota, I'd like to congratulate you on doing an amazing job in the class this marking period," Melisa stated."You have the highest academic score of all the students in all my classes. You've earned that A+."

"I know," Dakota said, conceitedly.

"However, your attitude towards me needs to change," Melisa told her.

"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked, rudely.

"You know what I'm talking about," Melisa abruptly responded."You still seem to have a personal problem with me because I'm friends with your mom and Jay. I know you don't like them very much, but I'm your teacher and you can't take that out on me. I tried to be kind to you, so I deserve respect."

"You expect me to respect you after you got me suspended on my second week in school?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Watch your tone," Melisa scolded."I did not get you suspended; you got _yourself _suspended. Fighting violates the Degrassi code of conduct. So, you and Veronica had no business fighting each other."

"She started with me," Dakota argued."She was totally asking for it. I fought her because she kept throwing paper balls at me in class."

"Was it in my class?" Melisa asked.

"Yes," Dakota replied.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Melisa asked."I could have handled it right on the spot and the fight could have been avoided."

"I'm not a snitch," Dakota insisted."I'm a Cameron. When people mess with Camerons, we handle it ourselves. We don't snitch."

"Well, that's exactly why you got suspended," Melisa told her.

"Whatever Melisa….I mean _Ms. Valdez_," Dakota muttered.

"So, you're just going to continue with your nasty attitude?" Melisa asked, disappointedly.

"Look, as long as I keep getting 100's on all my tests and turning in all my homework, I don't have to do anything else," Dakota insisted.

"Well, if you want to waste all of that by continuing to be disrespectful, that is your choice," Melisa stated.

"Can I leave now?" Dakota asked.

Melisa nodded. Dakota rolled her eyes and left the classroom. Melisa shook her head in disappointment; she just couldn't understand why Dakota would choose to continue with her attitude.

"Aye mierda," Melisa sighed in Spanish.

Later on that day when school was over, Melisa was alone in her classroom reviewing some paperwork. Suddenly, a visitor stepped into the classroom and knocked on the door to get her attention. Melisa looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Palmrose," Melisa greeted her.

"I need to speak with you, Ms. Valdez," Mrs. Palmrose told her.

"Sure; have a seat," Melisa said.

Mrs. Palmrose approached Melisa's desk and took a seat in front of it to face her.

"How can I help you?" Melisa asked.

"Veronica told me that you plan to give her an F for the marking period," Mrs. Palmrose replied, heatedly."May I ask why?"

"I'm sorry, but Veronica's academic performance is very poor," Melisa told her.

"I don't believe it," Mrs. Palmrose snapped."My daughter always received excellent grades in school. She is not stupid."

"I never said she was," Melisa said."But she doesn't complete homework assignments, she never pays attention in class and her test scores are extremely low."

"I still don't believe it," Mrs. Palmrose insisted.

"Mrs. Palmrose, I have no reason to lie to you," Melisa stated.

"Yes, you do," Mrs. Palmrose argued."I bet this has something to do with that Dakota girl. And if it does, I will take you to court for your horrible display of favoritism."

"There is no favoritism going on in any of my classes," Melisa assured her."What makes you think your daughter's grades have anything to do with Dakota?"

"Veronica told me that Dakota told her boyfriend Kyle that you are friends with her mother and her mother's boyfriend," Mrs. Palmrose responded."I can easily see that you were on Dakota's side when she hit my daughter and that is why you failed her."

"Mrs. Palmrose, I swear that is not the case," Melisa told her."Veronica is simply not applying herself. I didn't want to fail her but I had no choice."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"Completely," Melisa nodded.

"Well, I can't let Veronica have any F's on her record," Mrs. Palmrose protested."Her father would turn over in his grave."

Melisa felt bad.

"The Palmroses have a reputation to uphold," Mrs. Palmrose continued."Can you please just give her an A? I'll make sure that she works harder from now on."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Melisa replied, regretfully.

"I can pay you," Mrs. Palmrose begged.

"You can't do that," Melisa told her.

Mrs. Palmrose pulled a check out of her purse and filled it out. She showed Melisa the check for $1,500.

"Mrs. Palmrose, I can't take this," Melisa sighed.

"Fine; have it your way," Mrs. Palmrose snarled.

She tore the check in half.

"I will have my daughter switched to another math class," Mrs. Palmrose declared."I don't trust your judgment."

Mrs. Palmrose stood up and walked out of the classroom angrily. Melisa just sighed.

Later on that evening, Emma was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was making some spaghetti with rich, red sauce. Instead of meatballs, she used some tomatoes, onions, green peppers and mushrooms. She also made some garlic bread to go along with it. Jay just came in from work as he headed into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here, baby," Jay commented.

"It'll be done soon," Emma told him."How was your day?"

"It was alright," Jay replied."I'm still trying to get used to the idea of not being a mechanic anymore."

"Don't worry, baby," Emma said."You'll find your way."

They gave each other a quick but loving kiss.

"I was thinking about using some of my inheritance to start my own mechanic shop anyway," Jay stated.

"That sounds like a good idea, honey," Emma said.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"By the way, I invited Melisa and Xavier over for dinner," Emma told him.

"Okay," Jay said.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jay greeted Melisa and Xavier as he let them inside. They hung their coats up on the coat-rack and then joined Emma in the dining room. As they all sat down to eat, they began to talk.

"This is delicious, Emma," Xavier told her.

"Thank you," Emma said, with a smile.

"I had the worst day at work today," Melisa said.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"The first marking period is over and I have to submit everyone's grades," Melisa told her."Academically, Dakota is my best student; I'm giving her an A+."

"Oh, that's great," Emma responded.

"But her attitude still sucks," Melisa continued."I tried to talk to her today, but she chose to keep acting like a little brat."

"I'm really sorry, Melisa," Emma sighed.

"It's okay," Melisa said."I also had to deal with another person with a bad attitude."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"The girl Veronica that Dakota had that fight with three months ago failed my class for the marking period," Melisa stated."So, her mother Mrs. Palmrose came to see me after school and she basically accused me of failing her daughter because I favor Dakota over her."

"What?" Emma gasped."That is totally ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Melisa agreed."Could that be any further from the truth? Dakota doesn't even like me. So, there is no way I'm being biased or showing any favoritism towards her."

"Why would Veronica's mom even suggest something so absurd?" Emma asked.

"Well, she somehow knows that I'm friends with you," Melisa explained."So, she thinks I only gave Dakota an A because I happen to be friends with her mother."

"Bullshit," Emma scoffed."My daughter may be an evil little witch, but she's very intelligent."

"She definitely is," Melisa agreed."She deserved that A."

"Veronica's mom is being an idiot," Emma commented."If her daughter is failing, she needs to do what she can to see that she gets help."

"This woman actually had the audacity to write me a check," Melisa reported.

"A check?" Emma responded, slightly confused.

"Yeah, she offered to pay me fifteen hundred dollars to give Veronica an A," Melisa told her.

"That is just insane," Emma shook her head.

"I told her I can't accept it, so she got pissed off," Melisa said."She told me that her husband...who died…would be so disappointed because the Palmroses have some sort of reputation."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but that is not your problem," Emma insisted.

"It definitely isn't," Xavier agreed.

"I know," Melisa nodded.

"Jay, why are you so quiet?" Emma asked.

"I was just thinking," Jay replied.

"About what?" Emma asked him.

"Listening to Melisa's story gave me an idea for my plan," Jay told her.

"Mrs. Palmrose?" Melisa asked.

"Yup," Jay nodded.

"Jay, don't be silly," Emma scolded.

"I'm not; she sounds like the perfect candidate," Jay insisted.

"Mrs. Palmrose doesn't even know you and she's pissed off at me," Melisa stated."She would NOT agree to be a part of your revenge plan."

"She might agree if you give her daughter an A for the class," Jay suggested.

"Jay, I really don't know about this," Melisa sighed."Can't we find someone else?"

"But this is the perfect person," Jay said."It's been hard trying to think of anyone else to use in my plan."

"Jay, you can't expect Melisa to put her job on the line like that," Xavier insisted.

"Xavier's right," Emma agreed."If the plan fails, Mrs. Palmrose can use that against Melisa and she would be in serious trouble with the school and maybe even the law."

"If Melisa doesn't accept any checks from Mrs. Palmrose, she can't prove that Melisa had anything to do with it," Jay told her."Now obviously, it's really important to this lady that her daughter gets good grades if she actually offered to _pay _her. I guess it's really important for her to honor her dead husband by making sure that their daughter succeeds in school."

"Come to think of it, Jay does have a point," Melisa said."I don't let my students take their tests home anyway; I keep them in my folder. So, Mrs. Palmrose can't prove anything if she doesn't have a copy of all the F's that Veronica received on her tests."

"Good," Jay nodded.

"Baby, are you sure about this?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah," Melisa replied.

"Well, thanks Melisa," Jay said.

"Sure; I'll talk to Mrs. Palmrose tomorrow," Melisa told him.

Emma and Xavier looked at each other nervously. They were a little reluctant about the plan; but Jay and Melisa are their boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively. Therefore, they decided to support them no matter what. However, the more Emma thought about how this plan will eventually get Dakota back, the more comfortable she began to feel about it.


	6. She's A Bad Mama Jamma

{She's poetry in motion, a beautiful sight to see. I get so excited viewing her anatomy. She's built; she's stacked. Got all the curves a man likes}(Sean thoughts to Mrs. Palmrose)

*This chapter is named after a song by Carl Carlton*

The next day after work, Melisa made arrangements to put Jay's revenge scheme into effect. So, she gave Mrs. Palmrose a call and asked her to meet her at some park to talk. Just as Melisa got out of her car, Mrs. Palmrose pulled up in her fancy, black 2024 Porsche Carrera GT. She stepped out of the vehicle wearing a long, tight-fitting red coat that hugged her body and accentuated her curves. The weather was cold like it usually is in a Canadian December.

"Hello," Melisa greeted her.

"Hello," Mrs. Palmrose said.

They headed into the park and took a seat on the bench.

"So, why did you call?" Mrs. Palmrose asked."I hope I'm not wasting my time."

"No, you're not," Melisa assured her.

"Okay…." Mrs. Palmrose said.

"I'm willing to give Veronica an A for the marking period," Melisa told her.

"So, you need that check?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"No, I don't want you to pay me," Melisa replied.

"Then what's the catch?" Mrs. Palmrose questioned her.

"I have a friend named Jay; he wants to get revenge on his ex-wife Manny," Melisa explained.

"What kind of revenge?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"He wants to find a really attractive woman to seduce Manny's fiancé," Melisa replied."We need proof of it so Manny can find out."

Mrs. Palmrose made a face.

"If this is too intense for you, I wouldn't pressure you to do it," Melisa told her.

"Well, it does sound a bit whorish, but I really want Veronica to get that A," Mrs. Palmrose stated."It would mean the world to her father. May he rest in peace."

"I'm really sorry to hear about your husband," Melisa sympathized.

"It's been two years," Mrs. Palmrose sighed."I'm trying to deal with it."

"I understand," Melisa nodded."So, are you willing to do my friend this favor?"

"Before we make any final decisions, tell me more about your friend Jay," Mrs. Palmrose stated."Why is he so angry with his ex-wife?"

"Before I tell you the story, I want you to know that you already met Jay's ex-wife," Melisa told her."You met her at the meeting we had with Principal Linden after Veronica had that fight with Dakota."

"Oh wow," Mrs. Palmrose gasped."So, Jay's ex-wife is that smart-ass little bitch who is engaged to Dakota's father?"

"Yup; that's Manny and Sean," Melisa nodded.

"Okay, so tell me the story," Mrs. Palmrose said.

"Years ago, Manny cheated on Jay with Sean," Melisa explained."Sean and Jay were best friends. And interestingly, Sean's ex-wife Emma was Manny's best friend. Sean and Emma are Dakota's parents."

"So, let me guess," Mrs. Palmrose said."Manny and Sean left Jay and Emma to be with each other and they got engaged? Is that why Jay wants revenge?"

"Well, it didn't exactly happen that way," Melisa responded."You see, Emma and Jay were nice enough to forgive Sean and Manny for cheating on them. But years later, Jay and Emma started having an affair of their own and then Manny and Sean started having _another _affair. When they all found about it, Sean divorced Emma and then Manny divorced Jay. Now Manny and Sean are engaged and Emma and Jay are in a relationship."

"This is starting to make sense to me now," Mrs. Palmrose stated."I do remember Veronica telling me that Dakota told Kyle that you were friends with her mom and her mom's boyfriend."

"That's right," Melisa nodded.

"But I'm still confused about something," Mrs. Palmrose said."If Jay is in a relationship with Emma now…and I'm assuming they're happy together….why does he want revenge on Manny? Shouldn't he have just moved on and forgot about her?"

"He wants revenge because Manny is a deceitful bitch and she basically ruined his life," Melisa told her.

"How?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"When Manny got pregnant with her son, she had no idea if it was Jay's or Sean's," Melisa explained."So, after her son was born, they took a DNA test and the baby was proven to be Sean's. And then she divorced Jay and won twenty-five percent of the inheritance money Jay received after his grandmother's death. After the divorce was final, Jay tried to bury the hatchet with Manny, but she chose to be evil about it. She started berating Jay and provoking him. She even spat on him. So, Jay got pissed off and he hit her, then he was arrested on the spot. He had to spend thirty days in jail and he lost a good job because of it. So, that's why he's so angry with her."

"That is an awful situation," Mrs. Palmrose commented with pity.

"It's very awful," Melisa agreed.

"So, how does Emma feel about Jay wanting revenge?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"She's a little unsure about it, but she agrees with him," Melisa told her."Emma is really upset because Dakota hates her and the court awarded Sean custody of her when they got divorced."

"What did Emma do to make her own daughter hate her so much?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"Absolutely nothing!" Melisa exclaimed.

"There has to be a reason," Mrs. Palmrose insisted.

"Dakota was totally misinformed and she completely misconstrued the entire situation," Melisa told her.

"What situation?" Mrs. Palmrose asked.

"Nobody ever told Dakota that her dad and Manny had an affair _years _before her mom and Jay had theirs," Melisa explained."She thinks that Emma and Jay cheated on Sean and Manny first. And she hated her mother ever since."

"That is just terrible," Mrs. Palmrose sighed."I can't blame Jay and Emma for being angry."

"I've grown very close to Emma and Jay; I feel their pain," Melisa stated."I'm from Moncton and that's where Jay's family lives. I was very close to his family my entire life and his grandmother was the nicest person I've ever known. Jay doesn't deserve this; I'm almost as pissed about this as he is. That's why I'm trying to help him with his plan."

"Let's do it," Mrs. Palmrose declared."I only met Manny that one time and I knew right away that I didn't like her."

"Thank you," Melisa said."Tomorrow at school, I'm going to let Veronica do her tests over and I'll give her all the correct answers. Then I'll change that F into an A."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Valdez," Mrs. Palmrose said.

They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Palmrose," Melisa told her.

"Likewise," Mrs. Palmrose nodded."And by the way, just call me Jill."

"Okay Jill," Melisa agreed."You can call me Melisa."

"Okay Melisa," Jill said.

As they headed to their cars, they discussed how they were going to launch Jay's plan. Melisa told Jill where Sean worked at. Jill needed an oil change for her car anyway, so that would be the perfect opportunity. After saying goodbye, they got in their cars and drove away.

At 5:00PM, Jill drove straight to the auto-repair garage. After pulling in, she stepped out of her vehicle. An old, toothless mechanic approached her seductively; Jill wanted to throw up.

"Hello honey, how can I help you today?" the man asked.

"I am looking for Sean Cameron," Jill replied."And I am _not _your honey."

"Are you having car trouble?" the man asked.

"I just need an oil change," Jill told him.

"I can help you with that," the man said.

"I requested Sean for a reason," Jill insisted, sharply.

"What difference does it make?" the man asked.

"That's none of your damn business, you old creep," Jill snapped."Just get Sean for me."

"Okay sweetheart, you don't have to be so feisty," the man responded.

Jill glared at him coldly with her icy, blue eyes as he headed inside the garage. When he found Sean, he told him that he had someone waiting for him outside. Several seconds later, Sean came outside. When he and Jill made eye contact, they smiled at each other. Sean approached her.

"Wow Mrs. Palmrose, what brings you here?" Sean asked.

"I need an oil change," Jill replied.

"Sure; I'll be glad to help you with that," Sean told her.

"Thank you," Jill said."By the way, you can just call me Jill."

"Okay," Sean nodded."Do you remember my name?"

"Yup; Sean," Jill said.

"Yeah," Sean said.

"The day I met you, I was so angry about the fight between our daughters," Jill stated."I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being so cold and refusing to shake your hand. I know you were just trying to be nice to me after the meeting was over."

"It's okay; you were just upset," Sean said.

"Well, I'm willing to shake your hand now," Jill told him.

"Uh, they're kinda dirty from working on car engines all day," Sean said.

"Okay, so maybe later," Jill chuckled.

Now that they were pleasantly and properly acquainted, Sean began to change the oil in her car. He was impressed at the beautiful, expensive vehicle. He always dreamed of owning a luxury sports car like this. When he was finished, Jill paid the price and gave him a hefty tip.

"Wow, this is one heck of a tip," Sean commented.

"I can afford it," Jill shrugged.

"All of this just for an oil change?" Sean asked.

Jill nodded.

"Okay, thanks a lot," Sean said, smiling.

"What time are you getting off?" Jill asked.

"At six," Sean replied.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Jill asked."I know this really great restaurant in the city."

"I don't know," Sean responded."My fiancée should be cooking dinner tonight, like she normally does."

"Well, let her cook," Jill said."There'll just be leftovers."

"I'd like to go, but I don't feel right about having a woman pay for the meal," Sean told her.

"Oh please, don't be so old-fashioned," Jill said."This isn't even a date."

"Yeah, you're right," Sean said.

"So, meet me in the city at eight o clock tonight," Jill told him.

"Okay," Sean agreed.

"Thanks again for the oil change," Jill said.

"No problem."

"See you later, Sean," Jill flirted.

As Sean watched her walk to her car and drive away, he exhaled deeply. Various thoughts swam through this mind. What good will come out of connecting with Jill? Will it bring peace between their daughters?

Only God knows what ELSE was going on Sean's head. Hmmm.


	7. No Other Love

{There is something now that I must confess; you're the only lover who can love me like no other. There's only one man who can give me what I need; you got me going crazy. Baby, give your loving to me.}(Manny's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Faith Evans*

When Sean got off of work at 6:00PM, he drove home and pulled up in the driveway. After he parked the car, he stepped out and headed inside the house. His nose was greeted by the pleasant aroma of Manny's cooking. She cooked some juicy salmon steaks, steamed broccoli and buttery, baked potatoes.

"Babe, is that you?" Manny called from the kitchen.

"Yes, baby," Sean called back.

Sean stepped into the kitchen. Dakota and Manny were sitting at the table. Angel was sitting in his high chair. After saying hello, Sean gave his fiancée, son and daughter a kiss.

"How was work, baby?" Manny asked.

"Tiring," Sean responded."I need to shower."

"Okay," Manny nodded."I didn't fix you a plate yet. I'll have it ready for you when you get out of the shower."

"Thanks baby, but I'm not hungry right now," Sean told her.

"O…kay, that's a first," Manny said."You're always hungry when you get home from work."

"I had a huge lunch today, so I'm still full," Sean lied.

"Okay, it'll be in the fridge if you get hungry later," Manny told him.

"Thanks, baby," Sean said.

"Dad, I'm going out with a couple of girls from the Rhythm Squad after I finish eating," Dakota said.

"That's fine; just be back by ten," Sean told her.

"But Dad, it's Friday," Dakota complained."Can you give me until twelve?"

"Eleven," Sean compromised.

"Okay," Dakota agreed."My friend Kenya's mom is giving me a ride and she's taking me back home tonight."

"I don't want you around any boys," Sean stated.

"Oh boy, not this again," Dakota rolled her eyes.

"Dakota, don't give me any attitude," Sean scolded."You're twelve years old. I don't want you even _thinking _about any boys for another five or six years."

"Sean, give her a break," Manny said."When you and Emma had your first date, you were thirteen and she was twelve."

"Good point," Dakota nodded.

"I don't care," Sean insisted."You're not your mother; you're my daughter."

"And you're a hypocrite," Manny commented.

"Whatever," Sean muttered.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Dakota said."The one boy I do like already has a girlfriend."

"I hope you're not talking about Veronica's boyfriend," Sean stated.

"So what if I am?" Dakota asked.

"You already had a fight with the girl," Sean said, sternly."You don't need to cause any more problems."

"Sean, leave Dakota alone and go take your shower," Manny scolded.

Sean just shook his head and walked away. As Sean went upstairs to the bathroom, Manny fed herself and she fed Angel little pieces of the food. It didn't take Dakota long to finish her plate. Kenya's mom arrived and picked Dakota up a few minutes later.

Sean took a shower and washed himself thoroughly. He was looking forward to seeing Jill tonight. When he finished showering, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He set up the ironing board and picked out an outfit to wear for tonight. It was a dark grey button-up shirt and black Armani slacks.

After Sean finished ironing his clothes, he carefully dressed himself. After dinner, Manny washed the dishes, gave Angel a quick bath and then put him to bed in his room. She stepped into the bedroom just as Sean was applying cologne. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was looking. But what was the occasion? She wondered.

"Hey sexy man," Manny said with a smile.

"Hey baby," Sean responded.

Manny approached him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"Now where are you going without me?" she asked.

"I'm going out with a couple guys from work for drinks," Sean lied.

"Why are you getting dressed up just to go to a bar?" Manny asked."And why is the cologne even necessary?"

"I don't know," Sean shrugged.

Manny removed her arms from around his neck and took a step back. She suspiciously eyed him and the outfit he was wearing.

"Sean, are you really going to a bar?" Manny demanded.

"Do I have a reason to lie?" Sean responded, dishonestly.

"Do you?" Manny responded.

"Manny, why are you questioning me like this?" Sean asked, irritated.

"Because something seems fishy about this," Manny retorted.

"This is unbelievable," Sean scoffed.

"What is unbelievable?" Manny asked, sharply.

"You said yes when I proposed to you, so why are you having trust issues now?" Sean demanded.

"Because we've been in this situation when we were married to Jay and Emma," Manny argued."I have enough experience by now to recognize all the signs when I see them."

"What signs?!" Sean exclaimed.

"The signs of a cheater," Manny replied, heatedly."Don't play dumb."

"Manny, you're pissing me off!" Sean snapped.

"Sean, don't yell at me like that," Manny responded.

"Then don't question me," Sean told her, angrily."If you love me like you say you do, you would trust me!"

"Typical line a cheater uses," Manny commented.

"I'm not fucking cheating on you!" Sean yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know for sure?!" Manny exclaimed.

"Because I don't have time to cheat on you!" Sean barked."I work all fucking day and I'm home with you and the kids all fucking night. Now that I tell you that I'm going out for a drink with some guys from work, you're so quick to accuse me of cheating?! If you don't trust me, don't fucking marry me!"

"Sean, I _am _trying to trust you," Manny started to cry.

"Manny, please don't start with the tears," Sean snapped."I'm not Jay. That dramatic bullshit is not going to work with me."

"I'm not being dramatic," Manny sobbed."You just don't understand how I feel. You're being so insensitive."

Sean calmed down and approached Manny.

"Baby, I'm sorry for yelling," Sean gently apologized."What exactly is it that you're feeling? Do you feel like you can't trust me?"

"No Sean, I just love you so much," Manny told him tearfully."I'm happy we're together. I'm happy to be the mother of your child and I'm happy that I'm going to be your wife soon. My life has been so amazing ever since we've been together. I know what we did to Emma and Jay was wrong, but I don't want anything to come between you and me."

"Baby, nothing is going to come between us," Sean assured her.

"I'm just scared, Sean," Manny sobbed."Sometimes you just seem too good to be true and I get scared that something is going to tear us apart. I've been in love with other guys, but none of them compares you. I just don't want to lose you, baby."

"You're not going to lose me," Sean told her."Do you know what the problem is though?"

"What?" Manny asked.

"I'm giving you too much attention," Sean stated."We've been all over each other ever since I moved in. We have sex every night before we go to sleep and every morning before we get ready to start the day. The only time we spend apart is when we're at work. So, when I told you I'm going out tonight, you're getting all worried. I'm not cheating; I just need to go out every once and a while. That's all."

"I understand," Manny nodded, wiping her tears."It's just that….I'm a first-time mother, I'm about to be a wife for a second time and I'm about to be a stepmother. So, my life has been all about family lately."

"My life is all about family too," Sean told her."But come on, there's nothing wrong with me hanging out with the guys. It won't kill you to be away from me for a few hours."

"Baby, you're the best man I've ever had," Manny said, smiling."Can you blame me for wanting you here with me all the time?"

"No, I guess not," Sean said.

They kissed each other passionately and then embraced each other tightly.

"I love you, baby," Sean told her.

"I love you, too," Manny responded.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Sean said.

"Okay."

They kissed one more time and then Sean left the room. He walked out of the house and got in his car. As he drove away, he started thinking.

_Manny has grown WAY too attached to me, _Sean thought. _Why else would she freak out and accuse me of cheating when this is the first time I've had a night to myself in a while? I love Manny; but damn, can she let me breathe? But then again, why did I have to lie to her? I am not going on a date with Jill; it's just a simple dinner. I really didn't have to make up a lie."_

Sean just sighed and continued driving. He put on his earpiece to his cell phone and called Jill's cell number.

"Hello?" Jill answered.

"Hey Jill, its Sean," Sean said.

"Hi," Jill said.

"I'm on my way to the city right now," Sean told her."What's the name of this restaurant and where's it at?"

Jill told him the name of the restaurant and what part of the city it was in. She told him to meet her inside when he gets there; she already made reservations for the two of them. A little while later, Sean pulled up in front of a restaurant called O'Hara's. He parked his car and then entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to O'Hara's, sir," the hostess greeted him."How are you this evening?"

"I'm good; thanks for asking," Sean replied."I'm looking for the Palmrose table."

"Yes sir; follow me," the hostess told him.

As Sean followed the hostess's lead, he admired the extravagance of the restaurant. Everything was beautifully decorated and soft music was playing. Finally, Sean was led to his table and Jill was sitting there with a smile. Sean thanked the hostess, took his coat off and sat down across from Jill. The hostess told him he was quite welcome and then walked away.

"Hello, Sean," Jill greeted him.

"Hey Jill," Sean responded.

Jill was wearing a tight, elegant black dress that exposed a great deal of cleavage. Sean tried not to stare too hard at her large breasts. They were implants, but the operation was well-done.

"I was worried that you wouldn't show up," Jill stated.

"I have no reason not to show up," Sean insisted."We both know this isn't a date."

"That's right," Jill nodded.

"This place is really nice," Sean commented.

"It's my favorite," Jill said.

"Oh really?" Sean asked.

"Yes, I used to be a waitress here a long time ago," Jill told him."This is where I met my husband and this is where he proposed to me."

"Aw, that's nice," Sean said."Does he know you're here now?"

Jill sighed and said."He died in a car accident two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sean responded."That's terrible."

"It's okay," Jill said."The kids and I are coping with it."

"Oh, you have other kids besides Veronica?" Sean asked.

"Yes, I have a son named Ashton," Jill told him."He's nineteen years old."

"Oh wow," Sean said."You look young. How old were you when you had him?"

"I was eighteen," Jill replied.

"Well, it happens," Sean said."It's no big deal. He's obviously well-taken care of."

"Well, my husband was not his biological father," Jill told him."I was seventeen when I got pregnant by some lowlife and he decided not to be in our son's life anymore when he got married. He said his wife wouldn't understand."

"He sounds like a real loser," Sean commented.

"Of course," Jill agreed."I worked my ass off in this restaurant to support myself and my son. And then one day, this really handsome, wealthy older guy came here to eat and I had the honor of taking his order. He asked me out that same night and we've gotten along great ever since. After ten months of dating, we got married. I moved in his mansion and he paid for me to finish college. Ironically, I didn't even have to work because he was so rich. He was a successful attorney just like his father. And his mother was a multimillion dollar heiress. My husband legally adopted my son and then years later, I gave birth to Veronica. But now……he's gone."

"Well, I know this sounds lame, but at least you have a lot of good memories of your husband to make you feel better," Sean told her.

"Yeah," Jill nodded.

The waiter came by and took their orders. After writing it down in his pad, he collected their menus and walked away.

"So, tell me more about you," Jill said."Do you have other kids besides Dakota?"

"Yeah, I have a son with my fiancée," Sean told her."And I have another daughter with my ex-wife, Dakota's mother."

"Oh," Jill said."How is your relationship with your ex-wife now?"

"It sucks," Sean sighed."We can never talk to each other without arguing."

"Why?" Jill asked.

Sean explained the entire story. He told her about Emma and Jay's affair, divorcing Emma, Manny's divorce from Jay and the birth of Angel and Taylor. Of course, Sean told Jill the story a lot different from how Melisa told her. Even though Jill knew that Sean was lying to make himself and Manny look innocent, she just smiled and listened to his story.

As Sean explained the story, Jill was thinking….._blah blah blah this is bullshit._ Sean had no idea that Melisa already told Jill the TRUE version of the story and he definitely had no idea that this dinner he was having with Jill was all part of a major scheme plotted by his old friend Jay.

Sean and Jill ate together and the food was absolutely delicious. They made great conversation and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner, the bill was paid and a big tip was left. Sean and Jill left the restaurant and headed to their cars.

"Goodnight Jill," Sean said."It was really nice."

"Goodnight Sean" Jill said.

They smiled at each other, walked to their cars and then drove away.

A month went pass with the celebration of Christmas and New Year's 2026. During that time, Manny tried to respect Sean's space by not questioning him whenever he went out. Sean and Jill started going out at least twice a week and they had a lot of fun. Nothing serious occurred yet but Jill still planned to seduce him and then expose him, as part of the plan.

Jill felt that she had the situation under control; she was confident that she was going to get Sean in the bed eventually. She wanted so badly for Veronica to get that A in Melisa's math class, so she was definitely going to stay true to her end of the deal. However, the more time Jill spent with Sean, the more mesmerized she began to get. Sean was very charming, handsome and thoughtful; so she began to wonder just how bad could this man be?

A week after New Years, Sean was making love to Manny in their bedroom one night. It was something they did on a daily and nightly basis, but this moment was exceptionally breathtaking. Sean was on top of Manny, stroking in and out of her deeply as they kissed tenderly the entire time. When they were finished, Sean rolled off of her and kissed her goodnight.

Sean was fast asleep as Manny lay awake. Something was on her mind and it was giving her trouble falling asleep. She tossed and turned for over an hour until she just gave up. Manny got out of the bed naked and walked over to her closet. She took out her pink bathrobe and put it on. Trying not to wake Sean, she quietly left the bedroom and went to Angel's room to check on him. He was sleeping like an angel.

Manny made her way downstairs and headed to her personal office. This room was off-limits to everyone else in the house. She shut the door and opened up her closet door. She removed a cardboard box filled with various items. Manny took a seat at her computer desk and opened the box. She pulled out several items and starting viewing them.

Manny was browsing through her photo albums. She had photos from her high school and college. She looked at a bunch of familiar faces such as Paige Michalchuk, Ashley Kerwin, Craig Manning, Ellie Nash, Marco Del Rossi, JT Yorke and a few others. Of course, she had plenty of pictures of Emma, Liberty and Toby.

However, Manny's heart slowly began to beat as she looked through her photo album from her wedding with Jay. She remembered the joy in her heart that she felt that day. Her father walked her down the aisle, her mother catered the wedding, Emma was her maid of honor and Sean was Jay's best man. Also, Liberty was one of her bridesmaids.

"We all looked so happy back then," Manny sighed."What happened? What have I done?"

Manny is in love with Sean now and they plan to have a wedding someday. If she is so happy, why is her conscience suddenly eating her? Manny thought about her lifelong best friend Emma and all the good times they shared together. She didn't even hate Jay anymore; in fact, she loved him very much(as a friend). The more Manny thought about it, the more she began to realize that there is no way she can have a wedding without her dearest friends being there.

Manny loved Emma, Jay, Liberty and Toby and she wanted to see their faces when her wedding day with Sean arrives. She suddenly felt so sorry about all the pain she caused and she wanted to set things straight. What made her feel the worst was that she's partially responsible for ruining Emma and Dakota's relationship as mother and daughter.

"I can't take this anymore," Manny started to cry."I have to do something about this. This is not Manny Santos; this is not the kind of person I am."

Manny dried her tears and tried to calm down. Her main concern was Sean. Is _he _ready for Dakota to know the truth? Manny doubted it very seriously. The love she felt for Sean was deep and authentic, so she hoped that he would understand what she planned to do. But she wasn't brave enough to approach him about it.

Finally, Manny put all her photo albums away and then left her office. She walked back upstairs and stepped into the bedroom. Sean woke up when he heard her enter.

"Where'd you go, baby?" Sean asked.

"To the bathroom," Manny lied.

"Well, come back in the bed," Sean told her."It's getting cold without you."

"I'm coming, baby," Manny said.

Manny walked over to the bed, removed her robe and climbed into the bed. As she slipped under the sheets, Sean held her in his arms and kissed her. Their naked bodies heated up as they lay close to each other.

"I love you," Sean whispered.

"Will you always love me no matter what?" Manny asked.

"Yes," Sean responded.

"Are you sure?" Manny asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Sean told her."What's wrong, baby? Why do you sound so sad?"

"I'm not sad; I'm just tired," Manny said.

"Well, go to sleep," Sean said, softly."Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Manny responded.

Sean kissed her and then closed his eyes. As he slept, Manny began to think.

_Sean says he will always love me no matter what, _Manny thought. _I hope he keeps his word about that. _

Marriage is meant to be a lifetime commitment to the one you love. Manny wanted to marry Sean more than she wanted to take her very next breath, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life carrying the guilt of causing all the pain she caused to Jay and Emma. Manny would be more than happy to be Dakota's stepmother, but she could never replace her real mother. Dakota and Emma need patch things up; Manny decided that it's time to make sure that happens.

If Sean really loved Manny, he would have to understand that. Still and all, Manny loved Sean with all her heart. She's been in love before, but never like this. Her high school sweetheart, Craig Manning and her ex-husband Jay Hogart were very special to her at one point in her life, but no other love quite compared to what she feels for Sean Cameron.

**Now, it's time for Sean's love to be put to the test.**


	8. I Am Changing

{All of my life, I've been a fool. Who said I could do it on my own? How many good friends have I already lost? And how many dark nights have I known?}(Manny's thoughts in general)

*This chapter is named after a song by Jennifer Hudson*

Another week or so has gone past and Manny spent a lot of time gathering her thoughts together. She was really nervous about her decision to tell Dakota the truth, but she knew that time was way overdue.

On Friday morning, Jay was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He made a simple but tasty meal of eggs and waffles. He fixed a plate for himself and for Emma. He wondered what was taking her so long. Finally, Emma came into the dining room; she just finished walking the dogs. She was dressed in her work uniform.

"Hey baby," Jay greeted her.

"Hey," Emma said.

She gave Jay a kiss and then sat down at the table with him. They ate their food as they spoke.

"I spoke to Melisa last night," Jay reported."She told me that Jill and Sean had been hanging out for a whole month and they _still _haven't had sex. I really hope my plan works."

"Honey, just give it time," Emma told him."There is no way Sean would be spending so much time with that woman if he didn't think he was going get in her pants eventually."

"Yeah, you're right," Jay agreed.

"Anyway, enough about Sean for now," Emma said."I have something more important to tell you."

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"I'm pregnant…..again," Emma revealed.

Jay's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about it," Emma sighed.

"Babe, this is great news," Jay insisted.

"Yeah, but Taylor is not even a year old yet," Emma stated."And to be honest, I thought I was finished with having kids after she was born. I thought two was enough."

"It'll be okay, baby," Jay assured her.

"I know," Emma nodded."This is going to be my third child. I never even planned any of the babies I had."

"Not even Dakota?" Jay asked.

"No," Emma replied."When I got pregnant with Dakota, I was still in veterinary med-school, remember? I was only twenty-four when she was born; I wanted to wait until I was thirty before I had kids. I never believed in abortion, so Sean and I decided to keep her."

"Well, you're keeping this baby and you are going to love him or her just like you love Dakota and Taylor," Jay told her.

"Absolutely," Emma nodded.

"So, let's get happy about it," Jay said, encouragingly.

"I am happy," Emma said."Especially because I know for sure that the baby is yours this time."

"It's _ours_," Jay said, smiling.

"Well congratulations, baby," Emma told him.

They kissed each other passionately.

"When did you find out?" Jay asked.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning," Emma replied.

After Emma and Jay finished breakfast, they picked up Taylor and went out to their cars. They kissed each other goodbye and went out to their cars. Emma dropped Taylor off with the babysitter and drove to work; Jay drove to the Dot and started work. For once, he wasn't miserable at work. Emma is having a baby and they knew for sure that it's his. That gave him a reason to maintain a smile on his face all day.

The next day on a Saturday afternoon, Manny was at home cleaning up. Sean was at work, Dakota was at a friend's house and Angel was spending the weekend at Manny's parents' house. As Manny mopped the kitchen floor, she heard the phone ring.

She put the mop down and carefully walked across the wet floor. She headed into the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Manny answered.

It was one of her bosses from the design school; Manny has been selected to host the annual fashion show on Monday night. After hanging up, Manny cheered happily. She finished cleaning up the house and then she got dressed. She decided to get her hair styled for the occasion.

So, Manny drove to Spike's Hair Salon. It's been months since she's seen Christine. Manny knew that she was very upset with her because of everything that has happened. After Manny parked her car, she stepped out and walked into the salon.

Manny looked to her left and saw Liberty and Toby. They were sitting back and holding hands as two Vietnamese women gave them pedicures. Manny just realized that Liberty's 36th birthday passed.

Liberty and Toby looked up at Manny. Neither of them was very thrilled to see her. Manny exhaled and then approached the couple who used to be two of her best friends.

"Happy belated birthday, Liberty," Manny greeted them.

"Thanks," Liberty murmured.

"I'm glad to see you two back together," Manny told them.

"Yeah," Toby nodded.

"So, how are you guys?" Manny asked."How are the twins?"

"Look Manny, don't even bother making conservation with us," Liberty told her sharply."I'm not going to pretend that I like you again just because you acknowledged my birthday."

"Liberty, I'm ready to apologize to everybody for everything," Manny stated.

"Oh really?" Liberty responded, unconvinced.

"Yes," Manny said, sincerely.

"Well, words mean nothing," Liberty insisted."I prefer actions."

"Okay," Manny nodded.

Manny walked away from Liberty and Toby. She headed towards the back and knocked on Christine's office door.

"Come in," Christine responded.

When Manny entered the office, Christine glared at her.

"Hi, Spike," Manny said.

"What do you want?" Christine asked, coldly.

"I have a fashion show to host Monday night," Manny told her."I wanted to get my hair done for it."

"You didn't make an appointment," Christine stated, sternly.

"You always let me get seen without an appointment," Manny said.

"That's because I used to like you," Christine retorted."What makes you think I'm going to continue to give you more special treatment than any other customer after all the pain you caused my daughter?"

"Spike, I feel horrible," Manny told her."I am so sorry for what I've done."

"Now, you're sorry?!" Christine exclaimed."Look at all the damage you've done. You and Sean!"

"I want to fix it," Manny assured her."I'm going to tell Dakota the truth about everything. And then I owe both Emma and Jay a very big apology."

Christine just frowned at Manny and folded her arms over her bosom.

"I know I took too long," Manny continued."But it's better late than never."

Christine hesitated for a moment, sighed and then said."Sit down, Manny."

Manny grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Christine's desk.

"Manny, you and Emma were like sisters growing up," Christine stated."I'm very disappointed about everything that has happened."

"Things just got really, really bad," Manny said, regretfully."I was being so selfish and cold."

"Are you truly ready to make things right again?" Christine asked.

"Yes," Manny replied, sincerely.

"Good; that is the right thing to do," Christine told her.

"Dakota is going to be so angry with me," Manny sighed."But at least she'll be angry with the right person."

"For a while, all I could think about was all the pain and grief you caused Emma and Jay," Christine stated."But you really do love Dakota, don't you?"

"I've always loved Dakota," Manny told her."I've loved her even before she was born. When Emma found out she was pregnant with her, she told me before she told Sean. I was the first to know."

"You've been Emma's best friend since you were about four years old," Christine said."You two trusted each other and loved each other long before Sean or Jay came along."

"I know," Manny nodded."And I've never stopped loving Emma. She and I may not be friends anymore, but I will always love her. It's impossible not to."

"Well, maybe your friendship isn't broken forever" Christine stated, optimistically."When you tell Dakota the truth, Emma will respect and appreciate you for that."

"I hope so," Manny sighed.

"She will," Christine assured her.

"I can deal with Dakota being angry with me, but not Sean," Manny said.

"Sean doesn't know that you're planning to tell Dakota the truth?" Christine asked.

"He'll never agree to it," Manny replied.

"Well, Sean needs to be a man and do the right thing," Christine insisted.

"He is going to be so pissed at me, but I have to do this," Manny stated."I want everyone to be at peace before Sean and I get married."

"Oh yeah, I heard that you two were engaged," Christine said.

"He proposed to me last year, before me and Jay got divorced," Manny told her.

"Okay, I'll tell you congratulations after you fix this mess between Emma and Dakota," Christine insisted.

"I will; I promise," Manny assured her.

"Are you _deeply _in love with Sean?" Christine asked.

"Yeah," Manny nodded."He makes me really happy. I want Emma to be happy too; I hope Jay _deeply_ loves her the way I _deeply _love Sean."

"Yes, Emma and Jay are _very_ deeply in love," Christine told her."They'll be expecting a baby in September."

"Oh really?" Manny responded, joyfully."That is so great. Jay is finally going to be a dad."

"Yup," Christine nodded.

"I'm really happy for both of them," Manny said."I just want us all to move on and be friends again."

"I do too," Christine agreed.

Christine and Manny stood up, leaned across the desk and hugged each other.

"I know you're nervous about what Sean's reaction would be," Christine told her."But if he really loves you and his daughter, he would understand."

"I know," Manny sighed.

"You can have any hairstyle you want; free of charge," Christine said.

"Thank you so much, Spike," Manny said, cheerfully.

So, Manny and Christine left the office. Manny took a seat in Christine's chair. Manny's long raven-black hair was cut short down to her lower-jaw level. After that, it was dyed a classy, platinum-blond. Manny admired her new hairdo in the mirror and she thanked Christine again. She grabbed her purse, headed out to her car and drove back home.

Later on that night, Sean and Jill were exiting the movie theatre. They just had dinner and went to see a very funny movie. They walked through the parking lot, holding hands and laughing.

"That movie was great," Sean commented.

"I know," Jill agreed."I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"You have a really nice laugh," Sean told her.

"I do?" Jill said.

"Yeah, it's cute," Sean said.

Sean walked with Jill to her car.

"Good night, Sean," Jill said.

"Good night, Jill," Sean responded.

They hugged each other briefly and then stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Jill boldly placed a soft kiss on Sean's lips. Sean kissed her back and then slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_Bingo! _Jill thought. _I got him!_

They made out for a few seconds until Sean until Sean pulled back. He felt awful for what he did.

"I can't do this," Sean gasped.

"Sean, I'm really sorry," Jill apologized."I shouldn't have done that."

"Manny's waiting for me," Sean told her, softly."I have to go."

Jill just stared at Sean as he walked away. Something deep down in her soul was burning her up. She was upholding her end of the deal with Melisa for Jay's revenge scheme and Sean gave in to her kiss. Eventually, he may give in to her sex. However, Jill has been spending time with Sean for over a month and she began to feel slightly jealous whenever Sean mentioned Manny's name. Could she possibly be catching feelings? That was NOT part of the plan.


	9. The One I Gave My Heart To

{How could the one I gave my heart to break this heart of mine? How could you be so cold to me when I gave you everything? All my love; all I had inside. How could you just walk right out the door? How could you not love me anymore?}(Manny's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Aaliyah*

Sean drove home thinking about his date with Jill. He couldn't believe he actually kissed her. He loved Manny and he did not want to betray her. Sean decided that he needs to avoid Jill before it goes too far. He pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He entered the house and headed upstairs to the bedroom. It was dark as he stepped inside; he could hear Manny gently snoring in the bed.

Sean flicked the light-switch on and walked over to the closet. Manny woke up and squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. Sean stared at Manny's new, platinum-blond haircut.

"Wow baby, I like your hair," Sean complimented her.

"Thanks," Manny responded, groggily.

"Did you get it done at Christine's salon?" Sean asked, as he undressed.

"No," Manny lied.

"Okay," Sean said.

"Sean, hurry up," Manny told him."The light is irritating me right now and I want to get back to sleep."

"Okay, baby," Sean said.

Manny rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow to block out the light. Sean removed all of his clothing and then turned the light off. He climbed into the bed. Manny was still lying facedown in the pillow. So, Sean gently crept on top of her and started making love to her from behind. Even though it felt great, Manny tried to act stubborn.

"Baby, stop….." Manny giggled."I'm trying to sleep."

"You know you like that," Sean whispered, in a sexy tone.

Manny instantly gave in. She turned over onto her back while Sean was still on top. They kissed and made love passionately. Manny clutched Sean tightly as he went deep and fast. They carried on for almost an hour.

"Oh Jill…" Sean moaned.

"What?" Manny responded, stunned."Who the hell is Jill?"

"I said _chill_," Sean lied, quickly.

"What do you mean _chill_?" Manny asked, puzzled.

"You were being way too loud, so I told you to chill out," Sean told her."You know I don't like it when the kids hear us having sex."

"The kids aren't even here," Manny reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sean said.

"Sean, are you alright?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sean nodded."Let's keep going."

They continued to make love for a little while longer. When they were done, they kissed each other goodnight and then fell asleep. They slept peacefully until the sun rose up in the morning. Sean woke up, showered, got dressed, said goodbye to Manny and then drove to work. A few minutes after he left, Manny took a shower, got dressed and then made herself some breakfast.

As Manny ate her Special K, she thought about what Sean said during sex last night. Did he say _chill _or _Jill_? Manny shrugged it off; she loved Sean and she refused to believe he would be unfaithful. Manny had no idea that Jill is Mrs. Palmrose, but she will be sorry when she finds out.

A couple hours later, Manny's parents called and asked if they can keep Angel for another night. Manny said yes. She loved her baby more than anything, but it was nice to get a break from him once in a while. At 5:30PM, Manny drove to Dakota's friend Lela Barnes's house to pick up Dakota.

As she drove, she pulled out her cell phone and called Lela's house.

"Hello?" Lela's mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Barnes," Manny said.

"Hi," Mrs. Barnes responded.

"Can you please tell Dakota that I'm on my way to get her?" Manny asked.

"Sure; no problem," Mrs. Barnes replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After hanging up, Manny pulled up in front of the Barnes' residence two minutes later. She honked her horn. Dakota said goodbye to Lela and her family and then headed over to Manny's car. She dropped her backpack in the backseat and then she took a seat in the passenger's seat.

"Oh my God!" Dakota exclaimed, in astonishment."Your hair looks awesome!"

"Thanks," Manny said.

"Where'd you get it done at?" Dakota asked.

"Your grandmother's salon," Manny replied.

Dakota made a face and then she changed the topic. She talked about the fun she had over the weekend with Lela. As Manny was driving home, she heard Dakota talking, but she wasn't quite listening. Manny was preparing herself and building up the courage to tell Dakota the truth.

Finally, she pulled up in front of the house and parked in the driveway. Manny and Dakota entered the house. Manny headed upstairs to her bedroom. She repeatedly and silently inhaled and exhaled to soothe and calm her nerves. She was very nervous. Finally, Manny felt that she was ready.

"Dakota!" Manny called.

"Coming…" Dakota called back.

She walked into Manny's room to see what she wanted.

"Come sit next to me," Manny said."I have to talk to you."

Dakota took a seat next to Manny on the bed.

"What is it, Mom?" Dakota asked.

"Well, for starters, you have to stop calling me Mom," Manny told her.

"What?" Dakota responded, confused.

"You already have a mom," Manny continued."Your mom is Emma; not me."

"I don't understand; did I do something wrong?" Dakota asked, disappointedly.

"No, sweetie," Manny sighed."I did something wrong."

"What did you do wrong?" Dakota asked.

"Almost seven years ago, your dad and I did something terrible to your mom and Jay," Manny explained."We started dating each other behind their backs and it broke their hearts when they found out about it."

"Did my grandmother try to get into your head when you went to the salon?" Dakota asked."You don't have to admit to something that you didn't do. She tried to tell me that same lie. Don't listen to her."

"Dakota, your grandmother was telling you the truth," Manny stated.

"It can't be true," Dakota denied it.

"Four years after your dad and I had an affair, that's when your mom and Jay had theirs," Manny continued."Your dad and I made you believe that your mom and Jay got together before we did, but it was a horrible lie."

"I just don't understand," Dakota murmured."I thought you and my dad got together after I suggested it. I was just angry at my mom and Jay, so I thought you two should be together."

"Dakota, by the time you told your dad and me that you think we should be together, I was already two months pregnant with Angel," Manny confessed.

Dakota gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Dakota, I am so sorry," Manny softly apologized.

"So, you're the reason why my family fell apart?" Dakota asked, upset.

"Yes," Manny replied, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe this," Dakota started to cry."I hated my own mother for you and….and for my dad."

Dakota broke down; for the first time, she began to cry for her mother. Manny reached out to touch her shoulder, but Dakota quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Don't touch me!" Dakota yelled."I hate you!"

Suddenly, Sean arrived home from work and he announced himself when he stepped into the door. He walked upstairs and headed towards the bedroom. Dakota stepped out of the bedroom with tears running down her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sean asked.

"Daddy, how could you?" Dakota sobbed.

"Baby, what happened?" Sean asked.

"How could you do that to Mom?" Dakota cried.

Sean was shocked; his daughter discovered the truth that he desperately tried to hide her from.

"Dakota, let's talk about this," Sean told her.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Dakota shrieked."I want to see my mom!"

Before Sean can respond, Dakota ran into her room and slammed the door. She cried her eyes out. Sean stomped into the master bedroom and glared at Manny.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Sean demanded.

"I told her the truth," Manny replied."I can't keep lying to her."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Sean yelled.

"Why should we keep lying to her, Sean?" Manny asked, loudly.

"I wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet!" Sean argued.

"And you probably never would have been ready!" Manny exclaimed.

"She is _my _daughter and you had no fucking business saying _anything_ to her without consulting me first," Sean growled."If I wanted to keep the truth from her forever, that's _my _right."

"Sean, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Manny shouted."You can honestly live with yourself knowing that you're willing to lie to your daughter for the rest of her life?"

"Don't criticize my fucking parenting skills," Sean snapped.

"I'm not criticizing your parenting skills," Manny insisted."I just don't think it's right to keep the truth from Dakota forever. It's definitely not fair to Emma."

"So, now you care about Emma's feelings?" Sean exclaimed."You didn't give a shit about Emma's feelings when you were fucking my brains out while I was still married to her!"

"I know what I did and I feel awful for it," Manny stated."Emma was my best friend since forever and I can't keep hurting her. If you want to hate Emma for the rest of your life, that's your business. But don't expect me to do the same. And don't you dare expect Dakota to keep hating her own mother for no reason."

"You should've consulted me before you said anything to Dakota," Sean snarled."I would've talked to her and asked her to cut her mother some slack."

"Sean, that's a lie and you know it," Manny responded."I honestly think it makes you happy to know that Dakota hates Emma."

"Why the fuck would you think that?!" Sean yelled.

"Because you wanted to keep her from the truth forever so she wouldn't hate you," Manny replied.

"Let's drop this right now," Sean snapped."You're pissing me off."

"No, we are _not _dropping this," Manny stated, firmly."We're not dropping this until we solve this issue and we are _not _getting married until we solve this issue."

"Manny, as far as I'm concerned, we don't _ever _have to get married," Sean retorted.

"What?" Manny gasped.

"You heard me," Sean said, sharply.

"Sean, you don't mean that," Manny said.

"I don't want to marry you anymore," Sean told her."My daughter hates me now because you had to open your big fucking mouth."

"I was only trying to do the right thing," Manny started to cry.

"It's over," Sean stated, coldly.

"Sean, please don't do this to me," Manny pleaded, tearfully.

She stepped forward to hug Sean but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me," Sean snapped.

"I gave you everything, Sean," Manny sobbed."I gave you my heart, I gave you my home and I gave you a son."

"I'll always love my son," Sean said."But you can keep your heart and your home. I don't want it anymore."

Tears flowed down Manny's face like rivers.

"Give me the ring back," Sean demanded."I'm taking my daughter and I'm moving out _now_."

"Sean, please don't…." Manny begged.

"Give me the fucking ring back!" Sean shouted.

Manny cried as she slowly pulled the engagement ring off of her finger. She handed it to Sean. As Manny sat on the bed and cried her eyes out, Sean left the bedroom. He entered Dakota's room. Dakota still had tears on her face as she gathered her things together in two suitcases.

"Dakota, what are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm moving out and not with you," Dakota replied.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked.

"Back to my mom where I belong," Dakota told him, sharply.

"Dakota, I know you're mad, but I don't want to lose you," Sean stated, softly.

"You lied to me, Dad," Dakota said, tearfully."I can't stay with you anymore."

"Baby, is this really what you want to do?" Sean asked.

"Yes, it is," Dakota replied."My mother needs me; and I need her."

"Okay, I'll take you there," Sean told her, sadly.

Sean left Dakota's room and headed back into the master bedroom. He glared at Manny angrily, but she didn't look at him. She just started down at her lap and let her tears fall. For the next few minutes, Sean packed his clothes into some suitcases. When he and Dakota was finished packing, they left Manny's house. Sean loaded the suitcases into the trunk of his car. After that, he and Dakota got in the car and drove off.

As Manny sat alone in her bedroom, she stared blankly at the wall. Her eyes were pink and puffy from crying. Her heart was shattered to pieces. Manny understood Dakota's anger, but she couldn't believe Sean could be so cruel and selfish. They BOTH lied to Dakota. They BOTH hurt Emma and Jay. It wasn't fair for Manny to take all of the blame by herself. She was only trying to do the right thing. Watching Sean leave her was painful and heartbreaking. He took her engagement ring away, which means that there will be no wedding. Manny was completely sad and all she could do was cry.


	10. Mama

{Every other day I crossed the line; I didn't mean to be so bad. I never thought you would become the friend I never had. Back then I didn't know why you were misunderstood. Somehow, I see through your eyes; all that you did was love} (Dakota's thoughts to Emma)

*This chapter is named after a song by The Spice Girls*

Dakota sat in the passenger's seat with a sad and angry expression on her face. As Sean drove, he would glance over at Dakota and see that heartbreaking look on her face. Of all the hearts he broke in his lifetime, he hated himself for letting his daughter down. For the past twelve years of her life, Dakota has been "Daddy's Little Girl"; now she was furious with her father.

_How could he deceive me like this_? Dakota thought.

Sean continued to drive. The rest of the ride was completely silent. A few minutes later, Sean pulled up in front of Emma's house. After parking the car, he and Dakota stepped out and made their way to the front door. After Sean rang the doorbell, the dogs Penny and Jenny started barking.

A few seconds later, Emma opened the door. She was a little surprised to see Dakota and Sean standing there. Emma blocked the doorway so the dogs wouldn't escape.

"Hi Dakota," Emma said, softly.

For a response, Dakota burst into tears and ran towards her mother. For the first time in a long time, Emma and Dakota hugged each other firmly. Overcome with emotion, Dakota cried and held onto her mother tightly.

"It's okay, sweetie," Emma whispered."Mommy's here."

Even though Dakota was almost a teenager, she cried like a newborn baby and Emma comforted her as such.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Dakota sobbed, uncontrollably.

"It's okay, baby," Emma said.

When Emma and Dakota stopped hugging, they looked at Sean.

"Dakota, you know I love you," Sean told her, softly.

Dakota just shook her head angrily and walked into the house. After Dakota was out of sight, Emma locked her eyes on Sean.

"So, I guess you finally told her the truth," Emma stated.

"No, you can thank Manny for that," Sean responded, coldly."The bitch didn't even have the decency to consult me before she decided to say anything to Dakota."

"And here I was about to give _you_ credit for finally doing the right thing," Emma said, shaking her head in shame."But it was Manny who decided to be mature by telling Dakota the truth. Now, you're upset with her because of it. Gee, isn't that amazing?"

"Whatever, Emma," Sean muttered.

"Wow," Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes."You are still a selfish bastard."

"Excuse me?" Sean retorted.

"Sean, you should be ashamed of yourself," Emma stated, harshly."As Dakota's father, it was _your _responsibility to tell her truth. Not Manny's. How long were you going to keep lying to Dakota? How long were you going to keep letting her hate me?"

"It really doesn't matter anymore," Sean insisted."You have Dakota back now; that's all that matters."

"I guess so," Emma shrugged.

"I'm finished here," Sean stated, heatedly."I'm going to get Dakota stuff out of the car and then I'm leaving."

Sean turned around and started walking towards his car. He removed Dakota's suitcases from the trunk and then carried them into Emma's house. After that, Sean started walking back to his car.

"Wait a minute, Sean," Emma called after him.

Sean turned around to face Emma.

"You and I may hate each other, but Taylor is still your daughter," Emma told him."You need to make an effort to be in her life."

"I wanted to be in Taylor's life, but you were so upset that she wasn't Jay's baby," Sean said."I didn't think you would want me around her."

"I never told you that I didn't want you around her," Emma said, sternly."Don't assume what you never heard me say."

"Emma, you don't have to worry your little blond head," Sean stated."I'm going to take care of all my kids, but I'm through with you _and_ Manny."

"Fine by me," Emma shrugged.

Sean headed back to his car and drove away. Emma went back in the house and shut the front door. She walked into the living room and saw Dakota sitting on the couch. Her tears were gone, but she was still very upset. Emma took a seat beside her.

"Dakota sweetie, I just want you to know that I was never really angry with you," Emma told her."It's not your fault that your dad and Manny did what they did."

"I trusted them both and they lied to me," Dakota murmured.

"I know," Emma nodded.

"Manny did the right thing by telling me the truth, but I'm still mad at her," Dakota said.

"You have every right to be," Emma told her.

"I just thought my dad was so perfect," Dakota said, near tears."I'm ten times more upset with him than I am with Manny."

"Your dad and Manny made a horrible mistake, but I believe in my heart that they love you and they never meant to hurt you," Emma stated.

"Well, I still can't imagine when I'll ever be able to forgive them or trust them again," Dakota said, with a sigh.

"Only time will tell," Emma stated.

"I'm going to miss Angel though," Dakota said, sadly.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Manny would never keep your baby brother away from you," Emma said.

"Yeah, I hope not," Dakota said.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart," Emma said.

She gave Dakota a kiss on the cheek.

"So, where's Taylor?" Dakota asked.

"She's with Grandma and Grandpa," Emma replied."She'll be back tonight."

"I can't wait to see her," Dakota said."We have a lot of bonding to do."

"You two will bond very easily," Emma assured her."Taylor is the sweetest baby in the world, just like you were."

"Angel is really sweet too," Dakota said.

"You like being a big sister?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Dakota nodded.

"Well, then I have some great news," Emma stated.

"What?" Dakota asked.

"In September, Jay and I are expecting a baby," Emma revealed.

"Mom, that's awesome!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Pretty soon you'll have three siblings," Emma said.

"I owe Jay an apology," Dakota stated."I hope he forgives me."

"Jay was never angry at you," Emma insisted."He still loves you."

"Does he make you happy?" Dakota asked.

"He certainly does," Emma nodded.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, Mom," Dakota told her.

Emma and Dakota hugged each other.

"I love you, Dakota," Emma said.

"I love you too, Mom," Dakota responded.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Meanwhile, Sean was taking a very long drive to his hometown, Wasaga Beach. That is where his parents lived. Being that he left Manny, it was the only place he had to go.

It was very dark outside as Sean finally pulled up in front of the trailer he was raised in. He parked his car and carried his suitcases up to the front door. He knocked on the door a few seconds later. Sean's father answered the door. He was quite old; he was in his mid-seventies.

"Hey son," Mr. Cameron greeted him."What brings you here at this time?"

"I'm having some issues at home, Dad," Sean replied.

Mr. Cameron and Sean hugged each other and then stepped inside of the trailer.

"Where's Mom?" Sean asked.

"She's in the bedroom," Mr. Cameron told him.

Sean sighed and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Kathleen!" Mr. Cameron called.

"What?!" Mrs. Cameron called from the bedroom.

"Sean's here," Mr. Cameron told her.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Cameron came out of the bedroom. Sean's parents were both old, pale and wrinkled. They were in fairly good health for their age, especially since they gave up drinking twenty years ago. They had two sons, Sean and Tracker. Tracker is Sean's older brother and he took care of Sean for a few years when he first came to Degrassi. He now lives in Alberta with his wife Wendy and their three kids, ages 18, 16 and 15.

"Hello, sweetheart," Mrs. Cameron greeted Sean.

"Hi, Mom," Sean responded.

He gave his mother a kiss and a hug.

"I haven't seen you since last summer," Mrs. Cameron stated."How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sean replied.

"Do you want something to eat, baby?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"No thanks," Sean sighed.

"Our son is sad about something," Mr. Cameron said."We can always tell."

"Yeah, something is definitely bothering him," Mrs. Cameron agreed.

"Come on, son," Mr. Cameron said."Have a seat and let the warmth kick in. It's cold as shit out there."

"Johnny, I thought we were going to try to quit cursing," Mrs. Cameron scolded.

"Sorry, darling," Mr. Cameron apologized.

"Sean, I want you to eat something," Mrs. Cameron urged."Don't let whatever's bothering you spoil your appetite."

"Okay, Mom," Sean said.

Sean and his parents gathered together in the kitchen. Mrs. Cameron heated up a plate of spaghetti and meatballs she made earlier. As Sean ate his food, he told his parents about Manny's revelation to Dakota, his breakup with Manny and Dakota's anger at both of them.

"Sean, I don't want to lecture you, but you really brought this on yourself," Mr. Cameron stated.

"Dad, I know," Sean murmured.

"You need to do everything you can to make it up to your daughter," Mrs. Cameron told him."You don't want to lose her trust forever."

"I'll try my best," Sean said."Dakota is my heart. I feel really bad for lying to her."

"You should also try and get Manny back," Mr. Cameron told him.

"I don't owe Manny anything," Sean sternly insisted.

"Yes, you do," Mr. Cameron argued, calmly."She wanted to fix your daughter's relationship with her mother and you attacked her for it."

"She should've talked it over with me _before_ she decided to tell Dakota the truth," Sean said.

"Sean, listen to me," Mrs. Cameron said."Emma was a good woman and you lost her. Manny loves you so much and I'm quite sure she's crying her eyes out over you as we speak. Do you want to lose her too?"

"I don't need Emma or Manny," Sean insisted."My life would be so much better without them."

"Sean, don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Cameron scolded."You have three children with those women."

"And like it or not, you need to have a relationship with both of them for the sake of the children," Mr. Cameron added."Dakota is already hurt by your screwed-up relationship with her mother. Angel and Taylor are babies now, but you can't put them through the same crap as they grow up."

"I know," Sean sighed.

Sean talked to his parents for a few minutes until he finished eating. When he was done, his parents said goodnight and went to bed. Sean showered and then put on a T-shirt and sweatpants. He sat in the living room for a little while, thinking about what his parents said to him.

_Am I being too hard on Manny_? Sean wondered.

He felt bad about all the things he said to her. So, he picked up his cell and started to call her. However, an incoming call came through before he had a chance to dial Manny's number. Sean answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sean," Jill responded.

"Oh hey, Jill," Sean murmured.

"Gee, you don't sound very excited to hear my voice," Jill muttered.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little upset right now," Sean told her.

"Is about me?" Jill asked."Are you upset at me for kissing you last night?"

"No, I just had a huge family problem," Sean replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jill asked.

"Not really," Sean sighed.

"I think you'll feel better if you talk about it," Jill insisted."Come over my house tonight."

"Jill, we have to do this some other time," Sean told her."It's been a long day. I'm tired and it's freezing out there."

"Well, I can send my limo driver to pick you up," Jill offered.

"I'm all the way in Wasaga at my parents'," Sean said.

"That won't be a problem," Jill assured him."I wouldn't care if you were all the way in Australia."

"You really want to see me that bad?" Sean asked.

"Yeah; I just want to cheer you up," Jill told him.

"Okay, I'll come," Sean agreed.

After hanging up with Jill, Sean got dressed again. Jill made arrangements for her chauffer to bring him to her house.

_If I have to go all the way out there tonight, I better be getting some ass, _Sean thought.


	11. The Sweetest Sin

{Your lips upon my lips. Can you envision it? Temptation I can never resist. Your skin upon my skin would be the sweetest sin.} (Jill's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Jessica Simpson*

It was a little after midnight when a limousine pulled up in front of Sean's parents' trailer. Sean left his parents a short note and then he headed out the door. Sean approached the black limousine. The driver rolled the window down; he was a middle-aged black gentleman with a heavy Caribbean accent.

"Hello, mon," the driver greeted him."You go to residence of Mrs. Palmrose?"

"Yes sir," Sean replied.

"Okay; come inside," the driver told him.

Sean got into the limousine and took the ride. The drive was a little long, but the seats in the limo were cozy and there was a fine bottle of wine that he was welcome to. Finally, the limo pulled up in front of a big, beautiful mansion with a gorgeous garden, statues, water fountains and a large, swimming pool. Sean was amazed beyond all recognition.

The driver let him out of the limo. Sean walked onto the huge, fancy porch and approached the door. He rang the doorbell and several seconds later, a tall young guy with blondish brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Who are you?" the guy demanded.

"I'm Sean," Sean replied."I'm a friend of Jill Palmrose. How are you doing?"

The guy just nodded and then he called out."Mom!"

"Yes?" Jill's voice responded.

"Somebody's here for you," the guy told her.

A few seconds later, Jill came to the door.

"Hey Sean," Jill greeted him.

"Hey," Sean responded.

He looked at Jill with lust in his eyes. She was wearing a short, lacy white nightgown. As usual, her large cleavage was visible.

"Sean, this is my son Ashton," Jill introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Ashton," Sean said, extending his hand.

Ashton hesitated for a split second and then he shook his hand warily.

"Mom, where do you know this guy from?" Ashton asked.

"His daughter Dakota has the same math class as Veronica," Jill told him.

"Is that the girl who fought Veronica?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, it is," Jill replied."But that was months ago."

Jill stepped aside so Sean can enter the house. It was even more beautiful inside than it was on the outside. The walls were covered with extravagant, vintage paintings; there was a huge chandelier and a huge tank full of exotic fish.

Ashton walked away; he felt uneasy about Sean's presence. Jill guided Sean upstairs. They spoke as they walked.

"Your house is incredible," Sean commented.

"Thank you," Jill responded.

"Your son seems a little uncomfortable," Sean said.

"He's just very overprotective," Jill told him."I haven't had a man over here since my husband died."

"Yeah, I understand," Sean nodded.

"He'll be alright though," Jill stated.

"So, where's Veronica?" Sean asked.

"Asleep in her bedroom," Jill replied."It's a school night."

"Yeah, that's right," Sean said.

Jill led Sean into a large, beautifully decorated bedroom. She shut the door behind them. Veronica was on her way to the bathroom in her pajamas as she witnessed a man follow her mother into her bedroom. She grew very furious when she noticed that the man is the father of Dakota Cameron, her enemy.

Soft music played through the very expensive stereo system in Jill's bedroom.

"This is my room," Jill told him.

"It's beautiful," Sean said.

Jill and Sean sat side by side on her enormous, king-sized bed. Jill poured a glass of champagne for them both. They sipped the champagne as they talked.

"So, what's bothering you?" Jill asked.

"My daughter hates me right now and I just broke up with my fiancée," Sean told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Jill sympathized.

Sean explained the entire story to Jill. He even apologized for not admitting to her that he and Manny had an affair before Emma and Jay did. However, Jill already knew that because Melisa told her.

"I hope Dakota will find it in her heart to forgive me," Sean said, sadly.

"She will," Jill said, optimistically.

Sean just gave a sad sigh and wiped a tear from his eye. He drained the rest of his champagne down his throat. Jill put an arm around his shoulder and edged closer to him.

"She won't hate you forever," she told him.

"I know," Sean murmured.

"Sean, let's escape the pain and troubles of life for a moment," Jill suggested."Do you want to make love?"

Sean looked at Jill and there was no way he could say no. His hormones were raging out of control. Jill kissed his cheek and neck as she began to caress him under his shirt. Sean put his face close to hers and kissed her lips. They kissed passionately; they removed their clothes in between kisses and gentle caresses. As Sean climbed on top of her, Jill put her arms around his neck. Their blue eyes gazed deeply at each other.

"I haven't made love in over two years," Jill said, softly."Please, try not to hurt me."

"Okay," Sean agreed.

For a while, Sean made love to her as smoothly as possible. He wasn't in love with this woman, but he made love to her as if they were virgin teen lovers on prom night. Sean was always very affectionate, gentle and attentive in the bedroom. As the pleasure captivated Jill's body, she asked Sean to go rougher. So, he gradually increased the speed and strength in his strokes. What started out to be a very slow lovemaking session turned into hot, wild animalistic sex. They rolled all over the bed and did it in every position imaginable. At one point, they even fell off the bed!

Finally, when it was all over, Sean and Jill lied down side by side. It was an incredible experience for both of them. Jill was especially thrilled; she hasn't had sex in a while and Sean was an outstanding lover.

"That was _the _best sexual experience I've ever had," Jill commented.

"Oh please," Sean laughed it off.

"I'm being honest," Jill insisted."I've never experienced anything like that."

Sean smiled with a hint of egotism.

"Well, no woman ever complained about my sex," Sean bragged."Emma and Manny couldn't get enough of this."

"Why must we talk about your exes?" Jill groaned.

"Sorry," Sean said.

"They had you and then they lost you," Jill continued."It's time for someone like me to experience what a good man you are….in and out of the bedroom."

"Jill, how would you know if I'm a good man or not?" Sean asked.

"Because I can feel it in my heart," Jill replied.

"You haven't known me very long," Sean told her.

"I've known you long enough to fall in love," Jill confessed.

"What?" Sean was stunned.

"I love you, Sean," Jill said.

"There is no way you can love me," Sean insisted."It's impossible."

"When a man treats me with kindness and tenderness, it doesn't take me long to fall in love," Jill admitted.

"Jill, I'm sorry if I led you on in any way, but love is the last thing on my mind right now," Sean told her."I've gone through enough already."

"Love is _exactly _what you need right now," Jill stated.

"Jill, I just have too much to think about right now," Sean sighed.

"Honey, you don't have to think about anything tonight," Jill told him."Just close your eyes and get some sleep in this big warm, cozy bed. You had a rough day."

Sean was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. How could Jill possibly be in love with him? This is not the right time for that. Sean lost the love and trust from the most important people in his life. He lost Emma as a wife, he lost Jay as a best friend and he lost Manny as a fiancée. However, losing Dakota hurt the most. Sean needed a break from love; so far it caused a lot of pain for himself and those he was close to. If Sean would have known that Jill has actually fallen for him, he never would've slept with her.

Sean closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Jill cuddled up closely and rested her head on his chest. She didn't take Sean's words too seriously. Jill believed in her heart that she can eventually win Sean's heart with her love, sex and even her money. However, that was _not _about to happen.

In the morning, Sean woke up and sat up in the bed. He wiped his eyes and yawned silently. Jill was already sitting up; she had a blanket over her upper body to cover her nudity. Suddenly, two French maids entered the room, carrying some breakfast trays. Sean was mesmerized by the heavenly aroma. After being served their breakfast in bed, the maids exited the room.

"Do you always get breakfast in bed like this?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Jill nodded.

"That must be awesome," Sean said.

"You're welcome to it anytime," Jill told him."My man gets all the privileges that I get."

_I am NOT your man, Sean thought._

"So, shouldn't you be taking Veronica to school soon?" Sean changed the subject.

"No, the butler takes her," Jill replied.

They started to eat the hearty breakfast meal.

"Oh shit," Sean hissed.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked.

"I have to work today," Sean replied."My car is still at my parents' house in Wasaga since I came here in your limo last night."

"No problem, honey, I'll drive you to work myself," Jill offered.

"Can you also take me back to Wasaga when I get off tonight?" Sean asked."That's where my luggage and car is."

"Why don't you just stay with me for a couple weeks?" Jill suggested."After you get off of work tonight, I'll drive you to Wasaga to get your car and your clothes. And then we'll come back here. How does that sound?"

"I'm really not sure," Sean responded, softly.

"Please…?" Jill pleaded.

"Okay," Sean reluctantly agreed.

When they were finished eating, they took a shower and got dressed. Jill drove Sean to work in her luxurious Porsche. When they arrived there, Jill stopped the car.

"Thanks," Sean said.

"You're welcome, baby," Jill said.

"So, I'll see you tonight," Sean told her.

Sean started to get out of the car but Jill stopped him.

"No kiss?" Jill asked.

Sean leaned towards her and kissed her lips. Satisfied, Jill smiled as Sean stepped out of the car and headed to work. As Jill drove away, she tried not to let her daydreaming consume her and cause an accident on the road.

"I'm in love again," Jill murmured joyfully to herself.

**Oh Lord…….**


	12. Everybody's Fool

*This chapter is named after a song by Evanescence*

That morning in math class, Melisa put an assignment up on the chalkboard. She told everyone to work in pairs, but she did the choosing. In an effort to inspire peace between Dakota and Veronica, Melisa assigned them to work together. Of course, they were not very thrilled about that.

"Is there a reason why your dad spent the night at my house last night?" Veronica asked, sternly.

"What?" Dakota responded in confusion.

"You heard me," Veronica said.

"Don't be stupid," Dakota scoffed."Why the hell would my dad be at your house?"

"I have no idea, you idiot," Veronica snapped."That's why I'm _asking _you."

"Was he really at your house last night? Dakota asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Veronica replied, coldly.

"Well, I don't have an answer to your question," Dakota insisted.

"I think he's dating my mom," Veronica told her."The very thought just disgusts me. Your dad is sooo out of my mom's league."

"I'm not going to comment on that," Dakota said, sternly.

"Isn't your dad engaged?" Veronica asked.

"Is that any of your damn business?" Dakota retorted.

"Anything that has to do with my mom _is _my damn business," Veronica snapped.

"My dad and his fiancée broke up, if you absolutely _must_ know," Dakota told her.

"Wow, your dad must be a total loser," Veronica stated."That's why I don't want him anywhere near my mother."

"Veronica, you are so lucky that I'm pissed off at my dad right now," Dakota snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Veronica responded."Why's that?"

"Because I really ought to kick your ass for calling him a loser," Dakota replied, stonily.

"Do it if it makes you feel tough," Veronica challenged her.

"I'd rather just work on this assignment," Dakota insisted."I don't want to get a zero, so can we please just finish this? I'm asking you nicely."

"I've heard you brag to everyone about how awesome your dad is," Veronica stated."It's a little strange that your mad at him all of sudden."

"Veronica, just drop it," Dakota snapped.

"Like I said, you're dad must be a complete loser," Veronica continued."And whatever's he's got going on with my mother is _not _going to make me like you. I still can't stand you and I still think you're a bitch."

Dakota bit down on her lip and clenched her fists. She wanted to punch Veronica out cold, but instead, she just stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dakota, where are you going?" Melisa demanded."Sit back down!"

Dakota just ignored her and left the classroom. Melisa told the class to behave themselves and she followed Dakota out into the hallway.

"Dakota, stop," Melisa demanded.

Dakota kept walking.

"I said stop!" Melisa repeated, loudly.

Dakota stopped and turned around. Melisa saw tears streaking down her face.

"Dakota, what's wrong?" Melisa asked, concernedly.

"Veronica is not cooperating on the assignment," Dakota sobbed."She just kept ranting about how much of a loser my dad is."

"Your dad?" Melisa asked, confused.

"Yeah," Dakota replied."She thinks he's dating her mom because he supposedly spent the night at her house last night."

Melisa paused and started to think.

_Did Sean and Jill finally have sex? _Melisa wondered. _Jay's plan is working out quite well._

"Hello, did you hear what I said?" Dakota asked.

Melisa snapped back to reality and said."Yes, I heard you."

"Veronica is a liar," Dakota stated."My dad just had a bad breakup with Manny yesterday. I seriously doubt he would randomly show up at her mom's house the same night. Give me a break."

Melisa just sighed; she didn't know what to say.

"I shouldn't even be defending my dad like this; he's a liar too," Dakota continued."Did my mom and Jay tell you why I'm pissed at him?"

"Yeah, they did," Melisa nodded.

"Yesterday and today were the worst days ever, Ms. Valdez," Dakota said, crying."I treated my mom so badly all because my dad and Manny lied to me. Now today, Veronica is being such a witch. And to add insult to injury, I'm on my period. I'm cramping badly."

"Don't worry, Dakota," Melisa said."I'll talk to Veronica."

Dakota was very upset, so she continued to cry. Melisa hugged her and told her it was going to be okay. Finally, Dakota dried her tears as she and Melisa headed back to class. Melisa called Veronica into the hallway to lecture her. Kyle was concerned about Dakota as she took a seat at her desk; he could tell that she just finished crying.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dakota replied.

"I can't believe Veronica got to you like that," Kyle said.

"I really don't care anymore," Dakota sighed.

"Well, I'm here for you if you need to talk," Kyle told her.

"Thanks, Kyle," Dakota smiled."You're really sweet."

Kyle smiled back at her. Finally, Melisa and Veronica came back into the classroom. Melisa placed Dakota and Veronica with different partners; she regretted trying to make them work together in the first place. After class was over, Melisa left the school for her lunch break. She stopped by a Spanish restaurant and ordered some chicken, frijoles, rice and plantains.

As she sat at the table eating her food, she picked up her cell and called Jill's cell. Jill answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jill; it's Melisa," Melisa said.

"Hey Melisa," Jill said.

"So, you finally seduced Sean as planned," Melisa stated."Good job."

"Yeah; how'd you know?" Jill asked.

"Because Dakota and Veronica had a little argument in class not too long ago," Melisa replied."Veronica told Dakota that Sean slept over your house last night and she kept calling him a loser."

"Veronica and her brother aren't ready for me to date again," Jill told her."They're still not over their father's death."

"That's understandable," Melisa said.

"I know; but I have needs just like any other woman does," Jill stated."Don't get me wrong, my husband meant the world to me and I was extremely devastated when he died, but I'm ready to move on with my life now. I'm ready to love again. Veronica knows nothing about Sean to be calling him a loser. I'll be sure to confront her about that."

"Jill, did you develop feelings for Sean?" Melisa asked.

"Yes," Jill admitted."I know it wasn't part of the plan, but I'm in love."

"Oh my God," Melisa gasped.

"He's coming over again tonight," Jill told her.

"Come to think of it, Jay and Emma did get what they wanted without you having to sleep with Sean," Melisa stated.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"Jay wanted to tear Sean and Manny apart so that Manny can be sad and lonely," Melisa explained."Sean broke up with Manny because she finally told Dakota the truth."

"I know; Sean told me everything," Jill said.

"Well, Manny is sad and lonely now, just like Jay wants her to be," Melisa continued."Dakota is back at home with Emma. Jay and Emma both got what they wanted. If we would've known that Manny would eventually make that confession, I never would've asked you to seduce Sean."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Jill insisted."I got two great things out of this deal. You gave my daughter an A despite how badly she was doing in your class and I have a boyfriend now."

"So, you and Sean are actually together?" Melisa asked.

"Yes and I'm so happy," Jill replied.

"Hmmm," Melisa murmured.

"Manny had something amazing and she blew it," Jill continued."Now, Sean is with me and I'm not letting him go."

"I advise you to be careful," Melisa warned her."The reason why you even had the opportunity to get so close to Sean was because we wanted to prove to Manny how much of a vicious dog he is. That was part of Jay's revenge plan. Sean broke Emma's heart and he broke Dakota's heart. Even though I don't like Manny, Sean broke her heart too. If he breaks yours, I'm going to feel partially responsible since I brought you into this mess in the first place. That is why I didn't want you to catch feelings for him."

"My heart will NOT get broken," Jill insisted."My husband and I had a wonderful twelve years of marriage before he died. I know how to keep a man happy. If Emma and Manny did their job properly, Sean never would've left them."

"Jill, are sure about this?" Melisa asked.

"Completely," Jill replied.

"Okay," Melisa sighed."If Sean hurts you, I do not want to be held responsible."

"No problem," Jill agreed.

"Well, good luck to you and thanks for doing your part in my friend's plan," Melisa told her.

"You're welcome," Jill responded."By the way, my entire sexual episode with Sean was recorded on my hidden webcam last night. But since Sean left Manny anyway, it's probably pointless now."

"Well, just hold on to it just in case," Melisa said.

"Okay," Jill said.

After saying goodbye, Melisa and Jill hung up.

Later on that evening, Jill drove to the auto-repair garage to pick Sean up from work. Sean clocked out and headed over to Jill's car. He sat next to Jill in the passenger's seat and they greeted each other with a kiss. Jill drove Sean to Wasaga to pick up his clothes and his car from his parents' house. She was so excited to have Sean stay with her for a few weeks.


	13. Baby Mama Drama

*This chapter is named after a song by Dave Hollister*

At nearly twelve o clock midnight, Emma and Jay were in bed together. Dakota and Taylor were asleep in their bedrooms. Jay and Emma made love for a little while and then they lied side by side talking.

"I still can't believe I'm finally going to have your baby," Emma said.

"I'm excited too," Jay told her.

"Oh boy, I am so sleepy," Emma said with a yawn.

"I bet Manny feels like shit now," Jay stated.

"Jay, I just told you that I'm sleepy; I do not feel like talking about Manny right now," Emma scolded."Do we have to have yet _another _conversation about Manny?"

"All I'm saying is she must feel like shit," Jay said."Melisa told me that Sean is actually dating Jill now."

"Does Manny know?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure," Jay replied."But I wish I knew what Jill looked like. Meeting her would've made this scheme more interesting, but I chose not to meet her just in case Sean somehow figures out that I planned this shit."

Suddenly, the telephone rang. The caller ID read **Santos, Manuela**. Emma picked it up the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emma," Manny said."I was so nervous about calling you?"

"So, why _did _you call me?" Emma asked.

"Emma please, I don't want to argue," Manny insisted."I want you to know that I'm sorry about everything."

"Manny, sorry doesn't cut it," Emma told her."You've done a lot of damage."

"But I tried to fix it," Manny said.

"I appreciate you telling Dakota the truth," Emma stated."But it still doesn't erase what you've done."

"Of course it doesn't," Manny agreed."But I was hoping we can move on and possibly be friends again."

"Friends again?" Emma responded."I am definitely not sure about that."

"Emma, give me the phone," Jay told her.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Just give it to me," Jay said.

Emma passed the phone to Jay.

"Manny, why the hell are you calling here?" Jay demanded.

"I wanted to apologize," Manny replied.

"Nobody gives a shit about your apology," Jay snapped.

"Jay, why are you being so mean?" Manny asked.

"Because you and Sean did a lot of mean, fucked up shit to me and Emma," Jay told her, harshly.

"I'm not like Sean," Manny insisted."I wanted to make things right; he didn't."

"And that's why he dumped your ass," Jay stated.

"You know what, Jay?" Manny scoffed."Keep being a jerk. I'd rather just apologize to Emma anyway. Can you put her on the phone, please?"

Jay handed the phone to Emma.

"Manny, I forgive you but I don't want to be friends again," Emma told her.

"Can you at least think about it?" Manny asked.

"There's nothing to think about," Emma insisted."I think its best that we don't speak again."

"Okay," Manny sighed, sadly.

"However, we do need to keep in mind that your son and my daughters have the same father," Emma continued."It's Sean's responsibility to make sure that all of his kids have a relationship with each other. I would never stand in the way of that."

"Emma, I know I betrayed you, but are you sure you want to completely give up the friendship we had for over thirty years?" Manny asked, tearfully.

Emma could tell that Manny was crying, so she began to tear up a little too. The truth is, she still loved and cared for Manny. Jay glanced at Emma and saw the tear streak down her face.

"Emma, don't feel sorry for her," Jay said, sternly.

"Manny, I have to go," Emma sobbed."Please don't call me anymore. Bye."

"Emma wait!" Manny cried.

Emma hung up on Manny. Both of them cried themselves to sleep that night. Jay held Emma in his arms while she cried. Even though he felt no pity for Manny and he was glad to see her in pain, he understood how much she meant to Emma. After all, they have been best friends since childhood.

For the next two weeks or so, Sean was staying at Jill's mansion. Sean and Jill had a lot of fun together. They talked, ate together, went to the movies, swam in Jill's swimming pool, relaxed in her huge Jacuzzi and of course, had plenty of sex. The time they spent together was nothing more than fun and mere stress relief for Sean. Jill, however, was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. She did not want to accept that Sean didn't have the same feelings for her. Meanwhile, Veronica and Jill's son Ashton were very uncomfortable and disturbed about Sean being around.

One Friday morning, Jill and Sean woke up after a night of blissful sex. They were served their usual breakfast in bed. After they were finished eating, the servants collected their dishes and left the bedroom.

"Since today is Friday, what do you want to do tonight?" Jill asked.

"After work, I want to take my kids to Wasaga for the weekend to see my parents," Sean replied.

"So, what do you want to do after you drop them off in Wasaga?" Jill asked.

"I'm not just dropping them off; I'm going to be there with them," Sean told her.

"Honey, I'm going to miss you," Jill whined."Why can't you bring your kids here for the weekend? We have plenty of room."

"Jill, you know our daughters don't get along," Sean told her.

"Well, they're just going to have to suck it up," Jill insisted."We're together now and that is not going to change just because our daughters are too immature to let go of whatever it is they have against each other."

Sean just sighed.

_I never officially agreed to be Jill's boyfriend, _Sean thought. _So why is she saying we're together?_

"Sean, what's on your mind?" Jill asked.

"Um…nothing," Sean replied.

"You were quiet for a few seconds," Jill stated."You must've been thinking about something."

"I just don't think it's a good idea for my kids to come over here," Sean said."Manny only met you once and Emma doesn't even know you at all. They're not going to allow me to bring Angel and Taylor around another woman or anyone else they don't know."

"Fine," Jill muttered.

"Jill, don't take it personal," Sean told her.

"When are you coming back?" Jill asked.

"We never established that I was living here," Sean stated."I thought I was only staying for a couple weeks."

"Did you find an apartment yet?" Jill asked.

"No, I'm staying with my parents until I find one," Sean replied.

"So, why can't you just stay _here_ until you find one?" Jill asked.

"Jill, I don't….I really…" Sean stuttered.

"Honey, maybe you just need to relax," Jill told him."You're too tense."

Jill climbed on top of Sean and stated kissing his neck. They were still nude from making love last night.

"Jill, we don't have time for this," Sean groaned."I have to get ready for work."

"Just a few minutes," Jill whispered, seductively.

Jill kissed Sean from his neck down to his chest, down his abdomen and then below the waist. Sean gasped in ecstasy as he felt Jill's lips on his "area". Sean's body temperature increased and then he melted like butter. After it was over, Sean got out of the bed and stood up.

"So, when are you coming back?" Jill asked.

"I'll be back on Sunday," Sean replied.

Jill smiled. Sean headed to the master bathroom and showered. When he was finished, he got dressed in his mechanic uniform and boots. He gave Jill a kiss goodbye and then left the mansion. Sean made it to his car and drove to work. He called Emma at the animal clinic and told her that he was picking up Dakota and Taylor later.

From nine o clock in the morning to six o clock in the evening, Sean worked to the bone. By the end of the day, he was sore and worn out from changing flat tires, changing oil, repairing windows, repairing doors and various other mechanical duties. When Sean got off of work, he got into his car and drove off.

While he was driving, his cell phone rang; it was Jill. Sean rolled eyes, groaned and then picked up his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby, how was work?" Jill asked.

"Same as usual," Sean replied.

"Are you on your way to Wasaga?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, I have to pick up the kids first," Sean told her.

"Okay honey, I'll see you on Sunday," Jill said.

"Okay," Sean said.

"I love you," Jill told him.

Sean paused for a moment and then said."I love you, too."

After hanging up with Jill, Sean cursed at himself. He only told Jill he loved her just so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. He really didn't mean it. Jill has been so sweet to Sean and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't want a relationship.

The first stop Sean made was at Emma's house. He parked his car, stepped out and walked to the front door. After ringing the bell, Jay answered the door. They just glared at each other for a few seconds until Sean spoke up.

"Did Emma tell you I was coming to get my daughters?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, she did," Jay replied, coldly."I don't see the point though. Dakota is angry at your ass and Taylor doesn't even know you."

"Jay, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit," Sean snapped.

Jay muttered something under his breath and then stepped aside to let Sean into the house. As Jay headed upstairs, Sean walked into the living room. Dakota was sitting on the couch, chatting and laughing with Kyle on the phone. When she saw her father, her smile disappeared.

"Kyle, I'll call you back," Dakota said.

After hanging up with Kyle, Dakota glared at Sean.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Sean asked.

"No," Dakota responded."Even if it was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Dakota, I know I hurt you, but you better remember that I'm still your father and I'm not going to let you talk to me that way," Sean told her, sternly.

"Dad, what do you want?" Dakota groaned.

"Didn't your mom tell you that I'm taking you and your sister to see your grandparents?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going," Dakota said.

"What?" Sean responded.

"I'm not going," Dakota repeated.

"Dakota, I know you're mad at me, but don't take it out on your grandparents," Sean said."They want to see you."

"I'm not taking it out on them," Dakota insisted."I'll call them myself and explain to them why I'm not going."

"Fine; I give up," Sean shrugged.

Dakota removed her MP3 player and put on her earphones. A few seconds later, Jay came downstairs to the living room. He was carrying Taylor in one arm and her weekend bag in the other.

"Hey, beautiful," Sean said.

Jay carefully handed Taylor and her bag over to Sean. Sean smiled as he held his youngest daughter. Taylor is nearly eleven months old now and surprisingly, she took an instant liking to the father she never knew.

"Bye Dakota," Sean said.

Dakota gave her father a faint wave. Sean left the house and headed to his car. He put Taylor's bag in the trunk and then put her in the car seat. Sean drove to Manny's house as his next stop. He parked his car and took Taylor out of her car seat. He approached Manny's front door and then rang the doorbell. Ten seconds later, Manny answered the door.

"Hey Sean," Manny said, softly.

"Where's Angel?' Sean asked.

"He's in the living room," Manny replied."Why?"

"I want to take him to Wasaga with me to see my parents," Sean told her."I _do _have the right to see my son, don't I?"

"Sean, please don't start any unnecessary fights," Manny said."I would never keep you away from your son. When you walked out on me, I didn't think you'd walk out on Angel too."

"Just get my son, so I can get out of here," Sean demanded, coldly.

"Do you need his car seat or do you have one already?" Manny asked.

"I need it," Sean replied.

"Come inside," Manny said."It's too cold to be standing out there with Taylor."

"There you go criticizing my parenting skills again," Sean muttered.

Manny just rolled her eyes as she let Sean into the house. As she headed upstairs, Sean stepped into the living room. Angel was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. He is nearly eighteen months old. When he saw his father, he stood up and toddled over to him. Sean bent down and scooped Angel up into his other arm. He smiled as he held Angel and Taylor.

"Aww, look at my two beautiful babies," Sean cooed."Daddy made some beautiful babies."

Sean gave his little son and daughter a kiss. When Manny came downstairs with her car keys and Angel's weekend bag, Sean followed her outside. Manny opened her car door and removed Angel's car seat from the backseat. After that, she walked with Sean to his car. Sean unlocked the door and then Manny placed Angel and his car seat in the back. Next, Sean put Taylor in her car seat and then sat down in the driver's seat. As Sean started his engine, he saw Manny staring at him outside. He rolled down his window.

"What do you want?" Sean asked.

"Um…never mind," Manny sighed.

Sean just shrugged, rolled his window back up and drove away. It has been weeks since he broke up with Manny and she was wondering why he still seemed angry with her. Sean drove to Wasaga. When he arrived there, he brought Taylor and Angel into his parents' trailer. That was Mr. and Mrs. Cameron's first time meeting their granddaughter Taylor. They were so overjoyed to see her.

"She is so adorable," Mrs. Cameron said, hugging Taylor to her bosom.

"Sean, why is this our first time seeing Taylor?" Mr. Cameron asked, sternly."She's almost a year old!"

"Dad, if a lecture is coming, just save it," Sean muttered.

"We spoke to Dakota shortly before you came," Mrs. Cameron reported."Why haven't you made it up to your daughter?"

"Mom, I tried," Sean insisted.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough," Mrs. Cameron scolded.

For the next half-hour or so, Sean listened to his parents lecture and criticize him. They were upset about the way he lied to Dakota, they were upset about waiting eleven months to finally meet Taylor and they were especially upset about his "baby mama drama" with Emma and Manny. After Mr. and Mrs. Cameron finished their lecture, Sean left the living room. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower while his parents looked after Angel and Taylor.

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron heard a ringing sound.

"Where is that coming from?" Mr. Cameron asked.

"I think its Sean's cellular phone," Mrs. Cameron replied.

She stood up and walked over to the coffee table where Sean left his coat. She removed his cell phone from the pocket.

"Hello?" Mrs. Cameron answered.

"Who the hell are you?!" a woman demanded.

"Excuse me?!" Mrs. Cameron exclaimed."Young lady, you are calling my son's cellular phone. How dare you speak to me that way?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Mrs. Cameron silently asked God to excuse her for cursing.

"Oh, I am so sorry, ma'am," the woman said, embarrassed."You're his mother?"

"Yes," Mrs. Cameron replied.

"Please forgive me for that," the woman continued."My name is Jill; I'm Sean's girlfriend. How are you?"

"Fine…" Mrs. Cameron responded in surprise.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Jill told her."I just freaked out a bit when I heard a female voice answer his phone."

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Cameron said.

"So, is Sean available right now?" Jill asked.

"No dear, he's taking a shower," Mrs. Cameron told her."I'll let him know you called."

"Okay, thank you, ma'am," Jill said.

"You're welcome."

After hanging up with Jill, Mrs. Cameron stood there with her hands on her hips and a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mr. Cameron asked.

"Sean never told us he had a new girlfriend," Mrs. Cameron stated.

When Sean came out of the shower, he suffered another lecture from his parents. They weren't very happy about him finding another girlfriend so quickly. It's only been a little over two weeks since he left Manny.

"She's not really my girlfriend," Sean told his parents."We're just sleeping together."

"So, you're just leading this poor woman on?!" Mrs. Cameron exclaimed.

"Sean, what on earth is wrong with you?!" Mr. Cameron demanded.

Sean's head began to ache as his parents ranted and carried on for the next hour or so.


	14. Unbreak My Heart

**Author's Note: I know this is totally irrelevant to the fanfic, but I would like to acknowledge the passing of lovely Farrah Fawcett and the one and only Michael Jackson. May they rest in peace. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

{Unbreak my heart; say you love me again. Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life. Uncry these tears I've cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart.}(Manny's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Toni Braxton*

On Sunday morning, Manny attended church with her parents. After church was over, they all went out for lunch. After that, Manny drove home and pulled up in the driveway. After parking her car, she entered her house and walked upstairs. She removed her church clothes and changed into a tight-fitting, sky-blue sweater, jeans and sneakers. At around five o clock in the evening, Manny got dinner started. A few minutes later, the telephone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Manny," Sean said."I'm about to drop Taylor off and then I'll bring Angel home."

"Okay," Manny said."Did you have a good time with the kids?"

"Yeah," Sean replied.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here," Manny told him.

After hanging up with Sean, Manny returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. When she was done, she admired the delicious-looking shrimp pasta she cooked. She made it with penne noodles and a salad that consisted of lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pepper and vinegar. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Manny headed towards the front door and opened it. Sean was standing there carrying Angel in one arm and his car seat in the other.

"Hey," Manny greeted him.

"Hey," Sean responded.

"Hey baby," Manny said to Angel."Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Sean carefully handed Angel and the car seat over to Manny. He gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy loves you," Sean said."Be a good boy."

Sean turned around and started to walk away.

"Sean, wait a second," Manny said.

Sean turned back around.

"Are you hungry?" Manny asked."I made dinner."

"I don't have time," Sean told her.

"Please?" Manny said."I just want to talk."

"Manny, there's nothing to talk about," Sean insisted.

"Well, can you please just listen to me?" Manny pleaded."Even if you don't want to try and make it work, I'll feel better if you just listen."

Sean hesitated for a second, sighed and then said."Alright."

Manny let Sean inside of the house and shut the door. They headed to the kitchen for dinner. Manny placed Angel in his high chair and served him a plate of chicken tenders cut into small pieces and a bottle of apple juice. After that, she fixed a plate of shrimp pasta and salad for her and Sean. She also poured two glasses of Pepsi. They sat at the table and began to eat.

"Sean, I just want you to know that I'm sorry," Manny told him."You were right. I should've spoken to you first before I decided to tell Dakota the truth. I don't _regret _telling Dakota the truth because it was the right thing to do. But I definitely should've consulted you first. I understand why you got so angry with me and if you don't think we can be together again, I understand that too."

"Things are just completely complicated in my life right now," Sean said, with a slight frown.

"I know," Manny nodded, sympathetically."Dakota has been your little princess for twelve and a half years. I can only imagine how heartbroken you are that she's upset with you. It hurts me too."

"It's not only about Dakota," Sean told her.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

Sean paused for a moment. He started to tell her about Jill, but that would not be easy to do. Instead, he just sighed.

"Is there someone else?" Manny asked."Another woman?"

"No," Sean lied.

_Well, there IS someone else but I don't really want to be with her, _Sean thought.

"So, what is it?" Manny asked.

"Nothing," Sean said."It's just Dakota."

"Are you sure?" Manny questioned.

"Yeah," Sean replied.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually," Manny told him.

"This is really difficult for me," Sean sighed."Dakota has never been so angry with me before. She never saw me as a bad person until……until she found out I lied to her about her mother."

"Sean, you're not a bad person," Manny assured him."Everyone make mistakes, so I don't want you to mope about this. Dakota will forgive you soon; she still loves you. That couldn't have changed so quickly."

Sean nodded, sadly.

"I missed you, Sean," Manny told him."These past couple of weeks has been so sad for me since you've been gone."

"I didn't mean to cause you any pain," Sean said."I just needed time and space to clear my head."

"Sean, what can I do to do to make it better?" Manny asked."I love you so much and I really want us to work. I'm nothing without you."

"I still need time to think," Sean said.

"Okay," Manny murmured.

They didn't speak another word for the rest of the meal; they simply ate in silence. After they were finished eating, Manny collected the dishes and put them in the sink. She picked Angel up out of his high chair.

"Thanks for dinner," Sean told her.

"You're welcome," Manny responded.

He kissed Angel on the forehead.

"Good night, Manny," Sean said.

"Good night," Manny replied.

Manny watched sadly as Sean walked out the door. He got in his car and drove off. He had a lot on his mind, especially since Manny just poured her heart out and apologized to him. It still saddened him that Dakota was upset with him and he was frustrated with the Jill situation. Jill was very kind and sweet to him, but he wanted her to stop thinking that they were a couple. Sean did not want a relationship with Jill and she refused to take a hint.

Sean had no idea what to do. Shouldn't Jill be everything he ever wanted in a woman? She was smart, sexy and sweet. Not to mention, the sex was amazing. But then again, he saw the same qualities in Emma before they got a divorce. He also saw the same qualities in Manny. Therefore, Jill wasn't anyone special. She was a fascinating woman, but she certainly had nothing that Manny lacked……except extreme wealth.

Sean fell deeper into thought when Manny reentered his mind. He started to wonder if leaving her was a big mistake. He completely overreacted when she told Dakota the truth. He never stopped loving Manny and he still wanted to marry her.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. When he noticed Jill's number on the caller ID, he got annoyed.

"What the hell does she want now?" Sean muttered.

Sean started to pick up the phone, but then he turned the ringer off.

"I'm sorry, Jill, but I'm not answering," Sean said.

He put his phone back in his pocket and continued to drive. Sean didn't like to stand people up, but he realized that the more time he spent with Jill, the more she convinced herself that he was her boyfriend. Sean needed to break things off with this delusional woman.

After over an hour of directionless driving, Sean turned his car around and drove in another direction. He decided to go back to Manny's house. He arrived there about forty minutes later and parked in the driveway. He rang the door bell and then Manny opened the door.

"Sean, you're back," Manny said.

"I never should've left," Sean told her.

"What?" Manny responded, smiling.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Sean asked.

Manny let Sean in the house and closed the door. Sean removed his coat and followed Manny into the living room. They took a seat on the couch.

"Where's Angel?" Sean asked.

"Asleep upstairs," Manny replied.

"Okay Manny, I accept your apology; now I need you to accept mine," Sean stated.

"Okay," Manny said.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you revealed the truth to Dakota," Sean apologized."We both were guilty of lying to her about Emma and Jay. So, I was totally wrong for being angry with you. I should've been angry at myself for not telling Dakota the truth sooner."

"Yeah, but I should've consulted you first," Manny said.

"Yeah, you should have," Sean agreed."But I'm over that now; I want to come back home."

"Really?" Manny asked, happily.

"Yes," Sean replied."I know it's only been two weeks, but I miss you, Manny. And I miss my son."

Tears of joy rolled down Manny's cheeks. Sean reached out and wiped a tear off her left cheek. Next, they leaned in close and kissed tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Manny," Sean told her.

"I love you, too," Manny responded.

They kissed each other again. Sean stood up, took Manny by the hand and put the engagement ring back on her finger. After that, he led her upstairs. First, they peeked into Angel's room; he was sleeping peacefully. And then, they entered their bedroom and shut the door. They undressed and made love passionately. When they were done, Manny relaxed in Sean's arms, feeling warm and secure.

"While you were gone, I tried to apologize to Emma and Jay," Manny said."But they want nothing to do with me anymore."

"Baby, we don't owe Emma or Jay anything," Sean insisted.

"I just felt that it was the right thing to do," Manny told him.

"The only forgiveness I need is from my daughter," Sean stated."Emma is my _ex_-wife and Jay is my _ex_-best friend, but Dakota will never be my _ex_-daughter. She's the only one I'm concerned about. I really don't give a shit if anyone else is still mad at me."

Manny just sighed. She didn't have the same opinion or attitude as Sean. It was very important to her that Emma and Jay forgive her, not just Dakota. Eventually, Sean and Manny changed the topic and watched TV for a few hours until they dozed off.

They slept peacefully and warm for the rest of the night. They were so happy to be back together. The two weeks of loneliness were very hard on Manny. Although Jill was some great fun, Sean knew she could never replace Manny. At six o clock in the morning, Sean woke up to begin his day. As normal, he showered and got dressed for work.

Manny had the day off, so she stayed in bed. Sean kissed her goodbye and headed downstairs. As soon as he left out the door, he stumbled upon a black and red duffel bag on the porch.

"Isn't this the bag I left at Jill's house?" Sean asked himself.

Something else caught his attention. He noticed a piece of paper taped to the bag. Curious, Sean reached down and picked the paper up.

It read: _You are a liar and a fucking coward! _

"What the fuck…..?" Sean gasped.

Sean picked up the duffel bag up and opened it. A bleach-like odor filled up his nose. He realized that his clothes were destroyed and discolored as if somebody drenched them in bleach. He just stood there in shock.

**It was no mystery that it was Jill who did this.**


	15. Let Me Be Your Angel

{You may think I am too young to understand. Don't be fooled like a child. I look into your eyes and know someday, you'll be mine} (Dakota's thoughts to Kyle)

*This chapter is named after a song by Stacy Lattisaw, also covered by Tiffany Evans*

Sean tossed the entire duffel bag into the trash can before he drove to work. The whole time he was at work, he thought about his bleached, ruined clothing. Why would Jill do that? He wondered.

He knew that it was her because that was the same bag of clothes he left at her house. Sean assumed that Jill did this out of anger because he didn't go back to her house or even return her calls last night. At one o clock in the afternoon, Sean went to a nearby pizzeria on his lunch break. He called Jill's cell phone to confront her.

"Hello?" Jill answered, grouchily.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sean exclaimed.

"My problem is you're a dirty, lying bastard," Jill snapped."You told me that you were coming back last night, but you didn't. And you ignored my calls for the rest of the night!"

"So, that gave you a right to bleach my clothes?" Sean asked, angrily.

"I did the same thing to your clothes as you did to my heart," Jill insisted.

"Jill, let's not go there," Sean told her.

"It turned out that you were exactly where I thought you were," Jill continued."You got back together with Manny while I waited all goddamn day and night to see you and hear from you."

"Manny and I love each other, Jill," Sean stated."We've been through a lot together over these past few years. She's the mother of my first son. How the hell did you find out where she lives anyway?"

"Internet search," Jill replied.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sean exclaimed.

"No, I'm just heartbroken," Jill insisted.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but that is _your _fault," Sean told her."I made it clear to you that I wasn't interested in a relationship."

"But you told me you love me," Jill said, tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Jill, but I didn't mean it," Sean said."I only said it because you said it first. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"It's a little late for that," Jill stated, angrily.

"Again, I'm sorry but it's not my fault you developed feelings for me," Sean said."I didn't lead you on in any way; I was honest enough with you to tell that I didn't want a relationship with you."

"Sean, you just don't get it, do you?" Jill scoffed.

"Get what?" Sean asked.

"When a woman spends so much time with a man and sleeps with him, she catches feelings easily," Jill explained."You should know this by now. You told me when you first had an affair with Manny while you were married to Emma, you were only in it for the sex but Manny was falling in love with you."

"That is not the same thing," Sean insisted.

"How so?" Jill asked.

"Because I eventually fell in love with Manny too," Sean told her."I realized that she was soul mate."

"But what the hell does that have to do with you and me?!" Jill shouted.

"Jill, there _is _no you and me," Jill stated."How many different ways do I have to say that to you?"

"I can't believe you're hurting me like this," Jill said, sadly."I've been so great to you, Sean."

"You've been _very _great to me," Sean agreed."I'm sure you'll find someone that'll love you and appreciate you for the incredible person that you are, just like your husband did. But unfortunately, that person can't be me. I love Manny, but I can't see myself falling in love with you. I'm sorry, Jill."

"Are you sure?" Jill asked, disappointedly.

"Yes," Sean replied.

"Fine," Jill snarled.

Before Sean can respond, Jill hung up on him. She sat on her bed, sipping a glass of wine. Her heart was broken and her eyes reddened with a combination of sadness and fury. Suddenly, Jill let out a scream of rage at the top of her lungs. She squeezed her wine glass so hard that it crushed! Jill winced in pain as she felt the glass cut into her skin. She stared down at her bloody hand. Her bedroom door flew open and her butler came rushing in.

"Mrs. Palmrose, are you alright?!" the butler asked, alarmed.

"Just get some fucking peroxide and bandages," Jill snapped.

"Right away, Ma'am," the butler nodded.

The butler hurried out of the room as Jill examined her wounded hand. She was very furious at the moment and she felt betrayed. She didn't take rejection very well.

Meanwhile, Dakota was in the girls' locker room at school. She had just finished cheer practice, so she took a shower and then got dressed. When she was done, she grabbed her coat and backpack and then left the locker room. As she walked through the hallway, she saw a familiar person leaning against a wall.

Dakota recognized Kyle; he was standing there wearing a wife-beater and basketball shorts. He also had this sad look on his face. Even though he and Dakota were just friends, she still had a crush on him. Kyle was thirteen; about a year older than her. However, he was tall and toned with muscle. He had a body that was more mature for his age; that was one of the many things Dakota found so sexy about him.

"Hey Kyle," Dakota said.

"Hey," Kyle responded, glumly.

"Why do you look so sad?" Dakota asked.

"I just broke up with Veronica," Kyle replied.

"Oh," Dakota murmured."Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," Kyle sighed.

He leaned back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. Dakota took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, why did you guys break up?" Dakota asked.

"Because I hate the way she talks to me," Kyle told her."She's always putting me down and complaining about something and just being mean all the time. I finally got sick of that bullshit."

"Veronica is really, really cruel," Dakota stated."I try not to argue with her anymore because I don't want to get suspended again."

"Another reason why I broke up with her was because she keeps accusing me of dating you behind her back," Kyle said."She doesn't believe that we're just friends."

"She's been accusing me of trying to steal you away from her since the first day of school," Dakota told him.

"That girl is so stuck-up and evil," Kyle said."I can't believe I liked her so much."

"Some people think the same thing about me," Dakota sighed.

"Dakota, you are not stuck-up or evil," Kyle assured her."You are the nicest, coolest girl in Degrassi."

"You really think so?" Dakota smiled.

"Definitely," Kyle nodded.

"I think you're nice too," Dakota told him.

"Thanks," Kyle said."You've been a great friend these past several months."

"I wish I can be more than that," Dakota said, softly.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I was just kidding," Dakota lied, embarrassed.

"No, you weren't," Kyle said.

"Okay, maybe Veronica had reason to be suspicious," Dakota admitted."I had the biggest crush on you since I first met you."

"Same here," Kyle confessed.

"Really?" Dakota asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded.

Dakota and Kyle stared deeply into each other's eyes. They leaned closer to each other and put their lips together. The kiss was sweet and romantic. Chills leapt up and down Dakota's spine as she experienced her very first kiss. Finally, they stopped kissing and they smiled at each other.

"Wow, that was amazing," Kyle commented, excitedly.

"I've never felt anything like it before," Dakota agreed.

"Me neither," Kyle said."I've kissed Veronica before, but it was nothing like this."

"Do you need time to get over her?" Dakota asked.

"Not really," Kyle replied.

"Then I want to be yours," Dakota told him."If you're ready to move on, I'd really like to have you."

"Really?" Kyle responded.

"Totally," Dakota nodded."Will you have me?"

"Yes, I will," Kyle said.

As a way of making their relationship official, they kissed again. The second kiss was just as beautiful as the first. After that, they stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to get back to practice before the coach kills me," Kyle told her.

"Sure," Dakota nodded.

"I'll call you tonight," Kyle said.

"Okay," Dakota said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Kyle walked away, Dakota sighed dreamily. She was in puppy love! She couldn't wait to tell her mother about her first kiss and first boyfriend.


	16. Right On The Edge

*This chapter is named after a song by Pantera*

The next morning, Melisa sat at her desk as she prepared to teach her sixth period class. She smiled as she realized that her students were coming in on time. Even Veronica showed up on time. However, something caught the entire class's attention. Dakota and Kyle walked into the classroom together holding hands. Of course, Veronica was furious. Dakota and Kyle sat side by side at their desks.

"How pathetic," Veronica muttered, jealously.

"Pardon me?" Dakota responded.

"As soon as I dump my trash you rush behind me to claim it," Veronica stated.

"Veronica, you didn't dump me; I dumped _you_," Kyle corrected her.

Some of the other students just laughed. Veronica was angry and embarrassed; she felt like crying.

"And you may think he's trash, but you'll never find anyone better," Dakota told her.

"Fuck you!" Veronica screamed, enraged.

"I don't put up with that kind of language in my class!" Melisa scolded.

"She started it!" Veronica pointed the finger at Dakota.

"I did not," Dakota argued.

"Veronica _did _start it, Ms. Valdez," a girl said.

Various other students also spoke up that Veronica started it.

"Veronica, you're getting detention after school," Melisa told her.

Veronica mumbled something under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Melisa asked, sternly.

"Nothing," Veronica retorted.

"Alright," Melisa said."Let's get to work."

Everyone took out their pencils and notebooks as Melisa began her lesson. Veronica was so angry and humiliated; she barely paid attention. After class was over, Melisa went out for a lunch break as normal. While she was eating her sandwich, her cell phone rang. It was Jill.

"Hello?" Melisa answered.

"That son of a bitch is back with Manny," Jill stated, angrily.

"He is?" Melisa asked.

"I can't believe he would betray me like that after I've been so good to him," Jill said.

"Jill, I tried to warn you," Melisa sighed.

"I just don't understand," Jill continued."What the hell does Manny have that I don't? What the hell does he see in that tramp?!"

"Only Sean can answer can that," Melisa said.

"Gee, you don't sound very sympathetic," Jill muttered.

"Jill, you agreed to be a part of Jay's plan but you shouldn't have allowed yourself to fall for Sean," Melisa told her."That was not supposed to happen."

"I couldn't help it," Jill insisted.

"You're not going to blame me, are you?" Melisa asked.

"No," Jill replied, sharply.

"I'm sorry that Sean broke your heart," Melisa said."But I warned you that he was a deceitful jerk before you even agreed to be a part of this scheme."

"Sean may not even be so bad," Jill insisted."He just needs to stay the hell away from Manny, Emma _and_ Dakota."

"He can't stay away from Dakota!" Melisa exclaimed."She's his daughter!"

"And she's a conniving little bitch like the other female influences in her life," Jill growled, harshly.

"Why would you talk about a twelve-year old kid that way?" Melisa asked, disappointedly.

"Because Veronica just called me crying her eyes out because Dakota stole Kyle from her," Jill told her.

"I knew nothing about that," Melisa said.

"She also told me that you gave her detention for arguing with Dakota," Jill stated."Why doesn't Dakota have detention too?"

"Because Veronica screamed out _fuck you _during class," Melisa replied.

"And you're telling me that Dakota wasn't saying anything vulgar as well?" Jill demanded.

"No, I didn't hear her say anything vulgar," Melisa insisted.

"You know what?" Jill snarled, angrily."I am sick of this bullshit! I'm sick of you giving Dakota special treatment just because her mother is your friend."

"I already told you it's not like that," Melisa said.

"It better not be!" Jill yelled.

"Jill, do not talk to me that way," Melisa snapped."I am a grown woman."

"Are you going to give Veronica another A for the marking period?" Jill asked, trying to be calm.

"Yes, I am," Melisa told her."But the scheme is over now. So, for the last two marking periods, Veronica is going to have to work hard and actually _earn _an A."

"You don't have to worry about that," Jill told her."Veronica will not be returning to Degrassi after today. She'll be attending a private school as I originally planned for her."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel the way you do," Melisa sighed.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your career the way my heart got hurt," Jill added.

"Like I said, I'm sorry but you can't blame me," Melisa said.

Jill just hung up on her.

"Bitch," Melisa muttered, silently.

After Melisa finished her lunch, she returned to work. She taught a few more classes and then hosted detention. Although Veronica has been nothing but trouble, Melisa was actually feeling a bit bad to know that she's leaving Degrassi. She felt that she had potential that she never tried to take advantage of.

Finally, Melisa dismissed detention and left the school. She waited outside for Xavier to pick her up. Her car totally failed her, so she was planning to buy a new one. A few minutes later, Xavier pulled up. Melisa got into the car with him.

"Hey Papi," Melisa greeted him.

"Hey baby," Xavier said.

They kissed each other and then Xavier drove off as they talked.

"Are we still going to Jay and Emma's for dinner?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, but I need to stop at home really quick to change into something more comfortable," Melisa told him.

"Okay; do you think we have enough time to sneak in a little _something-something?" _Xavier asked, seductively.

"No, because you go on for _hours_," Melisa said."Its 4:48PM now, we have to be at Jay and Emma's at six."

"Okay," Xavier sighed.

"I've never met anyone whose sex drive was higher than mine," Melisa commented.

Xavier laughed a little bit.

"I love you," Melisa told him.

"I love you too, baby," Xavier responded.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Melisa's place. Melisa removed her shirt, slacks and shoes. She and Xavier did wind up having sex after all. As hard it was to resist, Melisa eventually made Xavier stop so they wouldn't be late for dinner. So, Xavier put his clothes back on while Melisa put on a shirt, jeans and sneakers. After that, they grabbed their coats and left.

Melisa and Xavier arrived at Emma's house after six o clock. Emma, Jay, Melisa, Xavier and Dakota took a seat at the table in the dining room to eat. As always, Emma's cooking was outstanding.

"Dakota, I'm going to allow you to eat in your room today," Emma told her.

"Cool," Dakota nodded.

"The adults have to talk in private," Emma said.

"Sure, Mom," Dakota said.

"Thanks, sweetie," Emma said, smiling.

Dakota grabbed her plate and drink and then left the dining room. The gluttonous dogs followed her, hoping to get some of her food.

"Babe, you have something private to talk about?" Jay asked.

"No, but I assumed you and Melisa did," Emma replied.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because every time we get together you guys start discussing this scheme," Emma told him."Dakota's not supposed to know about it; that's why I sent her to her room."

"Actually, I wasn't going to talk about anything private," Jay insisted.

"Well, I was," Melisa said."Sort of."

"Okay; what's up?" Emma asked.

Melisa told them about how she gave Veronica detention and how Jill yelled at her because of it.

"Ever since you first told me about Jill, I've been thinking she was kind of crazy," Jay stated.

"Oh, she's definitely crazy," Melisa said."I'm convinced. This woman seems obsessed with Sean now."

"As much as I hate the bastard, I feel sorry for Sean," Jay commented."He left Manny for a total nutcase."

"Actually, Jill told me that Sean dumped her and got back together with Manny," Melisa reported.

"What?" Jay responded, shocked.

"Jill is really pissed about it," Melisa said.

"I did not want Sean and Manny to get back together!" Jay exclaimed."That is the opposite of what I intended to accomplish in this plan!"

"Jay, the plan has been completed," Melisa insisted.

"No, it hasn't!" Jay snapped."Manny's not supposed to be with Sean. She's supposed to be sad and lonely."

"Well, at least we got Dakota back," Emma told him."That was part of the plan too."

"No, _you _got Dakota back," Jay stated, sternly."That's what _you _wanted."

A hurt expression appeared on Emma's face.

"Baby, I didn't mean it that way," Jay said, apologetically.

Emma stood up and walked out of the dining room, angrily.

"Look Jay, I know you're still mad at Manny for what she did to you, but why are you so preoccupied with bringing her down?" Melisa asked.

"Because the bitch brought _me _down" Jay replied, sharply.

"Come on Jay, just let it go," Xavier told him.

"Is this any of your business?" Jay snapped.

"You're damn right it is," Xavier remarked, heatedly."Melisa put her career on the line to help you. She can't keep doing this. I was against this scheme from the start. It's bullshit."

"Like I said, it's none of your business," Jay growled.

Before Xavier can respond, Melisa squeezed his wrist.

"Guys, please don't argue," Melisa said.

"Melisa, what is Jill's cell number?" Jay asked.

"Jay, just let it go," Melisa told him."Xavier is right; this is bullshit."

"Screw that," Jay scoffed."Give me her number."

"No," Melisa said, sharply.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Jay asked, nastily.

"Hey, watch your fucking step, bro," Xavier snapped."Don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

"I will stomp your young ass into the floor," Jay threatened.

Xavier quickly stood up and prepared to fight. Emma quickly ran into the dining room and grabbed Jay's arm to hold him back.

"Are you guys retarded?!" Emma exclaimed."My kids are upstairs!"

"Sorry, Emma," Xavier said.

"You know what?" Melisa said, angrily."Both of you just pissed me off."

"Baby, I was just trying to defend you," Xavier insisted.

"Whatever," Melisa muttered.

"Melisa, will you give me the number if I ask you nicely?" Jay asked.

Melisa rolled her eyes and took her cell phone out of her purse. Jay removed his cell phone and took down Jill's number as Melisa read it to him.

"Thank you," Jay said.

"You're welcome," Melisa snapped.

"Why do you have an attitude?" Jay demanded.

"Because I don't want anything to do with this scheme anymore," Melisa told him."I did everything I was supposed to do. If you refuse to let it go, that's your business, but I'm officially out of it. I have no idea what you're going to say to Jill when you call her and honestly, I don't care."

"Fine," Jay said.

"Emma, can we wrap this food up?" Melisa asked."We're leaving."

"Okay," Emma said.

"I'm really sorry," Melisa told her.

"No, I'm sorry," Emma insisted."I had no idea Jay was going to be such a jackass."

Jay didn't respond; he just glared at her.

"Emma, I apologize," Xavier said.

"It's okay," Emma said.

She went into the kitchen and then came back with some disposable plates and aluminum foil. After Melisa and Xavier wrapped their food up, they said goodnight and left. Emma collected the dishes and started loading them into the dishwasher in the kitchen.

"Emma—" Jay said.

"Don't talk to me," Emma snapped.

"Baby, don't be mad at me," Jay said.

"You embarrassed me, Jay!" Emma yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jay told her.

"I'm pregnant with your first child and all you're concerned about is your stupid revenge scheme?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Come on, Emma; you know I'm excited about the baby," Jay assured her.

"Well, you're not acting like it," Emma said, coldly.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jay apologized.

"Jay, can you please just forget about getting revenge?" Emma begged."Let Sean and Manny move on with their lives and let's move on with ours."

"Okay," Jay agreed.

"Promise?" Emma asked.

"I promise," Jay nodded.

They kissed softly.

"By the way, you know I didn't mean what I said about Dakota," Jay told her."It just came out the wrong way. You know I love her."

"I know," Emma said.

"I love you and Taylor too," Jay stated."And when our baby is born, I'm going to love him or her as well."

"I already do love the baby," Emma insisted.

"Me too," Jay said.

They gave each other a quick but affectionate hug.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Taylor," Emma said."Maybe you should call Melisa and Xavier and apologize."

"I'll do that," Jay said.

Emma smiled and then left the kitchen to go upstairs. Jay called Melisa's cell phone and apologized to her and Xavier. They happily accepted his apology. After Jay hung up with them, he thought about his scheme. He promised Emma that he'll forget about it but he lied.

Jay was going to continue with his scheme by himself. He just had to keep it a secret from Emma and Melisa. So, Jay headed out into the backyard and took a seat on the bench. He took out his cell phone and dialed Jill.

"Hello?" Jill answered.

"Hi, is this Jill?" Jay asked.

"Yes; who's calling?" Jill responded.

"I'm Melisa's friend Jay," Jay told her.

"Oh, hi Jay," Jill said."How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" Jay responded.

"I'm okay," Jill said.

"Melisa told me about the argument you two had," Jay reported.

"Yeah," Jill groaned."She's such a bitch."

"No, she's cool," Jay said.

"If you say so," Jill sighed.

"Anyway, she doesn't want anything to do with the plan anymore," Jay told her.

"Jay, there is no plan," Jill insisted."We tried it and everyone got what they wanted out of it except for me."

"So, Melisa didn't give your daughter an A in her class like she promised?" Jay asked.

"Yeah; she did," Jill replied.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" Jay asked.

"Yes, but I also wanted Sean to be with me," Jill told him."I love him."

"Yeah, Melisa told me that you told her that Sean went back to Manny," Jay said.

"I am so furious about it," Jill stated.

"Well, so am I," Jay told her."The only person that got what she wanted out of this plan was my girlfriend Emma."

"I know," Jill said."She got her daughter back."

"I'm happy for Emma, but I still didn't get what I wanted," Jay said."I wanted to break Sean and Manny up for good so she can be miserable."

"Yeah, Melisa told me that," Jill said.

"So, maybe we should meet up some time to come up with a plan to get Sean back to you," Jill suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jill agreed."When do you want to meet?"

"How about tomorrow at 5:30PM?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Jill said.

"Okay; great," Jay said.

Jay and Jill said goodbye to each other and hung up. They were looking forward to meeting each other and coming up with a new plan.


	17. The Obvious Child

*This chapter is named after a song by Paul Simon*

The next day, Jay drove to the Dot to start work. He worked from ten o clock in the morning until four o clock in the afternoon. After he clocked out, he drove to the park he was going to meet Jill at. He took a seat on the cold bench. It was less than 30 degrees outside; he called Jill to let her know he was there. She told him that she would be there shortly.

A couple minutes later, Jill walked into the park wearing a warm, expensive fur coat and trendy boots. She saw Jay sitting on the bench but she wasn't sure it was him.

"Jay?" Jill said.

Jay stood up and looked at Jill. Instantly, Jill was shocked when she saw his face. Seconds later, her shocked facial expression turned into an angry one.

"So, it's you, Jay Hogart," Jill snarled.

"Melisa told you my last name?" Jay asked.

"No, you and I know each other……._very, very _well," Jill retorted, growlingly.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"You knew me as Jill Devereaux before I got married and became Jill Palmrose," Jill told him.

Jay's eyes bulged in horror. There he was standing face-to-face with a woman from his past. It turns out that he and Jill knew each other! Jay looked closer and recognized those familiar, icy blue eyes.

"Holy shit," Jay gasped."I can't believe it's you."

"Aren't you going to ask about your son?" Jill asked.

"How's Ashton doing?" Jay asked.

"He's doing well," Jill replied."He's going to be twenty in two months."

"I never forgot my son's birthday," Jay stated.

"So, _you _were the big genius who created this revenge scheme?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied."I'm just really shocked. I don't know what to think. Melisa told me that your name was Jill Palmrose. So, I guess that was your asshole husband's last name. I thought it sounded familiar."

"Don't call my husband any names," Jill snapped."The man is dead."

"Well, I'm not glad he's dead but he was an asshole," Jay stated.

"Jay, I'm warning you…" Jill snarled.

"Look Jill, just forget about this whole thing," Jay said."I don't even care about getting revenge anymore. I need to get the hell away from you."

"No, we are not forgetting about this!" Jill shrieked.

"Jill, you are a fucking psycho," Jay cursed."That's why I tried to forget about you."

"I'm a psycho?!" Jill exclaimed."You are a deadbeat, worthless piece of shit! You abandoned Ashton when you got married!"

"Jill, you've been telling that lie for so long you even convinced _yourself _that it was true!" Jay argued.

"You acted like you were ashamed of your own son," Jill snapped.

"I was not ashamed of my son and you know it," Jay insisted."I was ashamed of your crazy ass!"

"Did you ever tell Manny and Emma about Ashton?" Jill asked.

"No," Jay replied.

"So, that proves that you were ashamed of him," Jill said, sternly.

"When Manny and I got together, I never told her about you and Ashton because I wanted to protect her," Jay explained.

"Protect her from what?" Jill asked.

"You!" Jay exclaimed."I wanted to protect her because you kept threatening to hurt her. You're a psycho!"

"You pushed me over the edge, Jay!" Jill wailed."You created this _psycho. _I was so in love with you and all you did was lie to me and cheat on me!"

"I'm not the guy I used to be," Jay insisted."I admit it. I got you pregnant, I promised you the world and then I broke your heart in the end. I was an asshole back then. Maybe if I would've treated you better I wouldn't have seen your psychopathic tendencies. But you know as well as I do that I was a great father to Ashton. I loved my son and I continued to take care of him even after I married Manny. I just never told her about him and I definitely never told her about you."

"Whatever," Jill muttered.

"Jill, you need to stop lying about what really happened," Jay angrily continued."I took good care of my son; I never abandoned him. You know damn well what really happened. When Ashton was five years old, you called me and told me that you married that rich prick, so you didn't need or want me in Ashton's life anymore. You and your husband threatened my life if I didn't give up my parental rights."

"If my husband was still alive, I wouldn't need you or Sean," Jill insisted."He was an amazing man unlike you."

"Yeah, he was just as psychotic you are," Jay snapped.

"If you don't help me get Sean back, I'll show you a _real _psycho," Jill stated, coldly.

"Jill, don't threaten me," Jay growled."My goal was to make Manny miserable but if I would've known that my sick, deranged baby mama was going to wind up being a part of this scheme, I would've left it alone. I'm angry at Manny but I still don't want her to get hurt or possibly _killed_."

"If I get Sean back, no one is going to get hurt," Jill told him.

"Jill, I don't want to do this," Jay said.

"All I want from you is Manny's email address and then I'm done with you," Jill stated."Do you have it?"

"What the hell do you want her email address for?!" Jay exclaimed.

"I have a video on my webcam of Sean and I having sex," Jill told him."I want to email the video to Manny. When she sees it, she'll break up with Sean and he'll come back to me. Sean and I have a connection and Manny is just standing in our way."

Jay knew that Jill was just delusional, but he didn't want to press her buttons. After all, she is crazy!

"Why can't you just move on and forget about Sean?" Jay suggested.

"Because I was lonely for two years after my husband died," Jill told him."When I met Sean, I knew it was a blessing. At first, I was only seeing Sean to help you out with your plan. Melisa said she'll give my daughter Veronica an A if I did this favor for you. But unexpectedly, I fell in love with Sean. I don't want to lose him. I may never have the chance to love again."

"Jill, I can't do this," Jay sighed.

"Think about it, Jay," Jill said."Didn't you want to get back at Manny for all the pain she caused you and Emma?"

"Yeah, but that was until I found out that the woman who was carrying out my revenge scheme this whole time was you," Jay replied.

"Jay, I'm not crazy," Jill insisted."All I ever wanted was to be loved. You know that."

Jay just sighed and sat down on the bench. Jill sat down next to him.

"Don't you want to make Manny pay for what she did to you?" Jill asked."This woman lied to you, she cheated on you with your best friend and she gave birth to a child that wasn't yours. And then when she divorced you, she won 25% of the money you inherited after your grandma died. She had you arrested and she caused you to lose that mechanic job you've had for so long. Don't let her get away with that."

"I'm still not sure about this," Jay said.

"Jay, when someone hurts you, you'll feel a lot better when you get even," Jill stated."If you give me her email address, both of us will get what we want. I'll have Sean back while Manny is sad and lonely. And then she'll sit down and regret causing you all that pain. So please, let's do this."

"Fine," Jay sighed.

Jill smiled as Jay gave her Manny's email address.

"Thank you," Jill beamed.

"Just email her the video and that's it," Jay told her, strictly."I may not like Sean and Manny, but I don't want you to cause them any serious harm."

"Don't worry; Manny is not going to get hurt," Jill said."And I will never hurt Sean. I love him; he'll be safe in my arms once Manny dumps him."

"Okay," Jay said.

"Thanks for your help, Jay," Jill told him."I have to get going now."

Jill stood up and started to walk away.

"Jill, wait a sec," Jay said.

"What is it?" Jill turned back around.

"Now that we've met again, do not tell anyone about our son," Jay told her."I'll tell Emma when I'm ready to. But she's pregnant and she gets really emotional at times. There's no way she can handle this right now."

"I won't say anything," Jill assured him."Besides, Ashton wants nothing to do with you anyway. He believes you abandoned him."

"That's because you lied to him," Jay stated."Like I said, when you married a multi-millionaire, you decided that Ashton didn't need me anymore. Once I reveal this secret to my girlfriend, I'm going to be in my son's life again."

"I don't think so," Jill scoffed.

"Jill, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Jay exclaimed, tearfully."I loved Ashton! You need to tell him the real truth about why I'm not in his life anymore."

Jay was sad and angry as hot tears rolled down his face in the cold weather.

"Jay, please just forget about Ashton," Jill told him."Emma is pregnant now; you'll have another chance to be a father. Ashton hasn't seen you since he was a little kid, so he considered my husband his father. There's no use in trying to come back in his life again. I'm sorry."

Jill walked away and left the park. Jay just stood there and wiped his teary eyes. Jill completely turned their son against him with a horrible lie. It is similar to what Sean did with Emma and Dakota, but this was MUCH worse. Jay's main concern was finding the courage to tell Emma about this secret he's been keeping for almost twenty years. It would not be easy to do.

**I bet that was intense! Next chapter, you will read the whole story behind Jay's secret. You will find out how he met Jill, when Ashton was born etc. etc. Read and review! **


	18. Flashback

**Author's Note: This chapter is a pure flashback. It gives you a look into Jay and Jill's catastrophic past together.**

*This chapter is named after a song by Dover*

**JULY 2005**

_Jay Hogart and Spinner Mason were at a house party having a great time. Various teenagers and young adults were chatting, having drinks, smoking and dancing to the loud rock music that blared through the speakers. It was summer time and everyone just wanted to have a good time. Jay and Spinner were still good friends at the time. They both got expelled from Degrassi for a horrible prank they pulled that led to a traumatic school shooting. However, Spinner was allowed to return; Jay wasn't._

_Jay relaxed in a chair, drinking a can of Budweiser and bopping his head to the music. Suddenly, Spinner approached him. He had his arm around a girl's waist._

"_Dude, this party rocks!" Spinner exclaimed, excitedly._

"_Hell yeah," Jay agreed._

"_Jay, this is Becky," Spinner introduced him to the girl._

"_Hey Becky," Jay said."I'm Jay."_

"_Nice to meet you," Becky responded._

_Becky was a tall, thin girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and some short black shorts. _

"_Dude, isn't she HOT?" Spinner said._

"_Yeah," Jay nodded, with a lustful smile._

_Becky giggled and blushed._

"_So Becky, do you happen to have a friend who's as hot as you are?" Jay asked._

"_Yeah, I'm here with my cousin Jill," Becky told him."But she's a little shy. Flirting with her would not be easy."_

"_I can bring any girl out of her shell," Jay insisted, confidently._

"_If you say so," Becky shrugged._

"_So, where is she?" Jay asked._

_Becky pointed to a girl across the room. She was tall with blonde hair and the iciest-blue eye color Jay has ever seen. She was sitting by herself sipping a can of Mountain Dew. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a jeans skirt._

"_Damn, she is gorgeous," Jay commented._

"_Are you going to try and talk to her?" Spinner asked._

"_Hell yeah!" Jay exclaimed._

"_Good luck," Becky said._

_Jay strutted over to where Jill was sitting._

"_Excuse me; is this seat taken?" Jay asked, pointing at an empty chair._

"_No, I don't think so," Jill replied._

_So, Jay took a seat beside her._

"_My name is Jay," Jay introduced himself."You're name is Jill, right?"_

"_How did you know my name?" Jill asked, with a shy giggle._

"_Your cousin Becky told me," Jay said."She's hanging out with my buddy Spinner over there."_

"_Oh okay," Jill said._

"_So, I was wondering if the four of us can go for a ride or something after the party," Jay suggested._

"_I don't even know you," Jill said._

"_Come on; don't be shy," Jay said._

"_I should check with Becky first," Jill told him._

"_I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with that," Jay stated._

_Jay and Jill glanced over at Becky and Spinner. Becky was sitting on Spinner's lap making out with him as he groped her buttocks._

"_Wow, Becky is totally wild," Jill commented._

"_She's not wild," Jay insisted."She's just having a good time. Maybe you should do the same and stop being so shy."_

"_I guess," Jill sighed._

"_Let's talk and get to know each other a bit," Jay told her._

"_Okay," Jill nodded._

_For the next two hours or so, Jay and Jill chatted with each other. They had a good conversation and Jill was becoming more and more comfortable with him. Jill was eighteen years old and she just graduated from high school a month ago. At around 1:00AM, Jay, Jill, Spinner and Becky left the party. Jill got into Jay's car and Becky got into Spinner's car. They drove to a dark, secluded area by a lake._

_Jay was sitting in his car talking to Jill when Becky and Spinner walked over towards them. Spinner tapped on Jay's window. Jay rolled his window down to see what he wanted._

"_Dude, do you need any condoms?" Spinner asked._

"_No!" Becky exclaimed."My cousin is a total prude; she is not going to have sex with him."_

_Jay looked at Jill; she seemed a little embarrassed._

"_Okay dude, I'll see you later," Spinner said._

_Spinner and Becky went back to Spinner's car to have sex. Jay rolled his window down further and shut the air conditioning off._

"_Are you a virgin?" Jay asked._

"_Yeah," Jill admitted."Becky teases me about it all the time."_

_Knowing that Jill was a virgin turned Jay on even more. Jay removed a bottle of vodka and took a couple of swallows._

"_Here; drink some of this," Jay said._

"_Um, I don't drink," Jill told him._

"_Just a drink a little bit," Jay said._

_Jill reluctantly drank some of the vodka. She washed it down with some soda to rid her throat of the mild burning sensation. Eventually, one drink turned into a few. Jay and Jill got quite drunk. They laughed and joked with each other for a while._

"_If I actually knew you for more than just one night, I would totally, totally fuck you," Jill flirted, drunkenly._

"_Come on; don't be a tease," Jay said._

"_You are just so hot, Jay," Jill told him."But I know I can't have sex with you. I want my first time to be special and romantic."_

"_Well, this is the perfect time," Jay insisted."Look at where we are. We're alone in this car by the lake, the stars are sparkling bright and I can play some soft music if you like. The atmosphere is beautiful." _

"_I'm not sure," Jill said."I'm kind of nervous."_

"_It'll be okay," Jay assured her._

_He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips._

"_Well, go to your friend's car and ask for a condom," Jill told him._

"_I don't think Spinner and Becky want to be disturbed," Jay responded._

"_So, maybe some other time," Jill said._

_Jay decided to use a classic myth._

"_You can't pregnant on your first time," Jay stated._

"_Are you sure?" Jill asked, naively._

"_Totally," Jay replied._

"_Okay, but be gentle," Jill said._

_Jay and Jill climbed over to the backseat. Jill lied down as Jay climbed on top of her. Jay removed his shirt and pulled down his pants a bit. Next, he reached under Jill's skirt and took her panties off. Jay kissed her passionately as he proceeded to make love to her. _

_At first, it was painful for Jill, but as she relaxed a bit. She began to adjust to it. Eventually it became very pleasurable for her. They made love for a long time that night. Jay, Jill, Spinner and Becky were so drunk that they didn't bother driving home right away. They actually fell asleep in their cars!_

**SEPTEMBER 2005**

_Jay and Jill actually started dating that summer. Spinner and Becky didn't continue to see each other. They simply had that one night of awesome drunk sex, but it never turned into a relationship. Jay and Jill, on the other hand, became a couple. They developed feelings for each other over the summer._

_One September night, they went out to eat at the fancy restaurant called O'Hara's in the city. They were celebrating their two-month anniversary. As Jill and Jay ate their dinner they talked._

"_I filled out an application to work here," Jill said."I have an interview tomorrow."_

"_Oh, that's awesome babe," Jay told her."Good luck."_

"_Thank you," Jill said._

"_I've been offered a mechanic job at this garage," Jay said."I'll be making some awesome money for an eighteen-year old and I can finally get the hell away from my dad."_

"_Well, we're definitely going to need these jobs," Jill agreed._

"_Yeah, it's always nice to make some money," Jay said._

"_That's not the only reason why we need jobs," Jill told him._

"_Why else would we need jobs?" Jay asked._

"_I'm pregnant," Jill revealed._

_Jay was so shocked that he dropped his fork._

"_Goddamn it," Jay hissed._

"_Jay, I know this is hard for you, but we have to be strong for each other," Jill stated."We should've been more responsible."_

"_When did you find out?" Jay asked._

"_I found out last week," Jill replied."I was too nervous to tell you."_

"_Oh no, this shit is terrible," Jay groaned."How many months are you?"_

"_I'm only seven weeks," Jill told him._

"_This is some crazy, unexpected news," Jay sighed._

"_I told my parents and they asked me to leave," Jill stated."So I'll be staying with my cousin Becky and her parents until I get my own place."_

"_Well, I'm glad you're not on the street," Jay said._

"_I love you, Jay," Jill said."I'm actually happy to be having your child."_

_Jay got quiet for a few seconds._

"_Don't you love me too?" Jill asked._

"_Yeah, I love you," Jay told her."But I've only known you for two months. I'm really not ready to be a father; I'm only eighteen."_

"_Well, I'm not getting an abortion," Jill stated."Can you at least give it a try? We made a mistake, now we have to face the music."_

_Jay sighed._

"_Jay, we can make this work," Jill told him._

"_Okay," Jay agreed."We'll give it a try. I'll take care of you and the baby."_

_Jill smiled happily. She and Jay leaned across the table and kissed. They continued eating dinner and then they paid the bill._

_The next day, Jill went to her job interview and she was offered a waitress position right away. After the interview was over, Jay picked her up and then gave her ride to Becky's house._

**OCTOBER 2005**

_After a month of living with her aunt, uncle and cousin, Jill and Jay found their own apartment. They ordered a pizza and cuddled on the couch together watching a movie to celebrate their first night of living together. They both had jobs and they were able to take care of themselves. They were also getting some financial assistance from the government._

"_Jay, is it true that you gave a bunch of girls gonorrhea last year?" Jill asked._

"_Who told you that?" Jay asked._

"_I heard it from someone who knows people that know you," Jill explained."Is it true?"_

"_Yeah," Jay admitted, shamefully._

"_Well, it doesn't change the way I feel about you," Jill told him._

"_I'm glad to hear that, but I don't want to talk about my past," Jay said._

"_We don't have to," Jill said."We can just look forward to our future and our baby."_

"_Yeah," Jay agreed._

"_But just promise me one thing," Jill said._

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that you'll never hurt me," Jill told him._

"_Okay, I promise," Jay agreed._

**DECEMBER 2005**

_For the next couple of months of living together, Jill and Jay couldn't get enough of each other. They talked, laughed and made love. By December, Jill's belly has gotten a little plumper; she was five months pregnant. The doctor informed them that she was having a boy._

_However, for the first two or so weeks before Christmas came, Jill noticed a change in Jay. He's been coming home late a lot, sometimes drunk. He also seemed depressed. He recently lost his friendship with Spinner because he lied to Spinner's then girlfriend, Darcy Edwards, to get her to have sex with Spinner. He also felt somewhat responsible for JT Yorke's recent suicide attempt since he convinced him to sell stolen pharmacy drugs to support his pregnant girlfriend, Liberty Van Zandt._

_Jill tried to be patient, but she was getting frustrated. So, they argued a lot often. This lasted throughout most of December._

_On Christmas morning, Jill and Jay were ready to exchange gifts with each other. They were neatly wrapped and ready to be presented. Jay opened his gift from Jill's first; it was an expensive, trendy black leather jacket with some matching black boots._

"_Baby, this is awesome," Jay told her."It's totally bad-ass."_

"_I'm glad you like it," Jill said._

"_I love it," Jay said._

_He kissed her as an expression of his gratitude._

"_Okay, open yours now," Jay told her._

_Jill opened her gift; it was a beautiful bracelet, necklace and earrings._

"_Jay, they're beautiful," Jill gasped._

"_Try them on," Jay said._

_Jill tried on her jewelry and smiled._

"_You look amazing," Jay complimented her._

"_Thank you," Jill responded._

"_This is the best Christmas I ever had," Jay said._

_Suddenly, Jill's cheery mood turned into a glum one._

"_Well, I can't say the same," Jill insisted._

"_Why not?" Jay asked._

"_Because I woke up this morning and I found THIS in between the sofa pillows," Jill told him, sternly._

_She showed him a piece of paper with the name "Mel" written in pink ink. It also had the girl's cell phone number on it. Jay was so shocked that he got caught._

"_Who the fuck is Mel?!" Jill demanded, angrily._

"_I-I don't know," Jay stuttered._

"_Don't lie," Jill growled._

"_She's a stripper I met at this club," Jay confessed._

"_Did you fuck her?" Jill asked._

"_Yeah," Jay nervously admitted._

_Jill promptly slapped him hard across the face. Jay's cheek was stinging and red._

"_I am pregnant with your fucking child!" Jill screamed."How could you put us at risk like that?!"_

"_I always use condoms," Jay told her._

"_What do you mean 'always'?" Jill asked._

_Jay didn't respond._

"_Are you fucking other chicks besides that stripper?" Jill demanded._

"_Yeah," Jay nodded in shame._

_Jill slapped him again and they argued for the rest of that morning._

**APRIL 2006**

_For the last few months of Jill's pregnancy, she and Jay were having problems on and off. Sometimes they got along, sometimes they fought. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they slept in separate rooms. Sometimes Jay tried to stay away from other girls, sometimes he still cheated. _

_Jay had a reputation to uphold; he didn't want anyone to know that he was a family man. Therefore, he never told anyone that he was going to be a father. He never even told anyone where he was living!_

_However, one special day April, Jill gave birth to an eight-pound baby boy. Ashton Bryson Hogart was born at 5:15PM. Hours after his birth, Jill sat on the hospital bed holding him in her arms. Jay sat beside the bed. The two were very overjoyed on that blessed day._

"_I can't believe I have a son," Jay said, happily._

"_Do you want to hold him again?" Jill asked._

"_Yeah," Jay nodded._

_Jill carefully passed baby Ashton to Jay. As he held his infant son, a tear rolled down his cheek. He was overcome with emotion. He gently kissed the baby on his forehead._

"_Jill, this is the happiest day of my life," Jay told her._

"_Really?" Jill asked._

"_Yeah," Jay said."Now that our son is here, I'm going to do the right thing. You two are my everything. I promise to treat you like royalty and I'll never cheat on you again."_

"_I am so happy to hear you say that," Jill responded._

"_But you have to stop freaking out and hitting me all the time," Jay told her._

"_Okay; I'll stop," Jill assured him._

"_And all I'm asking for is a little more trust from you," Jay added._

**AUGUST 2006**

_For the next four months, things have gotten better between Jay and Jill….for the time being. There was less arguing and more affection. Jay proved to be a very loving father. He fed Ashton, changed his diapers, played with him, bathed him and stayed up all night with him when he cried. Jay Hogart has never smiled so much in his life; he truly ADORED his son._

_Jay and Jill thought their problems were over until one day. Ashton was spending the weekend with Jill's grandmother. So, she and Jay had the house to themselves for a couple of days._

_Jill cooked some hearty chicken stew for dinner. Jay had lost his cell phone earlier, but Jill found it. However, she read a text message sent to him by another woman. She was so furious; Jay promised he'd never cheat again and he lied._

_Jay flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and saw something alarming. Jill was pouring bleach into his chicken soup!_

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" Jay yelled._

_Jill was startled; she didn't hear Jay enter the kitchen._

"_Are you trying to kill me now?!" Jay exclaimed._

"_This is what you get for all your lies and broken promises," Jill retorted."I found your stupid cell phone and I saw the text message from one of your whores!"_

"_Fine; I'm still cheating on you," Jay admitted."But trying to kill me is a lot worse."_

"_Do you want your phone?" Jill asked._

"_Yeah, please," Jay replied._

_Jill took it out of her pocket and threw it against the wall, breaking it._

"_You crazy bitch!" Jay shouted."I'm getting the fuck out of here! It's over!"_

"_You're not going anywhere!" Jill screeched._

_Suddenly, she went insane and tossed a bowl of soup at him. Some of the hot soup splashed on him._

"_Aaaah!" Jay shrieked in pain._

_Jill charged at Jay; she grabbed his hair with one hand and started punching and clawing into his face with the other. Jay tried to push her away; but she wouldn't let go. So, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it off of his hair. Some of his hair was ripped from his scalp. Jay angrily backhanded her hard across the face. Jill fell to the floor. He got down on top of her and pinned her arms down._

"_Bitch, I warned you to stop hitting me," Jay growled."It's over between us. Don't ever speak to me again unless it has something to do with Ashton. Do you understand me?"_

_Jill and Jay just glared at each other with fury and hate. A few seconds later, Jay finally go off of her and walked out of the apartment._

"_I'm not finished with you yet, you bastard!" Jill screamed._

_Jay ignored her and continued to walk out. He was furious; he touched the side of his bleeding face where Jill viciously scratched him. He didn't even bother to get his clothes._

**JULY 2007**

_It has been nearly a year since Jay broke up with Jill and a LOT has occurred during that time. He found his own apartment and he never told Jill where he lived. He didn't want to worry about being stalked and harassed. He also found another mechanic job at a different garage. He didn't want Jill to know where he worked either. However, he continued to visit and take care of Ashton._

_He also continued to keep Jill and Ashton a secret from everyone. However, this had less to do with his reputation and more to do with the safety of those he cared about._

_Jay was reunited with his best friend Sean back in September 2006 when he returned to Toronto from Wasaga to get Emma back. Sean found out that Jay and Emma had oral sex while Sean was gone. However, Sean eventually forgave them both. Also, JT Yorke was murdered as a result of a feud between Degrassi and Lakehurst High. _

_In March of 2007, Jay began dating Manny Santos. The two of them fell in love quickly. No girl has ever made Jay feel the way Manny made him feel. She certainly brought out the best in him. By the end of Manny's senior year in high school, she and Jay got engaged. Jay was truly determined to be the best man he can be._

_One Friday afternoon in July, he received a call from Jill._

"_Are you still coming to see Ashton tonight?" Jill asked._

"_Yeah; I'll be there at seven," Jay told her._

"_So, you're not too busy with your stupid girlfriend today?" Jill asked, bitterly._

"_Jill, don't start," Jay snapped._

"_You still haven't told me her name," Jill said._

"_You don't need to know her name," Jay said, sternly._

"_You still haven't told her about your son," Jill argued._

_As usual, Jay and Jill wound up arguing with each other. He stopped by to visit Ashton for a few hours and to give Jill child support money. His baby boy has grown so much. Eventually, Jay had to cut his visit short when he and Jill argued again._

**OCTOBER 2009**

_Jay and Manny continued to be engaged for the next two years. He was still working and he had his own apartment. Manny was attending Smithdale University with Emma and Liberty. Jay was good at hiding secrets; it's been three years since his son was born and no one even knew he existed. If they knew Ashton existed, they would also find out about Jill. Jay wanted to protect everyone from that psychotic woman, especially Manny._

_In the fall of 2009, a very special event was taking place. Jay and Manny were getting married. There were plenty of guests and food. Emma was Manny's maid of honor and Sean was Jay's best man. Manny and Jay stood face to face, ready to spend their lives together. They recited their beautifully conducted wedding vows to each other. After that, the preacher spoke up to join them in holy matrimony._

"_Do you, Jason Eric Hogart, take Manuela Rosemarie Santos, to be your wife?" the preacher asked._

"_I do," Jay replied, with tears in his eyes._

"_Do you, Manuela Rosemarie Santos, take Jason Eric Hogart to be your husband?" the preacher asked._

"_I do," Manny cried happily._

"_If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher stated._

_Of course, none of the guests had any objections._

"_At this time, I ask the best man to provide the rings," the preacher continued._

_Sean smiled as he handed the rings to Jay. Jay and Manny slipped the rings onto each other's fingers._

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the preacher declared."You may kiss your bride."_

_Everyone clapped and cheered with emotion as Jay and Manny kissed passionately. The wedding reception was beautiful and it was a lot of fun. Everyone danced to the music, ate, drank and socialized. Sean also proposed to Emma at the wedding; Emma happily said yes._

_After the wedding reception ended, a limousine drove Jay and Manny to a very extravagant hotel. They had a beautiful honeymoon suite with a hot tub in the room. Manny changed out of her wedding gown and put on some sexy red lingerie. Jay removed his tuxedo and stripped down to his silk boxers._

"_Oh shit," Jay hissed."I forgot something."_

"_What?" Manny asked._

"_The champagne," Jay replied."I'll be right back, baby."_

"_Okay," Manny nodded._

_Jay quickly put on a wife-beater and jeans and then hurried out of the room. As he walked off, his cell phone rang. It was Jill._

"_Jill, I told you I'm on my honeymoon," Jay snapped._

"_I can't believe you married that skank when you could've had me," Jill snarled._

"_Look, I am way too happy right now to argue with you," Jay stated."Do not call me unless there's an emergency with Ashton. Okay? I am trying to enjoy this week with my wife."_

_Before Jill can respond, Jay hung up on her._

**AUGUST 2011**

_Jay and Manny had a happy marriage over the next couple of years. Jay was faithful to her and he treated her like a queen. He vowed never to hurt her the way he hurt the women he dated in the past._

_One Saturday morning, Jay took Ashton to the park to play catch. He was five years old and full of energy. After playing for a couple of hours, Jay hugged his son and sat him down on his lap._

"_You're a great catcher, little guy," Jay commented._

"_Thanks, Daddy," Ashton said._

_Jay looked at the trendy new sneakers on Ashton's feet._

"_Where did you get these sneakers?" Jay asked._

"_Mommy's boyfriend bought them for me," Ashton replied._

"_Is he nice to you?" Jay asked._

"_Yeah," Ashton nodded._

"_That's good," Jay said."Ashton, I want to show you something."_

_Jay taught him a new, long handshake that he created. It took Ashton ten minutes to learn it._

"_Don't teach anyone else that handshake," Jay said._

"_I won't," Ashton said._

"_It's just between us," Jay told him._

"_Okay," Ashton nodded._

"_Do you love me?" Jay asked._

"_Of course," Ashton said._

"_Well, I love you too," Jay told him._

_They hugged each other tightly._

"_Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Ashton asked._

"_Sure," Jay said._

"_Yaay!" Ashton cheered._

_Jay and Ashton left the park to go for ice cream. It really pained Jay that he had to keep his son a secret from his wife. He just couldn't trust Jill._

**NOVEMBER 2011**

_Jay was at work changing someone's flat tire when his cell phone rang._

"_Hello?" Jay answered._

"_I just got back from Paris," Jill told him._

"_Did you have a nice honeymoon?" Jay asked._

"_Yes; it was even better than the wedding," Jill replied."I've never been so happy before."_

"_Well, I'm happy for you," Jay said._

"_What time do you get off of work?" Jill asked._

"_Nine o clock," Jay said."Why?"_

"_Because I have something very important to talk to you about," Jill told him._

_Jay agreed to go see Jill later. So, after he finished work, he drove to her house. Jill was living in a big house with her new husband Mr. Palmrose. They let him into the house and they all took a seat in the living room. Mr. Palmrose was over twenty years older than Jill. He had blue eyes and whitish-blond hair. He was a rich, successful lawyer._

_Jay sat in the living room to listen to what Jill and Mr. Palmrose had to say. They told him that they sold their house and bought a new one in Beverly Hills, California. However, Jay wasn't ready for the bigger news, Jill wanted Jay to give up his parental rights and let Mr. Palmrose adopt Ashton._

"_You want me to do WHAT?!" Jay exclaimed, furiously._

"_I want you to sign over your parental rights to my husband," Jill told him._

"_You must be out of your fucking mind!" Jay yelled._

"_You will not speak to my wife in that manner," Mr. Palmrose snapped._

"_Fuck you!" Jay barked._

"_Jay, I don't want any trouble," Jill stated, calmly."Just sign this paper."_

"_I'm not signing anything, you evil bitch!" Jay screamed._

_Mr. Palmrose got angry and approached Jay._

"_I told you not to speak to my wife in that manner!" Mr. Palmrose shouted._

_Enraged, Jay stood up and punched Mr. Palmrose in the face. He instantly dropped to the floor as blood gushed out of his nose._

"_Wrong move, motherfucker!" Jill snarled._

_She removed a silver pistol from her purse and aimed it at Jay. Jay jumped back in horror. Mr. Palmrose stood up and held his bleeding nose._

"_Jill, why are you doing this?" Jay asked, frightened._

"_Sign the fucking paper, Jay," Jill demanded._

"_You can't take my son away from me," Jay said._

"_This is not up for debate," Jill insisted."Ashton is already at our new house in California with the nanny. It's a done deal."_

"_Well, you're just going to have to kill me then," Jay stated."I can't live without my son."_

_Jay turned around and started to walk away. Jill quickly ran behind him and bashed him in the back of the head with the gun. Jay collapsed forward onto the floor and held his head in pain. Blood trickled from his head. Suddenly, Mr. Palmrose took the gun from Jill and started viciously pistol-whipping Jay until his entire face bled. When he was done, they looked down at his beaten body._

"_I'm going to ask you one more time to sign this paper," Jill stated, with a growl._

_Jay hesitated and then gave in. He sadly took a pen and signed the paper. This was a battle he lost and he didn't have the confidence to challenge it in court. Jay had a criminal record and Mr. Palmrose was one of the most respected lawyers on earth. He could probably tell a good lie and make Jay lose the case. So, Jay realized that he had no other choice but to give up his parental rights. Ashton Hogart is now Ashton Palmrose._

"_Now get the fuck out," Mr. Palmrose told him._

_Jay stood up and walked out of the house in pain. He was bleeding badly, but he was too devastated to care. He got in his car and drove off in a daze. He arrived at his apartment building fifteen minutes later and parked his car. He entered the building and walked upstairs to the third floor. The pain was tiring and weakening him badly. Finally, he made it to his apartment and entered it. As soon as he came through the door, he fell down and panted._

"_Baby, is that you?" he heard Manny call._

_He didn't respond._

_Manny came to the front and gasped in horror. She saw her husband lying bloody and bruised on the floor. She quickly rushed to his side._

"_Oh my God!" Manny cried."Baby, what happened?"_

"_I got jumped by these guys," Jay lied."They stole my wallet."_

_Manny quickly rushed to the phone and called the ambulance._

"_Please help me!" Manny sobbed."My husband is really hurt!"_

_The ambulance assured her that they were on their way. After Manny hung up, she hurried back to Jay and held him in her arms as he started to lose conscious._

"_Baby please, stay with me," Manny sobbed."I'm right here."_

_Manny cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe someone would want to hurt her husband. However, Jay was in pain for a totally different reason. He was banished from his son's life and he didn't even get to say goodbye. It was the saddest day of his entire life. So, he decided that he had to move on and forget about Jill and forget about Ashton. That's why he's been keeping this secret for so many years._


	19. Caught Out There

{You keep telling me lies but to your surprise I found her red coat and your bitch caught out there. I hate you so much right now} (Manny's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Kelis*

QUICK Summary of Jill's life after she forced Jay to give up his parental rights

_(Jill and her husband Mr. Palmrose moved to Beverly Hills, California. They lied to Ashton and told him that Jay just decided not to be in his life anymore. For a while, Ashton was completely devastated; he felt as though his father betrayed him. However, Mr. Palmrose treated him like a son and Ashton grew very close to him. In February of 2013, Jill gave birth to Veronica. In June of 2023, Mr. Palmrose died in a brutal car accident. He left Jill, Ashton and Veronica a lot of money; it was more than enough to sustain them all for the rest of their lives. Shortly after her husband's death, Jill and her children left Beverly Hills and returned to Toronto.)_

At around eight o clock at night, Manny was sitting at her computer desk. She got connected to the internet to check her email. She had 14 emails and most of it was just junk mail and spam. Suddenly, Sean entered the bedroom carrying Angel.

"Baby, are we still going to the movies?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I'm just checking my email," Manny told him."It's a bunch of junk anyway; I'm just going to delete them all really quickly."

"Okay," Sean nodded.

Manny selected all of her emails and deleted them. She also deleted the email that Jill sent her with the video of her and Sean having sex!

"Okay baby, I'm ready now," Manny said.

Manny stood up and followed Sean out of the house.

"How long are your parents keeping Angel?" Sean asked.

"A week," Manny replied.

They headed to Sean's car and strapped Angel in his car seat in the back. Manny climbed in the passenger's side while Sean got in the driver's seat. First, they drove to Manny's parents' place and dropped Angel. After that, Sean and Manny went to see a movie. When the movie was over, they drove back home, showered and went to bed.

Three days passed and Jill was constantly waiting for Sean to call or to show up at her house. She emailed Manny the video of her having sex with Sean, but she had no idea that Manny deleted it thinking it was spam. So, she had no clue whether Manny has seen it or not. Jill expected Sean to come crying to her soon. She wanted Manny to see the video so she would want to break up with Sean.

However, it is now Saturday and Jill hasn't heard from Sean. So, she started to get frustrated. Jill called Jay's cell phone.

"Hello?" Jay answered.

"Jay, have you heard from Sean or Manny?" Jill asked.

"I don't talk to Sean and Manny," Jay told her."Why?"

"Well, I've sent Manny the email," Jill said."She should've received it by now and kicked Sean out. Are you sure you gave me the right email address?"

"Yes, Jill," Jay replied, annoyed."Look, I have to get back to work; I can't talk right now."

"Okay, I'll email the video to you and then you can email it to her," Jill suggested."She probably didn't read my email because maybe she didn't recognize my email address."

"Manny blocked me a long time ago," Jay told her."I can't email her."

"Shit!" Jill hissed.

"Jill, I have to go," Jay said.

"We need to figure something else out," Jill said.

"No, you figure it out on your own," Jay retorted, nastily."You were smart enough to make me sign that paper to give Ashton your husband's last name. So, maybe you're smart enough to figure out how to break Sean and Manny up on your own. Okay? Leave me alone."

Jay hung up on Jill. He didn't want to help this woman after all the hell she put him through in the past. Even Manny didn't hurt him that badly.

Jill decided to call Sean's cell phone.

"Jill, what do you want?" Sean answered, harshly.

"Are you at work?" Jill asked.

"No, but what difference does it make?" Sean responded.

"I want to talk to you," Jill told him.

"Jill, stop calling me," Sean snapped.

Sean promptly hung up on her. However, Jill wasn't fazed. She decided to resort to plan B. She was going to pay Sean a visit! So, she got dressed in a tight black sweater, a black skirt and a long, red-dyed fur coat. She left her mansion and headed out to her car. It took her twenty-five minutes to drive to Manny's house. She noticed Sean's car parked in the driveway, but she didn't see Manny's car. But she decided to call to make sure Manny wasn't there. Jill dialed Sean's cell phone again.

"Jill, you don't listen!" Sean answered, angrily.

"Sean please," Jill said."I'm outside of your house right now."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sean exclaimed.

"Is Manny there?" Jill asked.

"No, she's at work," Sean replied."But why does it matter?"

"Because I just want to talk to you for _five _minutes," Jill told him.

"Jill, why are you playing these games?" Sean asked.

"Sean, you dumped me and went back to Manny without even saying goodbye," Jill stated."I think you owe me at least five minutes to say goodbye. We need closure."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how the hell did you find out where I live?" Sean asked.

"You had some mail in that duffel bag you left at my house," Jill told him.

"Okay, you're freaking me out," Sean said.

"Sean, if you just give me a few minutes to talk to you, I'll be gone," Jill said.

"Just five minutes?" Sean sighed.

"That's all," Jill replied.

"After that, will you please leave me alone?" Sean asked.

"Yes," Jill agreed.

"Okay," Sean said.

After hanging up, Jill stepped out of her car and crossed the street. Sean let her inside the house, hung her coat on the coat rack and they took a seat in the living room.

"Wow, your window curtains look amazing," Jill commented."Where did you get them?"

"Manny designed them," Sean told her.

"So, is it her remarkable creativity that makes you so drawn to her?" Jill asked, with jealousy.

"Jill, let's just talk for five minutes and say goodbye," Sean told her.

Jill inched closer to Sean and started caressing his thigh and crotch. Sean wanted to resist, but he was getting turned on.

"Jill stop," Sean complained."I thought you came here to talk."

"Can I please just feel you inside of me one last time?" Jill begged."That would be the perfect closure."

"No; I can't disrespect Manny's house like that," Sean told her.

"What time does she get off of work?" Jill asked.

"At four o clock," Sean replied.

"Well, its 12:57PM right now," Jill stated, looking at her cell phone."We have plenty of time."

She started kissing Sean on his neck as she continued to caress him. Sean's mind was telling him to get Jill the hell out of there. But his body was telling him that it was okay. He had to make a decision.

"Alright Jill, if I gave you one final unforgettable fuck, do you promise to move on and leave me alone?" Sean asked.

"I swear on my husband's grave," Jill declared.

"Okay," Sean agreed."Do you mind doing it in the bathroom? The smell of sex will be easier to get rid of in there."

"It's up to you," Jill shrugged.

Sean stood up and Jill followed him to the bathroom. He picked the one on the first level instead of the one upstairs. They entered the bathroom and shut the door. Jill lied down on her back on the cozy bathroom mat. Sean removed all of his clothes until he was completely nude. He turned on the bathroom fan which was installed inside of the ceiling. He looked down at Jill who was still dressed.

"Why are you still dressed?" Sean asked.

"It's a better idea if I do it with clothes on," Jill insisted."It'll save time when I'm ready to leave."

Sean just shrugged and then got down on top of Jill. They kissed each other with plenty of tongue. Jill lifted her skirt up and then gave Sean a condom. They proceeded to have sex. Jill requested Sean to make love to her slowly and passionately, so he did. He was determined to give her something she would never forget. Jill was in ecstasy. The real reason why Jill didn't want to strip completely was because she was hiding a digital voice recorder in her the pocket of her suit jacket! It was recording their voices and the sound of their moans during sex. The reason why she told him to do it to her slowly was because she didn't want the voice recorder to slip out of her pocket.

Meanwhile, Manny was driving home on her lunch break. This was something she rarely did. At 1:25PM, she pulled into her driveway. She knew that Sean had the day off. Manny parked her car and entered her house. As soon as she walked in to hang her coat up, she saw an unfamiliar red fur coat hanging on the coat rack by the front door.

"What the hell…." Manny said."Sean!"

Sean and Jill were so busy having sex in the bathroom that they didn't hear Manny enter the house. Manny heard sounds coming from the bathroom, so she stomped over towards it and busted inside. She got furious when she saw Sean on top of Jill on the bathroom floor. Sean and Jill were shocked as they quickly stood up.

"What the fuck!" Manny shrieked.

Manny ran towards Jill and shoved her hard. Jill fell into the bathtub and the curtains and curtain rod collapsed on top of her. Sean quickly stood in Manny's way.

"Manny, I-I can explain," Sean stuttered.

"Explain what?!" Manny screamed."Fucking some bitch in my house?!"

Manny slapped Sean across the face and started repeatedly punching at him. As Sean struggled to resist Manny's attack, Jill pushed the curtains off of her and got out of the tub. She hurried out of the bathroom.

"Bitch, where do you think you're going?!" Manny yelled.

Manny tried to go after Jill but Sean grabbed her. Manny quickly jabbed Sean in between the legs with her fist. Sean doubled over in agony. Manny ran out of the bathroom and caught up with Jill. Jill was frantically trying to put her coat on when Manny grabbed her by the hair. Manny got a good look at her face and noticed that it was Mrs. Palmrose; the mother of the girl that had problems with Dakota all school year. This fueled Manny's rage even more.

Manny tackled Jill to the floor and sat down on top of her. She grabbed Jill's hair with her left hand and started viciously punching her in the face over and over again. Jill screamed and cried as Manny continued to pound her. Sean hurried out of the bathroom with his boxers on.

"Manny stop!" Sean yelled.

Manny ignored him and kept beating the hell out of Jill. So, Sean rushed over and grabbed Manny from behind. He pulled Manny off of Jill and they both wound up falling to the floor. Sean held Manny tightly on the floor, trying to calm her down.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Manny screamed.

"Manny, just calm down," Sean told her.

Jill dizzily stood up on her feet. Her face was swollen and bruised. Her nose and lips were bloody.

"Jill, just get out of here!" Sean shouted.

Jill glared at Sean and Manny and then she walked out of the house. She headed over to her and drove off.

Finally, Sean let go of Manny and they both stood up. Manny slapped him across the face again.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Manny snarled."You can stay with your new bitch."

"Manny, I'm sorry," Sean said, softly.

"I said go!" Manny shrieked.

Manny angrily walked upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. Sean headed to the bathroom and put on the rest of his clothes. He left the house, went to his car and then drove off. As Sean was driving, he started thinking. How did Manny catch him like that? She never comes home on her lunch break. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. Of course, it was Jill.

"Jill, what the fuck do you want now?" Sean asked.

"That bitch is going to pay for what she did," Jill growled.

"Don't make any fucking threats," Sean snapped.

"I'm not through with you yet either," Jill stated.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Sean exclaimed."I gave you what you wanted, so leave me the hell alone!"

"I didn't expect to be attacked," Jill insisted.

"You put yourself in that position," Sean argued."You can't take an ass-beating?"

"That beating is nothing compared to what I have in store for her," Jill told him, growlingly.

"Jill, I swear…." Sean started to say.

Jill hung up on him.

Manny decided to call out of work for the rest of the day. She was just too upset. She stayed in her bedroom and cried her eyes out. That mental image of Sean having sex with another woman in the bathroom of her own house wouldn't leave her head.

"Why did he do this to me?" Manny sobbed.

She cried for the rest of the afternoon.


	20. Epiphany

{So, I think I'm just about over being your girlfriend. I'm leaving. No more wondering what you've been doing, where you've been sleeping. It's over. I'm leaving.} (Manny's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Chrisette Michele*

Sean stayed at a friend's house for the rest of the day. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly. He felt completely awful about what happened. Manny actually caught him cheating on her with Jill in her own house. He has _never _seen Manny so infuriated before; she completely destroyed Jill in that fight. Sean was hoping that he can get rid of Jill after one last sexual encounter, but he had no idea that Manny would randomly show up and catch him.

_I feel so fucking stupid, _Sean thought.

Meanwhile, Jill was at home examining her battered face in the mirror. She had a large black eye, swollen lips and a series of blemishes on her cheeks.

"That dirty bitch," Jill growled, bitterly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Jill responded.

Veronica stepped into the bedroom and gasped.

"Mom, what happened to your face?" Veronica asked.

"I fell down the stairs earlier," Jill lied.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Jill replied."Is your stuff packed for Aunt Becky's?"

"Yeah," Veronica said.

"Well, I want you to pack a week's worth of stuff," Jill told her."Becky will be getting you to school."

"Why a whole week?" Veronica asked.

"Because I said so!" Jill snapped."Don't ask me any goddamn questions! I'm the mother; not you!"

Veronica was taken aback at the harshness in Jill's tone.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jill said, calmly.

"It's okay," Veronica said.

"Can you please just do what I said?" Jill asked.

Veronica sighed and nodded.

"And tell Ashton to come here," Jill told her.

"Sure," Veronica said.

Veronica left the bedroom and walked down the long hallway to Ashton's room. She could hear him playing his electric guitar. Veronica knocked on the door; there was no response.

"Ashton!" Veronica called, knocking hard.

The sound of the guitar finally ceased and then Ashton opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ashton asked, annoyed.

"Mom wants you," Veronica told him.

Ashton headed to his mother's room to see what she wanted. He was appalled at the sight of her face.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Ashton asked, alarmed.

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about," Jill stated."Shut the door."

Ashton shut the bedroom door as he and his mom talked.

At around nine o clock that night, Manny had just finished packing some bags. She was standing in her bedroom, staring at a picture of her and Sean. A tear rolled down her cheek as she set the picture back down. It was too unbearable to look at. A few seconds later, Sean entered the bedroom. He came back after being gone all day. Manny glared at Sean with a mixture of sadness and anger. Sean noticed that she had some bags packed.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked.

"I'm selling the house and I'm leaving Toronto," Manny told him.

"What?" Sean gasped.

"Don't act surprised," Manny snapped."Did you honestly expect me to stick around after I caught you fucking another woman in my house?"

"Manny, please just let me explain before you make any huge decisions," Sean pleaded.

"What the hell is there to explain?!" Manny exclaimed."I saw you straddling her like a fucking horse with my own eyes! What logical explanation could you possibly have for that?"

"Okay, I'll explain," Sean said.

"Go ahead; I'm listening," Manny said, folding her arms.

"Jill and I started talking to each other a couple of months after Dakota had that fight with her daughter," Sean explained."We hung out for a while but we weren't having sex. The first time we had sex was the day I broke up with you for making that confession to Dakota. Jill called me and I told her what I was upset about and then she invited me over her house. So, we ended up sleeping together. I continued to sleep with her for the next two weeks but I made it clear on several occasions that I was not interested in a relationship with her. When you and I got back together, I stopped seeing Jill. But she just kept calling me and bugging me. So, she showed up here earlier unannounced and we had a talk. She agreed to leave me alone if I just fucked her one last time. She said she needed some closure."

Manny glared at Sean for a few seconds. Suddenly, she started laughing. It was not a laugh of amusement. It was a dark, angry laugh. Sean looked at her, confused. Finally, Manny stopped laughing and her facial expression turned serious again.

"Sean, that is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard in my life," Manny stated, harshly."Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?"

"Baby, I'm telling you the truth," Sean said.

"Shut up!" Manny screamed."Don't call me baby! I am not your baby! Not anymore and not ever again!"

"Manny, I want to be with you," Sean told her."That's why I stopped sleeping with Jill."

"You shouldn't have been sleeping with her in the first place!" Manny argued.

"I told you I didn't sleep with her until you and I broke up for those two weeks," Sean said."I never fucked her while you and I were together, except today when you caught us. But I already explained that part too."

"And I still think your explanation is bullshit," Manny insisted."I'm not buying it. You also told me that you've been hanging out with her _before _you broke up with me. Even if you weren't fucking her then, you were definitely trying to. What other reason could you have to spend so much time with another woman?"

Sean just sighed; he couldn't argue with that last statement.

"Yeah, I thought so," Manny scoffed.

"Manny, how far away from Toronto are you trying to move?" Sean asked.

"As far away as I want to," Manny snapped.

"What about my son?" Sean asked.

"I'm not trying to keep you away from your son," Manny replied."But if you really love Angel, you'll travel anywhere to see him."

"Manny, what the hell is leaving Toronto going to solve?!" Sean exclaimed.

"I have no reason to stay here!" Manny yelled."I have no friends! I have no more life here! Don't you understand?!"

"I just don't think it's a wise idea," Sean debated.

"I sacrificed a whole lot for you, Sean," Manny started to cry."I lost the best friend I've ever had. I lost a marriage with the only man that has ever treated me with genuine respect. Liberty and Toby aren't talking to me. Dakota hates me; and it hurts because I loved that girl like she was my own daughter. I lost a lot just to be with you and this is how you repay me in the end?"

"I'm sorry, Manny," Sean said, softly.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Manny chanted."I am so sick of hearing that word! It means _nothing_ to me anymore."

"I know but I feel terrible," Sean sighed.

"So just imagine how I feel," Manny stated, tearfully."I was such a heartless bitch for doing the things I've done to Jay and Emma. I'm certainly paying for it now though. I've never believed in karma until now."

Manny dried her tears and walked towards the door, but Sean stopped her.

"Manny, don't leave me," Sean pleaded."I love you and I'm nothing without you."

"Sean, I can't do this anymore," Manny told him.

"And you said that you were nothing without me either," Sean added.

"Maybe I'm not," Manny sighed."But I'm also nothing _with _you. It's over."

Sean's heart broke at the mention of those last devastating two words.

"I'll be staying with my parents until I find another place," Manny continued."Please have your stuff out of this house by the end of the week. I'm selling this place."

Sean sadly watched Manny pull the engagement ring off her finger.

"Take this back," she said.

A tear rolled down Sean's cheek as he took the ring back. Manny turned around and left the bedroom with her bags. She headed out of the house and got into her car. She started the engine and let the warmth settle in for a while. After that, she drove off.

Meanwhile, someone was sitting in a car parked in a dark, shadowy spot. It was Ashton. He was watching Manny drive away. Jill was sitting in the passenger's seat beside him writing down Manny's license plate number. She was wearing a black scarf and sunglasses to hide her bruised face.

"Are we going to get her now?" Ashton asked.

"No, not tonight," Jill replied."We're just going to follow her to see where she's headed."

Ashton started the car and started following Manny's car.

"Stay a few yards behind," Jill told him."Don't make it too obvious."


	21. The Power Of Love

{Your voice is warm and tender; a love I could not forsake. "Cause I'm your lady and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can.} (Emma's thoughts to Jay)

*This chapter is named after a song by Celine Dion*

On Sunday night, Emma, Jay, Melisa, Xavier, Liberty, Toby, Dakota and Kyle were all on a quadruple date at a very nice restaurant. School was closed for Monday, so Emma encouraged Dakota to invite Kyle out with them. They were all nicely dressed as they ate their delicious dinner. They also had some wine for the occasion. Of course, Emma wasn't drinking because she was pregnant. Kyle and Dakota weren't drinking because they were minors. Therefore, the three of them had soda instead.

"As you all know, Jay and I would like to celebrate having a child together," Emma stated."He or she will be here in September and we are very excited."

Everyone clanked their glasses together.

"And Dakota would like to celebrate having her first boyfriend," Emma continued."They make such an adorable couple. My little girl is becoming a young lady."

Everyone clanked their glasses together again.

"Liberty and Toby would like to celebrate their twelfth wedding anniversary," Emma continued."They had their share of bad times, but they overcame them with the power of love."

"That's right," Toby nodded, smiling.

"Time totally flies," Liberty said."When Toby and I got married, Emma was about three months pregnant with Dakota."

"Yeah and even though I was feeling sick that morning, I didn't let it stop me from attending that special event," Emma stated."Happy anniversary."

"Thank you," Liberty and Toby responded.

Everyone clanked their glasses together for the third time.

"Now, Melisa and Xavier said that they have something to celebrate too," Emma said."They didn't want to tell us until tonight. So, what is it?"

Xavier and Melisa glanced at each other and smiled.

"Tell them the news, baby," Xavier said.

"He proposed to me," Melisa revealed, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh, that is so great!" Emma exclaimed.

Everyone clapped and congratulated them.

"Thank you," Melisa said, happily.

She showed them her engagement ring and everyone was impressed.

"That ring is beautiful," Emma commented."When did you propose to her?"

"Last night," Xavier replied.

"I am so happy for you guys," Emma told them.

"I should've waited until our first anniversary to do it, but I couldn't help myself," Xavier said.

"Our first anniversary as a couple will be Taylor's first birthday," Melisa added.

"Oh yeah, that's easy to remember," Emma said.

They recalled the night that Emma went into labor with Taylor last year when Xavier and Melisa had their first date. It's February now; but next month will be Taylor's first birthday and Melisa and Xavier's first-year anniversary.

"So, do you have a date set?" Jay asked.

"Not really," Xavier replied."I'm starting law school in a few months and Melisa is still a newbie with her teaching career; so we'll be kind of busy."

"Yeah, it's no need to rush," Jay said."There's nothing wrong with long engagements."

"Yeah," Melisa agreed.

"Well, congrats again," Emma said.

They clanked their glasses together for the fourth time.

"We may be celebrating for different reasons but this is a celebration of love for _all _of us," Melisa stated.

"Well, Dakota and Kyle just started dating," Emma insisted."They're still young."

"Weren't you in love with my dad when you were my age?" Dakota asked.

"Love takes time, sweetie," Emma told her."Trust me."

"Okay," Dakota said.

"Well, we do know for sure that we like each other….a lot," Kyle said.

"That's good," Emma said, smiling.

"So, have you and Jay talked about getting married yet?" Liberty asked."You guys have been together for a while and you're crazy about each other."

"And you have a baby on the way," Toby added.

"He hasn't asked me yet," Emma responded."We haven't really talked about it."

"It's probably not even necessary," Jay insisted."Emma and I don't need a legal document to validate our love for each other. It's strong enough already. Right, babe?"

"Right," Emma nodded.

However, Emma really had a different opinion. She has been waiting for the day that Jay would ask her to marry him. Even though she knew that he loved her more than life itself, she wasn't too thrilled to know that he doesn't plan on proposing to her. Nevertheless, Emma was still happy and she was enjoying that night just as much as everyone else was.

Jay had his cell phone on vibrate and it kept vibrating the whole time they were at the restaurant. So, he decided to check his missed calls.

"I'll be right back," Jay said."I'm going to the washroom."

Jay excused himself and left the table. He headed to the men's bathroom and stood in the stall. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. He had loads of missed calls. All of which were from none other than Jill.

_What the fuck does she want?_ Jay thought.

Jay reluctantly dialed Jill's number and she answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?"

"Jill, what do you want?" Jay asked."You've been calling me all day."

"Were you ignoring me?" Jill asked.

"Does it matter?" Jay snapped."I returned your call now; so what do you want?"

"I just thought I'd keep you updated on the latest Sean and Manny news," Jill told him.

"Look, I don't give a shit anymore," Jay retorted."I have better things to do than to think about Sean and Manny."

"Last time I checked, this scheme was _your _idea," Jill stated.

"Like I told you before, had I known that _you _were the one Melisa picked to carry out my scheme I would have left it alone a long time ago," Jay said, sternly.

"Classic Jay Hogart," Jill scoffed."You can never finish what you started."

"Jill, I was in the middle of something more important," Jay told her."If you want to tell me the Sean and Manny news, just do it and make it quick. After that, please stop calling me."

Jill explained everything that happened yesterday to Jay. She told him that she agreed to leave Sean only if he just made love to her one last time. She also told him that Manny caught them in the act and beat her up badly.

"Damn," Jay responded."I'm sorry you had to get beaten up like that."

"It's quite alright," Jill insisted."I'm still the winner in the end. She and Sean broke up last night."

"So, did you get Sean back like you planned?" Jay asked.

"Not yet," Jill replied."I'm going to give him a little time to cool down and then I'll make my move."

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Jay asked."You know what. On second thought, I'm not getting involved in that. Do what you want. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Jay, what kind of person do you think I am?" Jill asked.

"Jill, you do _not _want to go there," Jay told her.

"You and I haven't spoken in almost fifteen years," Jill stated."I'm not the girl I used to be."

"Well, I'm not convinced," Jay insisted.

"Fine; think what you want," Jill muttered.

"Jill, I thought you were going to leave me alone after I gave you Manny's email address," Jay said, annoyed."I'm trying to have a good time with my girlfriend and our friends right now."

"Is Melisa with you?" Jill asked.

"Yes, but please don't call her," Jay told her."She doesn't want anything to do with this bullshit anymore."

"I have nothing to say to that bitch anyway," Jill insisted.

"Jill, can I go now?" Jay asked, irritated.

"Okay, I'm not going to bug you about Sean and Manny anymore," Jill said."We can talk about something else."

"Jill, I don't want to talk about _anything _with you," Jay insisted.

"Would you like to speak to your son?" Jill asked.

Jay paused for a moment. Was Jill really going to give him an opportunity to speak to Ashton after she banned him from his life nearly fifteen years ago?

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jay replied."Is he with you?"

"On second thought, it's probably not a good idea," Jill stated, tauntingly."He wouldn't want to speak to you."

"Jill, do you think you're funny?" Jay asked, angrily."Why are you playing these fucking games?"

"Sorry; I just couldn't help myself," Jill responded with an evil giggle.

"Fuck you, Jill!" Jay shouted."I'm glad Manny kicked your ass! You had it coming for a long time!"

"You're going to regret saying that to me," Jill snarled.

Jay hung up on her and turned his phone off. He was so furious. Jill knew how much he misses Ashton and for her to play with him like that was simply cruel. However, Jay didn't want to stay angry. He was having such a wonderful time that night. He left the bathroom and headed back to the table with Emma and everyone else.

"Is everything okay, baby?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

The couples continued to talk, laugh and eat together until their meals were finished. After that, everyone except Dakota and Kyle pitched in to pay the bill and leave a tip. Actually, Liberty used her credit card to pay for everything and everyone else just gave her the cash to cover their share. After saying goodnight, Liberty and Toby drove home. Melisa and Xavier drove home. Jay and Emma dropped Kyle off at his house and then they drove to Emma's parents' house to pick up Taylor. After that, they all went home. Dakota headed upstairs to her bedroom. Jay put Taylor to sleep in her crib while Emma took the dogs in the backyard to relieve themselves.

Moments later, Jay and Emma made love in their bedroom for a while. When they were done, Jay held Emma in his arms and softly stroked her hair.

"Jay?" Emma said.

"Yes, babe?" Jay responded.

"I want to be honest with you about something," Emma told him.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"When you told everyone that you don't plan on marrying me, I was a little disappointed," Emma told him.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because I love you and you mean the world to me," Emma replied."We've been together for a while now and we have a baby on the way. Would marrying me be such a bad idea?"

"No," Jay responded, with a sigh."But I just think we should give it a little more time and a little more thought."

"Jay, what are you afraid of?" Emma asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Jay insisted."But marriage is so overrated. We've been there and done that already."

"So, what's wrong with doing it again?" Emma questioned him.

"I just don't want us to lose each other," Jay told her."Marriage can really change a person over time. It can change you for the better or the worse. My marriage with Manny was supposed to last and your marriage with Sean was supposed to last. But it didn't work out that way."

Emma just sighed, disappointedly.

"Baby, come on; don't be upset," Jay told her.

"I'm not upset," Emma insisted.

"Yes you are," Jay said."I can tell."

"It's okay, Jay," Emma said, softly."I know you love me."

"I _do _love you and don't you _ever _doubt that," Jay stated.

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Give me a kiss," Jay said.

They kissed each other passionately and then held each other tightly until they fell asleep.


	22. A Thin Line Between Love And Hate

*This chapter is named after a song by The Persuaders, also covered by The Pretenders and H-Town*

Sean woke up in the morning and prepared to begin a new week. It was Monday and he had to get ready for work. Manny and Angel were still at Manny's parents' house. Sean had most of his stuff packed already, so he planned to leave Manny's house when he gets off of work. Sean took a shower, got dressed and then drove to work.

He arrived there at nine o clock and started doing his usual mechanical duties. At two o clock in the afternoon, he took a break and went out for a cheeseburger. While Sean was gone, Jill arrived at the auto-repair garage. She parked her car, put her sunglasses on and stepped out of it. Suddenly, a mechanic approached her to see if she needed any assistance. It was the same old mechanic that flirted with her when she first came to the garage.

"Do you need any help?" the old man asked.

"No, thank you," Jill replied."I'm waiting for Sean."

"Wait a minute," the old man said."Are you the same woman who rudely turned down my help for Sean's?'

"Yes, that was me," Jill told him."Forgive me for being so rude."

"It's okay," the old man said."Sean is on his lunch break right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well….sure," Jill replied."One of my back tires is getting kind of flat. Can you change it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the old man told her.

"So, are you and Sean good friends?" Jill asked.

"Not even remotely," the old man replied."Sean is a cocky son of a bitch and he thinks he's the best mechanic in the whole damn shop. His old friend Jay had that same attitude. I hated that asshole too; I'm glad they fired his ass."

"Sean is not so bad," Jill said."We're a couple but we've been having some issues lately."

"Well, I advise you to cut him loose," the old man suggested."He's a real jerk. The reason why he and that other jerk Jay aren't friends anymore is because he fucked his wife and knocked her up."

_Damn, the whole WORLD knows Sean's business! _Jill thought.

"You seem like a sweet lady," the old man continued."Save yourself from a major heartbreak before it's too late."

"So, I suppose you think _you_ can treat a lady better than Sean can," Jill stated, with a slight chuckle.

"I _know _I can treat a lady better than he can," the old man insisted.

"Whatever," Jill muttered."Men are all the same."

"What is your name?" the old man asked.

"Tell me yours first," Jill demanded.

"My name is Oliver," the old man replied.

"Okay, I'm Jill," Jill said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Oliver said, with a smile."If you're ready to let Sean go, I can take you on a nice date. Sean doesn't have to know."

Jill tried to smile back but she was a bit repulsed by Oliver's crooked, yellow teeth. He was actually _missing _a few teeth as well.

"Oliver, you can get started on my flat tire and then _maybe _we can talk about a date," Jill told him.

Oliver happily grabbed the tools he needed and started changing her flat tire. Jill was not the slightest bit attracted to Oliver or interested in him. She was simply just taking advantage of his dislike for Sean and she thought that flirting with him would make Sean jealous. Just as soon as Oliver finished changing the flat tire, Sean came back to the garage from his lunch break. He grew very agitated when he saw Jill there.

"So, why are you wearing sunglasses in the winter time?" Oliver asked."Let me see those beautiful eyes."

"Um, not right now," Jill told him.

"Well, can I have your number?" Oliver asked.

Jill glanced in Sean's direction to see if he was watching.

"Yes, you may," Jill said.

Oliver took his cell phone out of his pocket and took down Jill's number.

"I hope you show me those eyes when we go on our date," Oliver stated.

Before Jill can respond, Sean appeared on the scene.

"Jill, what the hell are you doing here?" Sean demanded.

"Honey, it's not what you think," Jill faked a plea."I'm not flirting with this guy; he was just fixing my tire while you were on your break. Please don't be mad."

"Jill, stop playing games and get the fuck out of here," Sean snapped."Now!"

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Jill whined, forcing tears.

"Jill, you don't have to explain yourself to this moron," Oliver told her.

"Oliver, shut the hell up!" Sean barked."This woman is _not _my girlfriend. She's a crazy, obsessed psycho. She's out of her fucking mind! So, take my advice and stay the hell away from her."

"Sean, why are you treating me this way?" Jill sobbed.

"He's just jealous because he's afraid I just might steal you away from him," Oliver told her.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Sean scoffed."I am _not _jealous of you. You've always been jealous of me and Jay when he used to work here. You're just mad because you've been working here longer than everyone else and you're not even one of the best mechanics."

"Oh, fuck you!" Oliver rasped, giving him the middle finger.

"Oliver, do you want me to tell your wife that you're trying to pick up another woman?" Sean stated.

"Don't threaten me, asshole!" Oliver yelled."I've been itching to kick your ass for a long time. Today just might be that day."

The other mechanics walked closer to witness the dispute. Sean stared at Oliver as if he was a big joke. Oliver actually had his fists up, boxer-style. Sean simply laughed at the short, scrawny old man.

"Oliver, I am half your age and twice your muscle mass," Sean said."You might want to chill out."

"Sweetie, you just need to relax," Jill told him."Try to calm down."

Jill reached out to touch him but he pushed her hand away.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Sean shouted.

"I love you, Sean!" Jill made a big scene."Please, don't do this to me. You're going to dump me after what you did to me?!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Sean argued.

"Look what you did to my face!" Jill screamed.

She removed her sunglasses and all of Sean's coworkers gasped when they saw the black eye Jill received from the beating she got from Manny two days ago. Now she's making everyone believe that _Sean _punched her!

"What have I done so wrong to you to make you beat me the way you did?" Jill cried.

Everyone stated at Sean with shock and contempt.

"She's lying!" Sean exclaimed."I did not hit this woman!"

"Yes, you did!" Jill sobbed."But I want to forgive you! You just have to promise to stop beating me!"

Sean grew enraged and grabbed her by the arms.

"Get the fuck out of here or I _will _hit you!" Sean yelled.

As Jill cried, the mechanics quickly grabbed Sean and pulled him away from her.

"Any man that beats women is a fucking coward!" one of the mechanics shouted at him.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about!" Sean argued.

Jill paid Oliver for his services and then she got back in her car. She drove off with an evil smile on her face.

"And don't come back here!" Sean shouted.

The boss Al came rushing to the scene.

"Is there a goddamn problem out here?!" Al shrieked.

"Get the hell off of me!" Sean shouted at the mechanics.

He broke free of their grasps.

"Sean, what the fuck is going on?" Al demanded.

"Nothing," Sean sighed.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Al insisted.

"Sean's girlfriend came here to get her flat tire changed while he was on his lunch break," Oliver started to lie."So, when he came back and saw me helping her, he got angry and he threatened me."

"You lying old piece of shit!" Sean yelled.

"Shut up and let him finish!" Al snapped.

"Anyway, his girlfriend tried to calm him down but he threatened to hit her, so that's why everybody held him back," Oliver continued."She got scared and drove off."

"Is this true?" Al asked the other mechanics.

They all nodded and said 'yeah'.

"Sean, let's go to my office right now," Al demanded, sharply.

Sean sighed and followed Al to his office. Al took a seat at his desk and Sean took a seat in front of it.

"Sean, I already fired Jay and I really ought to do the same to you," Al stated, sternly.

"Al, come on!" Sean complained."Those guys don't know what they're talking about. They didn't even witness the whole incident."

"Relax; I'm not going to fire you," Al insisted."But you will be suspended for seven days."

"Great," Sean muttered.

"I own this place and I do not appreciate it being the center of a goddamn soap opera drama scene," Al told him."What the hell's the matter with you and Jay? You know I fired his ass because he wound up in jail for hitting his ex-wife last year. Do you guys like to abuse women?"

"I don't abuse women," Sean responded."The woman that came by is someone I was briefly involved with and she just got too attached to let me go. She's been pestering me ever since I let her go. The woman has serious issues. The other guys are liars, especially Oliver."

"What you do in your personal life is none of my business, but I won't tolerate it here," Al told him."Half the guys here already have criminal records including you and me. I believe in giving ex-criminals a chance to be employed because I know from experience how difficult it is to find a job with a record. However, I will not keep anyone here that _continues _to engage in criminal activities and that includes domestic violence."

"Al, it's really not what you think," Sean said.

"Like I said, I'm not firing you," Al stated."But you are being suspended. Go home and I'll see you next Monday. End of discussion."

Sean started to protest but he didn't want to push his luck. So, he just clocked out and left Al's office. As he headed back outside, he glared at the other mechanics with deep anger.

"You guys are fucking unbelievable," Sean growled."I was _this _close to losing my job. I can't believe you all could be such backstabbers after all I've done for you. You have no idea what the real truth is behind me and that sick woman that came by here. I've done a lot for you guys. How many times did I cover for some of you when you wanted to ditch work to hang at a bar or something? How many times did I lend some of you money and told you not to pay it back?"

The other mechanics felt stupid; they couldn't respond. Sean approached one of the guys; he was tall, burly Mexican man with long, curly black hair.

"Alfredo, I'm especially disappointed in you," Sean told him."You were so quick to call me a woman beater. You're a fucking hypocrite. Do you remember what happened ten years ago? You smacked your wife through a wall during a heated argument. That same night, you called my house crying because she was going to take your kids and go back to Mexico for good. My ex-wife and I are the reason you two are still together. Do you recall Emma and me going to your house and convincing your wife to give you a second chance? We kept insisting that you were a really good guy and you just made one bad mistake out of anger. And this is how you thank me?"

Alfredo lowered his head in shame; he couldn't bear to look Sean in the eye. Lastly, Sean turned to Oliver and glared at him with contempt.

"Oliver, you can go to hell," Sean stated, coldly."You've always been jealous of me and Jay. I have nothing to say to you. If you want to be a dumb ass and put your life and your marriage in jeopardy to hook up with that psychotic bitch, it's totally up to you. In fact, you'll be doing _me _a favor if you manage to get her off of my back. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Oliver just stared angrily at Sean.

"All of you are fucking ridiculous," Sean said.

After that, he headed to his car and drove off. He was so stressed and angry; he needed some relief. So, he picked up a bottle of liquor on his way home. After he pulled up in the driveway, his cell phone chimed. He checked a text message and it was from Jill.

It read: _It's clear to me that you really don't care about me even though I loved you dearly. Have it your way. I'm sick of begging. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. But it's not quite over yet. You're going to pay for the pain you caused. You better beware! _

Sean shut his phone off and punched the steering wheel angrily.


	23. Red Flag

*This chapter is named after a song by Kittie*

A few days passed and Jill has been quite distant from Sean since the stunt she pulled at his job on Monday. Sean wondered if it was all over but he still felt uneasy about the text she sent him. He moved all of his things out of Manny's place and moved in with his parents in Wasaga on Wednesday night. He had to tell them everything that happened. He told them why Manny broke up with him and he also told them about the trouble he's in because of Jill's sick obsession. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron had to lecture him for it.

Sean lied back on the bed in his old bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. He had a lot on his mind, specifically Manny. They haven't spoken since she broke up with him and he's been debating whether to call her or not. Although it's only been four days since they broke up, it felt like four _years. _He missed her terribly. So, he picked up his cell phone and decided to call her cell.

"What do you want, Sean?" Manny answered, harshly.

"I just want you to know that I got all of my stuff out of the house," Sean told her.

"Good," Manny responded.

"How's Angel doing?" Sean asked.

"He's fine," Manny replied, coldly.

"I want to see him this weekend," Sean said.

"You're not going to use him as an excuse to talk to me," Manny stated.

"I still think you're making a big mistake by leaving Toronto with him," Sean told her.

"I'm not going to argue with you about that," Manny snapped."Goodnight."

"Manny, don't hang—" Sean started to say.

Too late. Manny hung up on him. Sean sighed and punched the pillow in frustration. He had trouble sleeping that night.

The next day, a Thursday afternoon, a light fall of snow sprinkled from the clouds. Melisa closed her coat tightly as she headed outside. It was four o clock in the afternoon and she just got off of work. She walked into the faculty parking lot in search of her car. When she saw it, she gasped in horror. All four of her tires had been slashed.

"What the fuck?" she cursed.

She stood there to ponder who might've done something like this. It didn't take her long to suspect Jill of this crime. Melisa grew so hot with anger that she barely felt the bitter cold outside.

"Melisa?" someone said.

Melisa turned around and saw Toby approaching her.

"Is everything okay?" Toby asked.

"No!" Melisa exclaimed."Look at my goddamn car!"

Toby saw her slashed tires.

"Holy shit," Toby responded.

"I can't believe this," Melisa said, angrily.

"Who the hell would do something like that to you?" Toby asked.

"I don't know," Melisa replied.

"Are you going to call the police?" Toby asked.

"Not now," Melisa told him."I'm going to talk to Jay. He can fix this."

"Cool; do you need a ride?" Toby asked.

"No thanks," Melisa replied."I'll see you later."

Before Toby can say anything else, Melisa stormed out of the parking lot. Toby found it a bit strange. However, he just shrugged it off and headed to his car. Melisa didn't want to tell him who she thought did that to her car. Toby had no idea who Jill was or about the scheme. She didn't want to get him involved.

Melisa walked down the sidewalk; the snowflakes melted against her steamy, furious face. She was enraged beyond belief. She was almost sure that it was Jill who did that. Melisa made it clear a while ago that she no longer wanted any part of the scheme yet this crazy woman is after her too. The Dot was only a few blocks away from Degrassi Community School. She was going there to have a word with Jay.

_This shit has gone far enough, _Melisa thought.

Melisa stood at the curb and waited as the cars drove past. A few seconds later, the light turned red and the others cars came to a stop. Melisa proceeded to walk across the street. However, one of the cars decided to keep moving before. Before Melisa has the chance to curse the driving for attempting run a red light, she realized he or she was coming straight at her! Melisa tried to hurry out of the way but it was too late. The white Honda Accord ran right into her.

The crash caused Melisa flipped onto the windshield and roll off the hood. Melisa fell into the street, injured and unconscious. The driver quickly ran the red light and promptly drove off. The drivers were appalled at the vicious scene. Some of them called the police. A couple in a minivan rushed out to see Melisa sprawled out of the ground. They carried her into the van and quickly drove off to find the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, Jay was at the Dot. There weren't many customers at the time, so he went outside to have a cigarette. Suddenly, Toby pulled up in front of the Dot and parked his car. He quickly got out and ran towards Jay.

"Jay quick!" Toby cried out."Melisa's hurt! She got hit by a car!"

"What?!" Jay exclaimed.

Jay quickly hurried inside to tell his manager he had to leave. Toby was driving nearby and a parent of a Degrassi student pulled up aside his car and informed him of the terrible incident. So, Toby called Xavier to let him know what happened. When Jay came out of the restaurant, he and Toby got into their cars and drove off.

A while later, they were at the hospital and they met Xavier in the waiting room. He was angry and distraught after finding out what happened to his girlfriend.

"I wish these fucking doctors would hurry up and tell me what the fuck is going on with my girl," Xavier growled.

"I'm still stunned," Toby said.

"Who the fuck did this?!" Xavier exclaimed."I have a feeling someone did it on purpose."

Jay didn't know what to say. If he told Xavier that he thinks Jill is responsible for this, he would surely lose his mind. Unfortunately, Xavier had the same suspicions.

"Jay, I need to talk to you alone," Xavier told him.

"Alright," Jay said, nervously.

Jay and Xavier stepped out of the waiting room into a nearby hallway.

"Please tell me what happened to my girlfriend had nothing to do with that bitch from your stupid scheme," Xavier stated, angrily.

"I honestly don't know," Jay sighed."It's possible."

"This is fucking bullshit!" Xavier yelled out.

"Xavier, you have to calm down," Jay told him.

"Fuck calm down!" Xavier snapped."I told you not to plan this shit."

"Xavier, I'm upset too," Jay said."Don't blame me for this."

"I swear if Melisa doesn't make it….I'll kill you," Xavier snarled.

Jay was taken aback. He never took kindly to threats but he actually understood Xavier's rage. Xavier finally took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," Xavier said, softly.

"It's okay," Jay said.

Xavier fought the urge to cry; he tried to remain strong.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Jay said."We have to wait for the doctor."

They headed back into the waiting room and sat down with Toby. Suddenly, Jay's cell phone rang; it was Emma.

"Hello?" Jay answered.

"Jay, the receptionist told me that you called," Emma said."Is everything okay?"

"No," Jay replied.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Someone ran Melisa over with a car," Jay told her.

Emma gasped in shock.

"I'm at the hospital with Xavier and Toby," Jay continued."We hope she's alright. Toby thinks someone did this on purpose."

"Jay, do you think it might have been Jill?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling," Jay sighed.

"Oh God," Emma sobbed a little.

"Baby, try and relax," Jay told her."What time are you getting off of work?"

"At nine," Emma replied.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home," Jay said.

"Okay."

After saying goodbye, Jay hung up. Xavier, Jay and Toby just sat around anxiously and quietly in the waiting room. Finally, a hefty female doctor approached them. They all stood up.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" Jay asked.

The doctor gave a remorseful sigh which alarmed Xavier a bit.

"What is going on with my fiancée?" Xavier demanded, nervously.

"She's in critical condition, sir," the doctor replied."She suffered a broken arm, broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. Worst of all, she fell into a coma."

Xavier, Jay and Toby were all appalled.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor sympathized.

"I can't believe this," Xavier started to cry.

"We're going to do the best that we can," the doctor assured him.

After speaking to the doctor for a little while, they all decided to go home. They weren't allowed to see Melisa at the moment. Jay and Toby did their best to comfort Xavier on their way to the parking lot. They all went their separate ways to their cars and drove away.

Jay picked Taylor up from Emma's parents and drove home. There was no way he could tell them what happened. When he arrived home, he sat on the bed and tried to gather his thoughts together. He had a bone to pick with Jill; he was quite sure that she was the one responsible for what happened. So, he called her cell phone.

"Hello?" Jill answered.

"Jill, you are a sick, disgusting psychotic bitch," Jay growled.

"Okay, you've told me that like a billion times," Jill muttered."What else is new?"

"So, you're just going to pretend like you don't know what you did?!" Jay yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jill asked, sharply.

"Why the fuck did you hit Melisa with a car?!" Jay screamed into the phone.

"What?!" Jill exclaimed."I didn't do anything?"

"Don't fucking lie!" Jay snapped."She's in the hospital and she may be dying because of you!"

"You can't prove I did anything," Jill snarled.

"So, you're admitting it?" Jay asked.

"Look, I did nothing to her," Jill told him."End of story."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Jay stated, heatedly.

"That sounds like a threat," Jill commented.

"I'm just playing your game," Jay insisted.

"Well, the game is bound to be over soon," Jill declared.

"_That _sounds like a threat," Jay said.

"I'm just playing _my _game," Jill mocked him.

Before Jay can respond, she hung up on him. Jay closed his phone and clenched his fists.

"Shit!" he hissed.

The phone conversation convinced Jay even more that Jill was guilty. He was now a hundred percent sure. Finally, Emma arrived home from work and headed upstairs to the bedroom. She didn't even look at Jay; she just walked over to the closet to hang up her coat.

"Hey baby," Jay said.

"Jay, I am really upset," Emma told him, in a shaky voice.

"I know," Jay nodded.

"Things are getting really scary," Emma said, crying."I really think Jill did this to her."

"I do too," Jay said.

Suddenly, Jay's cell phone rang. It was Xavier. He told them that he was on his way to the police station because they caught the person responsible for running Melisa over. Without a second thought, Jay decided to drive over there to meet him. Emma wanted to go too, but she had to watch Taylor. There was no way she could have dropped her off with her parents again without telling them why.

When Jay arrived at the police station, he sat with Xavier in the waiting room. Earlier that evening, an eyewitness of the incident indentified a man by the name of David Freeman as the driver and perpetrator. The Honda that deliberately ran Melisa over belonged to him. David was a short, obese man with thinning brown hair. When a police officer pointed David out in a backroom, Xavier flew into a deep rage.

Xavier ran towards the guy and punched him square in the fist, spitting his lip open. David fell against the wall and clasped a hand over his bloody mouth. Before Xavier can proceed with his attack, two officers quickly grabbed and shoved him into a wall. As they handcuffed him, Jay tried to pull them away.

"Back the hell off!" one of the officers growled.

Jay obediently stepped back and sighed. He knew that Xavier was outraged, but he wish he would've controlled himself. Suddenly, a tall, burly middle-aged black man in a dark blue suit rushed into the office.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" the man roared.

"Your son just attacked the suspect," one of the officers responded.

"Xavier, what the hell's a matter with you?" the man demanded, angrily.

Xavier glared at his father. He was the chief of police.

"He tried to kill my fucking girlfriend!" Xavier yelled.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" David cried.

"Be quiet!" the chief barked.

He told the officers to remove the handcuffs from his son's wrists. They obediently complied.

"Xavier, you know better than to come in here acting like a goddamn fool!" the chief snapped.

"Dad, I'm pissed off!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Sit your ass down!" the chief shouted."Both of you!"

Jay and Xavier took a seat.

"Until you decide to wear a badge someday, you better leave the law to me," the chief stated."Is that clear?"

"Yes," Xavier responded, shaking with fury.

"I should lock your ass up for the night and teach you a lesson," the chief snarled."I may be your father but you're not going to fuck with my career. Do you understand me?"

"You're the chief," Xavier muttered.

"Shut up," the chief snapped."Stop being a smartass."

"Dad, I'm really upset," Xavier said, tearfully."Melisa could _die_. She can't even breathe on her own right now."

The chief saw the look of pain in his son's face, so he started to soften up a bit.

"Son, we're going to get down to the bottom of this," the chief assured him."I promise."

The chief leaned down and gave Xavier a firm hug. Jay placed a comforting hand on Xavier's shoulder. He was upset too, but he had to keep his cool. The officers told them that they would have the situation sorted out soon enough. Moments later, Xavier and Jay were dismissed from the police station. Things were getting uglier and uglier. Surely, it was only a matter of time before it reaches its deadliest peak.

Although they've caught the man who allegedly ran Jill over, that doesn't mean that Jill was behind it. Jay still suspected her of being the culprit. He felt that he was the main one who can end this situation before anyone else gets hurt, but there were three things he was prepared to do. He needed to have a talk with Sean and learn all of the details of his interactions with Jill as a result of this scheme. He needed to confess to Sean that he planned a revenge scheme against him and Manny. And last but not least, it was time to tell Emma about his past. About Jill. About their son. About EVERYTHING.

**Be prepared for the next chapter! **


	24. Time Bomb

*This chapter is named after a song by Godsmack*

Fridays were supposed to be everyone's favorite day of the week; however, this particular Friday started off with mere grief. Everyone, especially Xavier, was still upset over what happened to Melisa. She was badly injured and she was in a coma. Her chances of survival weren't exactly _low_ but they weren't very high either. Therefore, everyone was terribly worried about her.

Manny did not hear about what happened to Melisa last night. At six o clock in the morning, Manny woke up and started getting ready for work. She was still staying at her parents' house and she had plans to start packing the rest of her things from her house since Sean finally left. Manny showered and got dressed in a tight-fitting beige pantsuit. She gave Angel a kiss while he was still asleep and then said goodbye to her parents.

She grabbed her coat, left the apartment building and made her way to her car. Her car was parked across the street. As Manny headed across the street, she noticed another car parked behind hers. A very young guy with light-brown hair was sitting behind the wheel. He honked his horn and signaled for Manny to come over. Manny assumed he may have needed directions or something, so she walked over to the car. The guy pulled down the passenger's seat window.

"Do you know where I can find the nearest Home Depot?" the guy asked.

Manny started giving him detailed directions as to how to get there.

"I'm sorry, can you lean a little closer?" the guy requested."It's a little too windy to hear you clearly."

Manny nodded and leaned her head forward through the open window of the passenger's seat. Suddenly, the guy grabbed her by the front of her coat and pulled her forward. Manny shrieked and started struggling break free. Maintaining his grip, the guy unexpectedly drew a silver pistol from his coat pocket and pressed it against Manny's forehead.

"Make another fucking sound and I'll blow your brains out," the guy threatened.

Manny was petrified beyond all belief.

"Now, calmly get in the car and don't cause a scene," the guy ordered.

Manny was shaking and shivering with extreme fright as she opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"I don't understand…what did I do?" Manny started to cry.

"Don't ask me that question; ask my mother," the guy responded.

"What?" Manny was confused.

Suddenly, Manny heard the sound of another gun cocking. She looked to her right and gasped when she saw Jill standing outside of the car, aiming the gun at Manny's head through the window.

"Oh my God," Manny whimpered.

"Good morning, bitch," Jill greeted her, wickedly."Did you think I was going to let you get away with beating the shit out of me?"

Manny's lips trembled and her blood ran cold in her veins.

"You don't look so tough now," Jill taunted her.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Manny sputtered, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart; I'll be sure to answer all of your questions before you die," Jill replied, coldly.

_Die? _Manny thought.

She was truly afraid and she knew she didn't deserve this.

"Well done, Ashton," Jill said.

"Thanks," Ashton nodded.

"If this is about Sean, I broke up with him," Manny said, pleadingly."I'm moving out of Toronto."

"This isn't just about Sean," Jill insisted."You are going to pay for assaulting me."

"Jill, I'm sorry," Manny sobbed."You don't have to do this."

"Too late," Jill snapped."Now give me your cell phone and your car keys."

"What?!" Manny wailed.

As soon she took another glance at the TWO guns pointing at her, Manny knew better than to argue with her. So, she reluctantly dug into her purse and handed her car keys and cellular phone to Jill.

"Okay Ashton, we're going home," Jill told him.

Ashton nodded. Jill headed to Manny's car, started the engine and let the heat kick in for a few minutes. After that, she started driving off with Ashton following behind her. Manny has never been so terrified in her life. She wondered if anyone witnessed what just happened and notified the police.

Meanwhile, Emma was driving on the highway, heading to work. She was feeling slightly nauseous that morning. Her pregnancy was wearing her down but she didn't plan on going on maternity leave until she was at least six months pregnant. Suddenly, Jay called her cell phone. Emma put on her earpiece.

"Hey baby," Emma answered.

"Hey; are you feeling okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Emma replied."What's up?"

"Xavier just called me and he told me that his dad said that the guy they caught isn't the one who ran Melisa over," Jay reported.

"Are you serious?" Emma responded, surprised.

"Yeah," Jay said."It turns out that someone jacked that man's car and framed him."

"Oh shit," Emma gasped."How did they find all of this out?"

"The guy had a roundtrip plane ticket in his wallet that says his flight was supposed to arrive in Toronto at 6:15PM….Melisa was run over a little before 4:00PM," Jay explained.

"Oh wow," Emma responded.

"Aren't you getting off a little early today?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting off at three," Emma told him.

"Okay, we're going to stop by the hospital when you get off to see how Melisa's doing," Jay said.

"Okay," Emma agreed.

"I love you, baby," Jay told her."I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too," Emma responded.

After hanging up with Jay, Emma kept on driving. Things were getting weirder and weirder. The man they arrested for running over Melisa was actually innocent. That made Jay and Emma believe even more that it was Jill who did this. However, they had no evidence to support their suspicion.

Later on in the afternoon, school was over. A substitute teacher was temporarily assigned to replace Melisa until she fully recovers. Dakota felt terrible when she heard what happened to her. She had no suspicions about who was responsible for it; therefore, she assumed it was just an unfortunate accident.

As the students walked towards the exit of building, Dakota and Kyle held hands as they walked and talked.

"I still can't believe what happened to Ms. Valdez yesterday," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I'm still in shock too," Dakota sighed.

"I hope she makes it," Kyle said.

"So do I," Dakota agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to get to practice now," Kyle told her.

"Okay, I'll call you later," Dakota nodded.

They kissed and then parted ways. A few seconds later, Dakota's cell phone rang. It was Emma.

"Hi Mom," Dakota answered.

"Hey sweetie," Emma said."I'm on my way to the hospital to see Melisa. Liberty's going to pick you up after practice today."

"Okay," Dakota said.

"I'll see you later," Emma told her.

"Okay. Bye Mom."

Dakota put her cell phone away and walked over to her locker. As she starting putting her text books away, a text message came through on her cell phone. It was from Manny's cellular phone. Dakota felt herself getting heated, but she read the text anyway.

Manny's text: _Hi Dakota, I know you're still upset with me but please don't take it out on your brother._

Dakota texted Manny back: _What are you talking about? I still love Angel and that's not going to change just because you and my dad are vicious liars._

Manny's text: _Did your dad tell you that I'm leaving Toronto tonight? I'm waiting in my car outside of your school right now. I want you to say goodbye to Angel before we leave."_

Dakota couldn't believe what she was reading. Why would Manny make such a sudden decision to leave Toronto with Angel? She was very disappointed but she texted back.

Dakota's text: _Okay, I'm coming outside now. _

Dakota shut her locker and then heading towards the exit. She walked down the steps of Degrassi and she noticed Manny's car sitting across the street. Dakota walked across the street and approached the car. Manny was sitting in the driver's seat. Her hat, sunglasses and scarf covered up her facial features quite significantly. Dakota opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat.

Suddenly, Manny removed her sunglasses and glared at Dakota. Dakota was shocked. This wasn't Manny at all! It was Jill! Veronica's mother!

"Mrs. Palmrose?" Dakota gasped.

"Hello, sweetheart," Jill said, with an evil smile.

Horrified, Dakota attempted to leave the car but Jill quickly drew her gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't even think about it," Jill snarled.

Dakota was overwhelmed with fright as she grew pale with horror.

"Fasten your seatbelt, precious," Jill ordered."We're going for a little ride."

Holy crap. Dakota has been kidnapped…………


	25. Untitled

{I'm slipping off the edge; I'm hanging by a thread. I wanna start this over again. So, I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered. And I can't explain what happened. And I can't erase all the things that I've done.}(Sean's remorseful thoughts)

*This chapter is named after a song by Simple Plan*

At around 3:30PM, Emma and Jay were at the hospital. They were only able to visit Melisa for a short period of time but she was still in a coma. So, they talked to Xavier for a little while to comfort him. However, Emma needed to pick up Taylor and be home by the time Dakota comes home, so she has to leave. Jay stayed at the hospital for a little while longer. At 5:53PM, Emma's cell phone rang while she was driving. She attached the earpiece and answered.

"Hello?"

"Emma, it's me," Sean said.

"Hey," Emma responded, without enthusiasm.

"I heard about Melisa," Sean stated."Is she alright?"

"We hope so," Emma sighed.

"Are you home?" Sean asked.

"Almost," Emma replied."I just picked Taylor up from my parents'. Why?"

"I need to talk to you," Sean told her."And Jay."

"Jay is still at the hospital," Emma said."He'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, I'm on my way to your house right now," Sean said.

"Okay."

Emma hung up with Sean and continued driving home. Finally, she pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She picked Taylor up from her car seat and then locked the door.

"It's cold out here," Emma murmured.

Emma adjusted Taylor's scarf and carried her up to the front porch. Just as Emma was about to enter the house, she heard Sean pull up in his car. Emma turned around as Sean parked his car and stepped out of it.

"Hey," Emma greeted him.

"Hey," Sean said.

He walked up to the porch and followed Emma inside the house. As always, the dogs frantically hopped all over them and wagged their little tails.

"Hold Taylor for a second," Emma said."I'm going to take the dogs out to pee."

"Okay," Sean nodded.

Emma handed Taylor over to Sean and then headed towards the back. The dogs scampered behind her.

"Hey sweetie," Sean cooed.

He gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek. He took a seat in the living room and sat Taylor on his lap. First, he removed his coat and then he removed Taylor's. While Sean was playing with Taylor in the living room, Emma took the dogs in the backyard to relieve themselves. Moments later, she came back in the house with the dogs and removed her coat.

Sean sat Taylor down beside him on the sofa. Emma walked into the living room and sat down next to Sean. There was an awkward seconds for a few seconds until Emma spoke up.

"Do you want any coffee?" Emma offered.

"No, I'm good," Sean replied."Is Dakota at cheer practice or something?"

"Yeah, Liberty should be bringing her home any second now," Emma told him.

"Okay," Sean said.

"So, you had something to talk about?" Emma asked.

"Yeah; a lot actually," Sean said.

Emma folded her hands on her lap and listened to Sean.

"Everything is just going so wrong lately," Sean sighed."Manny left me. She's planning to leave Toronto and she's taking Angel with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emma sympathized.

"It's all because of me and the stupid choices I make," Sean continued."I cheated on her with this woman named Jill. Her daughter is the one that fought Dakota at the beginning of the school year."

Although Emma knew that already, there was no way she could tell Sean that. Sean still had no idea that Jill was a part of a revenge scheme that Jay planned.

"I'm just constantly hurting everyone I love and I feel so…so bad," Sean said, sadly.

"I don't know why you have to be that way, Sean," Emma sighed."I know you're capable of being a much better person than that."

"Emma, I'm really sorry," Sean told her."Of all the pain I caused, I feel the worse about what I did to you."

"Sean, I'm not even upset about you and Manny anymore," Emma insisted."I've been over that for a while now."

"I'm not talking about Manny," Sean said."I'm talking about Dakota."

"Oh," Emma said.

"I was wrong for allowing her to hate you," Sean admitted."You're right. It wasn't Manny's responsibility to tell her the truth; it was mine. I don't know what the hell has gotten into me."

"Well, I'm glad to finally hear you say that," Emma told him.

"When I found out that you were pregnant with our first child, it was the best day of my life," Sean stated."I fell in love with Dakota the moment I felt her move in your belly. As she grew up and got attached to me, it was the greatest feeling you can imagine. All my life, I've heard people call me white trash and say a lot of condescending shit about me. My self-confidence completely went down because of the way I've been treated by a lot of people. I know you loved me, I know Jay loved me and I know Manny loved me. But Dakota was really the only person that ever made me feel like I was truly an amazing guy and can do no wrong. I didn't want to let her down. So, that's why I lied to her about what really happened between us. I just couldn't bear to tell her that I'm not perfect."

Tears formed in Sean's eyes.

"But I was so wrong for ruining her relationship with you for my own selfish reasons," Sean continued."I can't believe I hurt you the way I did. I hurt Jay. I hurt Dakota. And now I hurt Manny."

Suddenly, Sean broke down and cried his eyes out. He felt completely terrible.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," he sobbed, uncontrollably.

Emma leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him. Sean hugged her back as he literally cried onto her shoulder. Taylor just sat there playing with her soft, pint-sized toy.

"Sean, you're not a bad person," Emma told him, softly."You just made some bad choices. It's not too late to fix things."

Sean continued to cry and Emma hugged him tighter. This is the same man who cheated on her, broke her heart and lied to their daughter about her. But this was also the same man she fell in love with at the tender age of twelve and has given her plenty of good times in her life. There was no way she couldn't forgive him.

"I forgive you, Sean," Emma said.

They were so caught up in that moment of grief and repentance that they didn't see or hear Jay enter the living room.

"What's going on?" Jay demanded, confused.

Emma and Sean stopped hugging and stood up.

"Sean finally apologized for what he did," Emma told him.

Jay just crossed his arms; he didn't seem impressed.

"Jay, I'm sorry," Sean told him."I know I took forever to apologize but I'm doing it now. You're the best friend I've ever had and I hate myself for hurting you."

Jay didn't respond.

"Jay, it's time to move on," Emma stated."We've been angry long enough."

Jay glanced at Emma and then he looked at Sean's tearful face. Finally, Jay walked towards Sean and hugged him firmly. Emma stepped towards them and joined. The three of them gave each other a firm, loving group hug. Finally, they let go.

Emma smiled with tears in her eyes. She was happy that the two men she loved very dearly, her boyfriend and her ex-husband, had finally made up after hating each other for such a long time. They all took a seat on the couch.

"Sean, before we go any further, I have something to tell you," Jay stated.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"I know all about the trouble you've been having with that woman Jill," Jay admitted."I know why you and Manny broke up. I know it all."

"What are you saying?" Sean asked, nervously.

Jay sighed and then explained the story."After I divorced Manny and wound up in jail for that altercation I had with her, I was really angry. So, I plotted revenge on the two of you."

Sean sighed and hung his head in disappointment.

"I told Melisa to make a deal with Jill," Jay continued."The deal was if Melisa changes her daughter's grade from an F to an A, Jill would seduce you and cause you and Manny to break up. I regret doing it now."

Sean was speechless but Emma was proud of Jay for making that confession.

"Sean, I'm really sorry," Jay apologized."If I could take that back then I would."

"I can't be angry with you," Sean sighed."Manny and I did something horrible to you and Emma. It was just Karma."

"It's more than Karma," Jay insisted."Things are getting really ugly. Did you hear about what happened to Melisa?"

"Yeah," Sean replied."That really sucks."

"I think Jill had something to do with it," Jay told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sean groaned."She's a crazy, psychotic bitch."

"I'm aware of that," Jay sighed.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

That was it. Jay knew he had to finally tell Emma and Sean the truth about Jill. He had to let them know exactly how well he knows her. Jay opened his mouth to confess but he couldn't get the words out. He felt a tight knot in his throat.

"Jay, what is it?" Emma demanded.

Before Jay can answer, Emma's cell phone rang. It was Liberty.

"Hey Liberty," Emma answered."I was just about to wonder what was taking you so long."

"Emma, I'm really worried," Liberty told her."I don't know what's going on."

"What is it, Liberty?" Emma asked, nervously.

"I went to pick up Dakota but she wasn't there," Liberty said."I called her cell like ten times but she didn't answer. So, I went inside the school and looked for her at the gym where cheer practice takes place. But the other cheerleaders said she didn't even show up to practice. I don't know what's going on."

"Oh my goodness," Emma gasped."Thanks Liberty, I have to call you later."

Emma hung up with Liberty with a nervous look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Liberty said she can't find Dakota," Emma told him."She's not answering her cell either."

"Oh shit," Sean responded."We have to find her."

Jay, Emma and Sean stood up and started to put their coats on. Emma put on Taylor's coat and then picked her up. Suddenly, Sean's cell phone rang. When he saw Jill's number on the caller ID, his blood began to boil with rage.

"It's Jill," Sean told Emma and Jay.

"Hello?" Sean answered.

"Did you call the police?" Jill asked.

"For what?" Sean demanded.

"I have your precious little princess with me," Jill told him.

"What the fuck?!" Sean yelled.

Emma and Jay looked at Sean.

"Listen to me very closely," Jill snarled."I want you to call Jay and Emma. I want the three of you at my house tonight."

"You're goddamn right we're going over there tonight, you fucking psycho!" Sean shouted."You kidnapped my fucking daughter!"

"What?!" Emma screamed.

"I'm calling the fucking cops," Jay stated.

Jill overheard Jay and Emma's voices in the background.

"If he calls the police I'll kill her right now!" Jill shrieked.

"Jay, just wait!" Sean told him.

Jay put his cell phone away.

"Put me on the speaker," Jill demanded.

Sean put his cell phone on speaker so Emma and Jay can hear too.

"You all better listen to me very carefully," Jill stated, harshly."I want the three of you here by eight o clock tonight. Leave the police out of this. I'm serious! I swear on my husband's grave if I hear any sirens outside my house, I will kill the little bitch. Do you understand?"

"We'll be there," Sean said, angrily.

Jill hung up.

"Fuck!" Sean screamed loudly."I can't believe this shit!"

Taylor started to cry when she heard her father yell. Emma stood there with tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Emma cried."I don't want her to hurt my baby."

"Fuck this shit," Jay said, sternly."If she doesn't want the police involved, I have another idea. I got something for that crazy bitch. Let's go."

Without a second thought, the three of them headed outside to their cars and drove off. First, Emma dropped Taylor off at Liberty and Toby's house. She told them that they're still looking for Dakota and not to call the police. Although they were worried, Toby and Liberty agreed to watch Taylor for her. After that, they all drove to Towerz's house. After parking their cars, Jay, Sean and Emma hurried up the front steps and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Keisha answered the door wearing a bathrobe and a scarf on her head.

"Oh, what's up?" Keisha greeted them.

"Hey Keisha," Jay responded."Is Towerz here? It's urgent."

"Yeah, come in," Keisha told them."That lazy motherfucker is on the couch sleeping."

Keisha let them all into the house and shut the door. They followed Keisha through the kitchen and into the living room. Towerz was snoozing on the couch just like Keisha said.

"Towerz, get your lazy ass up!" Keisha yelled.

Towerz woke up and sat up. He was feeling groggy and grumpy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Towerz, we don't have time to explain but we need a gun," Jay told him.

Keisha was surprised.

"What the hell do you need a gun for?" Towerz demanded.

"We have something we need to take care of," Jay replied.

"What is it?" Towerz asked.

"We can't explain it right now," Sean said."We can't get the police involved in it either."

Towerz looked at them, confused.

"Ya'll in some kind of trouble?" Keisha asked.

"My daughter is in danger," Emma replied, in a shaky voice.

"You have to trust me on this, Towerz," Jay pleaded.

"Alright, man," Towerz agreed."I only got one gun. It's a plain semi-automatic pistol but it'll have to do."

"Thanks," Sean said.

"Baby, go get the gun," Towerz told Keisha.

"Okay," Keisha nodded.

Keisha hurried out of the room. A minute later, she returned with the gun and handed it to Jay.

"Thanks a lot," Jay told her.

"No problem," Keisha said."I loaded it and everything."

"We really appreciate it," Emma told her.

"Ya'll need me to come with you?" Towerz asked.

"No, we have to do this on our own," Sean told him."We'll explain everything later. Thanks again."

Without another word, Emma, Jay and Sean hurried out the house and got into their cars. Since Sean knew where Jill lived, he was the one that lead the way.

_This bitch threatened to kill my fucking daughter, _Sean thought. _She's not getting away with this shit._

**Oh boy. It's on now! **


	26. How To Save A Life

*This chapter is named after a song by The Fray*

Sean, Jay and Emma drove down the road. Although they were careful not to attract police attention for speeding, they meant business. They were all equally furious and their adrenaline pumped wildly as they got closer to their destination. Jill's mansion was in a secluded area down a hill near a wide stream. The three of them pulled onto her property and parked their cars. They walked up to the large fancy front door of her house and rang the doorbell. They waited a few moments for an answer and then rang the doorbell again. Sean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Sean answered.

"Stop ringing the goddamn bell," Jill snapped."The door isn't locked."

Sean hung up the phone and opened the door. They stepped into the house and shut the door behind them. They walked through the hallway into the large living room.

"Jill, where the hell are you?" Sean called out.

"Right here," she responded.

Sean, Jay and Emma turned around and saw Jill step into the living room with Dakota. Jill had one handgrip on Dakota's hair and the other hand was holding a gun to her head. Jill was wearing a long, maroon nightgown and sandals. Jay aimed his gun at her.

"Let her go!" Emma screamed.

"Shut your mouth or you all will die now," Jill threatened.

Dakota was trying to remain calm, but she was clearly afraid.

"What the fuck do you want, Jill?!" Sean yelled."We're all here like you told us to be. Let Dakota go!"

"I just want us all to get together and have a nice little chat," Jill remarked, evilly."But we do have two more guests for the party."

Emma, Sean and Jay were confused until two people stepped into the living room. It was Manny and Ashton. Ashton had his gun pointed at Manny's back as she walked in front of him. They stood next to Jill and Dakota.

"Manny," Sean gasped.

Manny trembled with fear; she didn't know how to react.

"Jay, do you recognize this handsome young man?" Jill asked.

Jay opened his mouth and eyes with disbelief. He realized that he was face-to-face with Ashton, his son. It's been nearly fifteen years since he's seen him. Everyone except Jill was wondering why Jay was looking so shocked.

"Jay, what is it?" Sean asked.

Jay was still too shocked to respond. His palms grew sweaty on the gun and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, shakily.

"Come on, Jay," Jill said."Don't you think it's about time that your friends know about your past?"

A tear rolled down Jay's cheek and he took a deep breath.

"Jay…." Emma murmured, squeezing his arm.

"Emma, Sean, Manny…..this is Ashton," Jay revealed, pointing at Ashton."He's my son."

Sean, Manny, Emma and Dakota all gasped in shock. They were _not _expecting such a deep and shocking revelation. They were all speechless.

"I'm sorry you all had to find out this way," Jay sighed, regretfully.

"This can't be true," Manny started to cry.

"Jay, how come you never told me?" Emma asked, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby, I'm…I'm sorry," Jay said, softly.

"He never told anyone about Ashton because he was an embarrassment to Jay since he was born," Jill sneered.

"Fuck you, Jill!" Jay shouted."You're a lying bitch!"

Ashton pointed his gun at Jay and growled."Don't talk to my mother that way, asshole."

"Jay, I am so hurt," Emma sobbed."You should've said something. How old is he?"

"He'll be twenty in two months," Jay replied.

Emma just shook her head and continued to weep.

"Jay, how could you not tell any of us?!" Manny cried, brokenheartedly."I was your wife. Sean's your best friend. Emma's your girlfriend."

"And I'm having your child," Emma added.

Jay glanced around at the devastated expressions on his friends' faces. He felt terrible. Manny and Emma were both crying. Sean didn't cry, but he was clearly hurt.

"Jay, we had such a great friendship," Sean said, sadly."I know it wasn't perfect, but your kid is twenty years old. He was born long before we slept with each other's wives and long before things started getting so fucked up between us. We were so close and we had a good friendship. You could've at least told _me _about your son."

"I'm so sorry, guys," Jay apologized."I know I should've told you this sooner. But there's a reason why I didn't."

"You can't just shock us with a secret you kept for twenty fucking years and then make up an excuse for it," Emma argued, angrily."You lied to me, Jay. You lied to all of us!"

"I didn't lie; I just didn't say anything," Jay insisted.

"What's the difference?" Emma snapped.

"Baby, just let me explain," Jay pleaded.

"She said she doesn't want to hear any excuses," Jill snarled.

"Bitch, was I talking to you?!" Jay yelled.

"You have one more fucking time to call my mom a bitch and I swear I'll blast your fucking face open!" Ashton threatened, loudly.

Jay aimed his gun at Ashton. Father and son stood about five feet apart, pointing their guns at each other.

"Go ahead and shoot," Ashton dared him."You were heartless enough to abandon me without saying goodbye. I'm pretty sure you're heartless enough to kill your own son."

"No, I'm not," Jay told him."I loved you, Ashton. I still do. You don't know the real story."

"Who gives a shit?" Ashton barked."You may be my father biologically, but that's all. I had a father. His name was Donald Palmrose and he's been dead for two years. So, fuck you."

"Your mother is the heartless one, not me," Jay said.

Jay looked at Jill and said."Karma is going to come at you really strong for what you did."

"We'll see about that," Jill smirked.

"Tell Ashton the truth!" Jay shouted.

"Shut up!" Jill shrieked.

"Jill, just let them go," Sean demanded."I'm the one you want. I'm the one who broke your heart. Jay's secret is out and everyone knows it now. But Manny, Emma and Dakota have nothing to do with this. At least let _them_ go."

"I can't do that," Jill shook her head."They'll call the police. I'm not letting them leave this house."

"Okay, but can you please just take that gun from my daughter's head?" Sean asked, calmly.

Jill hesitated for a moment and then released Dakota.

"Get over there," Jill snarled.

Dakota hurried over to her mother and hugged her tightly. She started crying her eyes out.

"It's okay, sweetie," Emma sobbed, as she hugged her daughter."I'm right here."

Sean looked at Dakota. His heart was broken from seeing his daughter so terrified and traumatized.

"Let Manny go too," Sean said.

"No way," Jill snapped."This bitch is the reason why I couldn't have you or Jay. Plus, she hit me. I'm not letting her get away with that."

"I'm sorry," Manny wept.

"Jay, get rid of the gun," Jill demanded.

"No fucking way," Jay retorted.

"I'm not giving you a fucking choice," Jill snapped.

"There's no way I'm getting rid of my gun and letting you kill us all anyway," Jay growled.

Jill pointed her gun upwards and fired one shot in the ceiling. The loudness startled everyone.

"Get rid of the goddamn gun…now!" Jill shouted.

"Jay, just do what she says," Emma begged, tearfully.

Jay's face tightened with fury as he slowly lowered his gun. He tucked it inside of his jeans pocket.

"I don't think so," Jill shook her head."I said get _rid _of it."

"What the fuck do you want me to do with it?!" Jay shouted, frustrated.

"Let's go outside; I'll show you what to do with it," Jill told him.

Jay started walking as Jill followed behind with her gun.

"Ashton, take them up to the art room," Jill ordered.

As Jill headed outside with Jay, Ashton ordered the rest of them to go upstairs. Emma held Dakota's hand as they walked upstairs. Sean walked closely behind Manny, Emma and Dakota.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you," Sean whispered."I promise."

Outside, Jill was leading Jay away from her house and yard.

"Let's make it quick," Jill demanded."It's freezing out here."

Upon Jill's demand, Jay continued to walk until he found himself standing near the edge of a stream. The icy water flowed fiercely and quickly.

"Throw it in there," Jill ordered.

Jay reluctantly removed the gun from his pocket and tossed it into the raging stream.

"Good," Jill said."Now let's go back inside."

They walked all the way back to the mansion. They walked through a few halls and then made their way upstairs.

"They should be waiting in the art room," Jill said.

She guided Jay into a big, beautiful room. The walls were covered with classic paintings and a large, Persian rug was laid out neatly on the floor. There was a piano, a harp and violin placed in different areas of the room. A thick frost covered the huge window near the back.

Sean and Manny were nervously holding hands and leaning against one wall. Emma had her arms around Dakota, comfortingly and protectively. They were leaning against a wall opposite from Sean and Manny. Ashton was standing in the center of the room holding his gun. Jill stood beside Ashton with a three-foot distance between them. Jay stood near the violin.

"Okay, you made Jay get rid of his gun," Sean said."Now what do you want?"

"I want to talk," Jill replied.

"Sure; pick a topic," Sean snapped, sarcastically.

"I want to talk about arrogant, deceitful men like you," Jill stated."I loved you, Sean, and you didn't appreciate it. If you had no intention of ever being with me, why did you sleep with me? Women don't like to settle for being someone's fuck-toy. We don't like to be played with. Now, look at the predicament you put yourself and everyone else into. Your dick got you into some deep shit."

"I told you I didn't want a relationship with you _before _we even had sex," Sean argued."I didn't trick you or mislead you. You misled yourself."

"Shut up!" Jill shrieked."I'm still talking!"

Sean bit down on his lip to control himself.

"When a woman opens up her legs to you, she's giving you her most precious possession," Jill continued."All she wants from a man in return is his heart. Men will fuck anything that walks but most women have morals. It's our nature. We wouldn't fuck someone unless we consider him boyfriend or husband material. Am I right or wrong, Emma?"

Emma didn't respond; she just glared at Jill with pure hate in her eyes. Jill aimed her gun at Emma and cocked it.

"I said…..am I right or wrong?" Jill repeated, in a quiet yet menacing tone.

"You're right," Emma replied, sternly.

Jill turned to Manny and asked."Am I right or wrong, Manny?"

"You're right," Manny said, with a nod.

"Great," Jill smiled, maliciously."We're all on the same page."

"Jill, you set _yourself_ up for heartbreak," Sean insisted."I did nothing wrong to you and I was always honest with you. I lied to Manny and that's what I feel bad about it. Jay told me all about the revenge scheme by the way."

"Wait a minute," Manny responded, confused."What revenge scheme?"

"Jill, how could you possibly be in love with me?" Sean continued."You didn't seduce me because you had feelings for me; you did it because Melisa was going to give Veronica an A in her class if you agreed to take part in Jay's revenge scheme."

"What revenge scheme?" Manny asked, again.

"Sean, are you stupid or something?" Jill snapped."Yes, I agreed to seduce you because Jay told Melisa to give Veronica that A. But did it ever occur to you that I actually developed feelings for you in the process?"

"I don't give a shit," Sean retorted."You were dishonest with me. You were setting me up to lose Manny the whole time!"

"Can someone please answer my fucking question?!" Manny yelled."What revenge scheme are you talking about?"

"Manny, I'm sorry about this," Jay spoke, remorsefully."It's not Sean's fault that we're all standing here right now. It's mine. I'm the real reason why you and Sean broke up. That was the goal in my revenge scheme."

"What?" Manny gasped.

"Last year was a bad year for me, Manny," Jay told her."I found out that Angel and Taylor weren't mine, you won a quarter of my inheritance money when we got divorced, I spent thirty days in jail and I lost my job and wound up working at the Dot. I just felt like I was pushed over the edge. So, when Melisa told me that a woman offered to pay her to give her daughter an A in the class, I told her to do it if the woman agrees to be a part of my revenge scheme. My plan was for Jill to seduce Sean, record it on camera as evidence and when you see it, you'd break up with Sean. I just…I wanted to get back at you both for what you did."

"Do you hate me that much?" Manny asked, crying sadly.

"I don't hate you, Manny," Jay responded."I'm sorry but I was just angry. You and Sean really hurt me."

"Jay, I know how badly I hurt you and I'm really sorry," Manny sobbed."Trust me; I'm _extremely _sorry. But of all the women in the world, why would you pick Jill to use in your plan? For Christ's sake, you have a son with this woman! A son you kept a secret from all of us for twenty years! Why did you choose her?"

"I didn't choose her; Melisa told me about her," Jay explained."There are a billion Jills in the world, so there was no way I could have made the connection right away. I told Melisa to ask her if she would seduce Sean if she gave her daughter an A for the class. I didn't bother to find out who this woman really was until you and Sean got back together after you finally told the Dakota the truth about what really happened between her mother and father. So, when I finally met Jill, I found out that it was my long-lost son's mother whose been carrying out my revenge scheme the whole time. Knowing how evil and twisted she is, I decided to forget about the scheme, but it was too late. By then, she had already slept with Sean, she already caught feeling for him and she was determined to keep him."

Manny wiped her tears and sighed; Sean gently pulled her close to him.

"Jay, how could you abandon your own son?" Emma asked, disappointedly.

"I bet you regret being pregnant with his child now, don't you?" Jill sneered.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Jay cursed.

"You know what?" Jill responded."You are one audacious son of a bitch. You have TWO guns pointed at you and yet you still have the balls to stand there calling me names. Well, guess what! If you get nasty with me one more time, I will kill _all _of you. That is my final warning."

"Jill, why don't you just tell Ashton and everyone else in here the _real _reason I kept him a secret and then later walked out of his life?" Jay stated.

"No Jay, I want to hear it from you," Emma insisted.

"No!" Jill shouted."Jay, you better keep your mouth shut!"

"It's okay, Mom," Ashton said."I actually do want to hear his bullshit excuse. This loser owes me an explanation as to why he abandoned me without saying goodbye."

Emma, Sean, Manny, Dakota and Ashton paid close attention as Jay explained his story."Jill and I met at a house party a long time ago. I was there with Spinner and she was there with her cousin Becky. While Spinner and Becky did their thing in his car, Jill and I were getting drunk in my car. I was trying to come on to her but she told me that she was a virgin. But I was too much of an asshole to care, so I said whatever I had to say to manipulate her into having sex with me and I got what I wanted. We started dating and she wound up pregnant a couple months later. She told me she was keeping the baby, so we both got jobs and moved in together. We thought we were in love but it didn't last long. Throughout her pregnancy, we fought a lot because I was constantly cheating on her. Jill used to say some extreme things when she got upset but it didn't occur to me just how crazy she was. But one day, Jill managed to find one of the girls I was cheating on her with and she loosened the wheels on her bike. The girl got into a bad accident; she was so lucky she survived."

"Did Melisa survive?" Jill asked, wickedly.

Everyone looked at her, appalled.

"I knew it was you," Jay scoffed.

"Finish the goddamn story," Ashton snapped.

"Anyway," Jay continued."Jill was out of her mind. I was wrong for cheating on her, but even if I had been faithful it would've only been a matter of time before her true psycho colors started to show. After Ashton was born, I broke up with her. The law straw for me was when I caught her putting bleach in my food. We got into a fight and then I moved out. I told her not to speak to me anymore unless it has something to do with Ashton. I kept him a secret from everyone in my life because of Jill. When Manny and I got together, Jill got jealous and started making death threats, so I had to protect her. I never told Jill where I was staying or the names of my friends. But one thing's for sure……"

"What?" Ashton demanded.

"I loved you more than anything in the world, Ashton," Jay stated, emotionally."I took great care of you. When I married Manny, I would have loved to bring you to my wedding and introduce you to your stepmother. I would have loved for Sean and Emma to meet you too. But I had to protect them. I don't think you understand just how….disturbed your mom is."

"Whatever," Ashton muttered."So, let me guess. You abandoned me because you were afraid of Big Bad Jill? You didn't want your poor little wife and friends to get hurt? You are a fucking coward. But you've expressed some true bravery tonight, so I'm gonna give you an opportunity to die on your feet as a man."

Jill smiled as Ashton cocked gun, aimed it at Jay and placed his finger over the trigger.

"Wait!" Emma cried."Please don't!"

"You don't want to do this, Ashton," Jay said, softly."You're better than this."

"You don't know shit about me," Ashton snarled.

"I'm not finished with my story yet," Jay told him.

"He's heard _enough_!" Jill screeched.

"Let him finish his bullshit story," Ashton told her.

"Ashton……," Jay continued."For years, I continued to love you and take care of you. It pained me that I couldn't tell the important people in my life about my son. But it all came to an end when your mom met Veronica's father. She married him and moved to Beverly Hills."

"No shit," Ashton snapped."I was with them."

"Your mom and her husband sent you to Beverly Hills with the nanny a couple days before they went with you," Jay stated."Does that ring a bell?"

"Somewhat; but what's your point?" Ashton demanded.

"The reason why they sent you before they went along was because they didn't want you to see them get rid of me," Jay told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashton asked.

"Once your mom married Veronica's wealthy dad, she decided that I was useless as your father, even though she knew how much you meant to me," Jay explained, with tears in his eyes."Jill called me over and asked me to give up my parent rights so her husband could adopt you. Of course, I refused to do it. So, I hit him. Your mom then took a pistol out and bashed me on the head with it. After that, they pistol-whipped me until my whole face cracked open and they threatened to shoot me if I didn't sign the papers. I knew right then and there that I lost, so I signed the papers to give up my parental rights. It was the worst day of my life. I was forced to abandon you; it wasn't my choice."

Jay's story brought tears to Emma, Sean, Manny and Dakota's eyes.

"Manny?" Jay said.

"Yeah?" Manny responded.

"You remember when I came home bloody and beaten and I told you I got mugged?" Jay asked."That was a lie."

"So, it wasn't true?" Manny responded, sadly."It was Jill and her husband all along?"

"Yeah," Jay nodded, sadly.

Sean held Manny tightly as she broke down and cried again. Manny never forget that night her ex-husband came home bloody and battered, looking as if he was only an inch away from death. It was a traumatizing memory that broke her heart every time she thought about it.

Ashton wanted to believe that his father's story was true, but from the look on Jay's face, he can tell that he was serious. However, just to make sure, he turned to his mother.

"Mom, is what he says true?" Ashton asked.

"So, you're doubting me all of a sudden!" Jill exclaimed.

"Can you just answer the question?" Ashton asked, sternly.

All eyes were on Jill. Her blue eyes had a chilling gleam in them and her lips pulled back into a bitter scowl. Everyone waited for her answer.

"Yes, it is true," Jill admitted.

Ashton's heart sank to his toes. The room was as silent as a cemetery for several seconds.

"Mom, how could you do that?" Ashton asked, devastated.

"Honey, don't be upset," Jill said, touching his shoulder.

Ashton backed away."Don't touch me."

"Ashton, you are out of line," Jill stated, coldly."I am still your mother."

"I don't care!" Ashton shouted, tearfully."Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Jay was a cheating, conniving bastard who stole my innocence!" Jill yelled."That's why I did what I did."

"But he was a good dad!" Ashton argued.

"You haven't seen this man since you were five years old!" Jill exclaimed."Don't be stupid, Ashton. What memories of him could you possibly have to say that he was such a good dad?!"

"I have a lot of good memories," Ashton told her.

"Like what?!" Jill demanded, sharply.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Ashton insisted."You're the one who lied to me. You took your own hatred for Jay and made me feel the same way."

"Now, you listen to me," Jill growled."I know what I did was a little extreme, but don't treat me as if I was the worse mother in the world. My husband and I gave you and your sister everything you ever wanted. We were great parents. You cannot deny that."

"I don't deny it," Ashton said."But I could've had three great parents instead of two, had you not been such a bitter bitch."

Jill grew furious and slapped Ashton hard across the face.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked.

"He has every right to be pissed!" Jay intervened.

"Fuck you!" Jill screamed.

Without warning, Jill squeezed the trigger. The gun fired a bullet and caught Jay in his upper chest. He fell down onto his back, bleeding as he clutched his wound.

"Nooo!" Emma screamed.

"Dad!" Ashton yelled.

Emma rushed over and dropped to her knees beside her injured boyfriend. She yanked the scarf from her around her neck and quickly pressed it against Jay's bloody shot wound.

"Oh my God," she sobbed.

Emma was unaware that Jill was aiming the gun at her. Before she had the chance to shoot, Manny bolted towards her and grabbed her wrists. Manny and Jill furiously wrestled each other around the room. Jill had squeezed the trigger a few times in attempt to shoot Manny, but the bullets only wound up in the walls or ceiling. Sean suddenly made his move. He grabbed Jill from behind and disarmed her. Now, Sean was holding the gun.

Manny balled up her fist and punched Jill across the jaw. Jill fell down on her side.

"You're not so tough without your gun, bitch," Manny snarled.

Jill stayed on the floor, scowling and holding her cheek. Emma removed her cell phone and dialed the police/ambulance. She let them know about the shooting and gave them the address.

"Help is on the way, baby," Emma cried."You're going to be okay."

Jay nodded and winced in pain.

"Ashton….shoot them," Jill ordered.

"No," Ashton responded, defiantly.

Jill angrily stood up and glared at her son.

"You are a fucking idiot," Jill snapped."Maybe I should have abandoned you and left you with Jay. You're a disgrace and I'm sorry I ever let my husband adopt you. You don't deserve to be a Palmrose."

Ashton didn't respond; he just glared at his mother.

"The police are on their way," Jill stated."There's no point in you switching sides now, you're coming to jail too."

"I don't care," Ashton insisted."But my dad is not going to die here just because that's what you want."

A hot, angry tear rolled down Jill's cheek.

"Jill, give it up," Sean said, aiming the gun at her.

"I do give up," Jill stated."If killing me would make you feel better about yourself, then go ahead and pull that trigger."

Jill boldly walked up to Sean and pressed her forehead against the gun. For a second, Sean thought about putting this evil woman out of her misery. But ultimately, he decided that it wasn't worth it.

"I won't do it," Sean declared."I'm not like you."

Jill let out a wicked, witch-like laugh.

"Silly, I've counted every bullet that was fired," Jill told him, excitedly."There are no more in there anyway."

Before Sean can respond, Jill gave him a hard, swift kick in his testicles. He doubled over, groaning in pain. Jill took off running out of the room. Manny and Dakota chased after her.

"Dakota!" Emma yelled.

Jill seemed to have disappeared quickly. Manny and Dakota walked down the hallway looking for her.

"Dakota, just go back to the room," Manny told her.

Dakota ignored her demand and continued to walk down the hallway with her. Suddenly, they walked further down the hallway and realized that it splits up into two narrower hallways!

"Damn," Manny gasped."How big is this place?"

They chose a hallway to walk through. As they paced down the hall, Manny and Dakota stuck close together.

Midway down the hall, they heard a slight scratching sound.

"What was that?" Manny whispered.

Suddenly, the closet door that Manny was standing next to flung open and viciously knocked Manny off her feet. Manny fell to the floor, startled and surprised. Dakota was equally shocked.

Jill stepped out of the closet with an old, rusty knife. She charged at Dakota but she quickly moved out of the way. Manny grabbed Jill's ankles and yanked them. Jill fell to her hands and knees, but she held on to the knife.

"Dakota run!" Manny shrieked.

Dakota dashed down the hallway. Jill and Manny stood on their feet face to face.

"Jail or no jail, your ass is mine!" Jill yelled.

Manny quickly started backing up as Jill stalked her with the knife, serial-killer style. Manny backed up until her back bumped into the window. When she realized that there was nowhere else to go. She began to panic.

"Jill, please…." Manny begged.

Manny glanced to her right and saw another closet door. She quickly grabbed the knob and pulled it open. Jill raised the knife and prepared to stab her, but Manny kicked her just below the chest, causing her to stumble a few steps backwards. After that, Manny immediately jumped into the closet and slammed the door shut. Jill grabbed the knob and tried to pull the door open, but Manny desperately pulled back from inside.

Meanwhile, Dakota ran into Sean and Emma who was heading in that direction. Ashton was still in the music room looking after Jay.

"Where's Manny?" Sean asked, frantically.

"She's down that hall that splits into two halls," Dakota replied, quickly."Take the hall on your left and go straight down. Daddy hurry….Jill has a knife!"

Sean started to run and Dakota caught up with him.

"Stay with your mother!" Sean told her.

Dakota reluctantly stood by Emma as Sean kept running.

"Sean, be careful!" Emma called out.

Sean removed his heavy coat and dropped it to the floor as he dashed down the hallway. He headed down another hallway until he finally spotted Jill. Jill was repeatedly stabbing her knife through the closet the door as Manny screamed for help.

"Jill!" Sean shouted.

Jill snatched her knife out of the door as she glared at Sean. Wasting no time, she let out a scream of rage and lunged at Sean with the blade. Luckily, Sean caught her wrist and then threw a powerful punch to her face. Jill flew backwards, hit the window and fell unconscious to the floor. The window was badly cracked from the impact.

Jill laid on the floor, knocked out and defeated. Blood trickled out of the side of her mouth. Sean let out a sigh of relief. He approached the closet door and opened it. Manny stepped out with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Sean asked.

Manny nodded. Sean quickly hugged her as she began to cry her eyes out.

"Baby, it's okay," Sean told her, softly."It's all over now. It's all over."

Sean tenderly kissed Manny's forehead and held her tightly. Less than a minute later, sirens were heard from outside.


	27. Touch Me In The Morning

{I really need you near me tonight 'cause you'll never take me there again. Let me watch you go with the sun in my eyes. We've seen how love can grow now we'll see how it dies} (Manny's thoughts to Sean)

*This chapter is named after a song by Diana Ross*

The ambulance arrived and entered Jill's mansion. They quickly placed Jay on a stretcher and carried him out. He was in a great deal of pain but he fought for his life. By the time the police arrived, Jill had gained conscious, though slightly dizzy. She was treated for the minor injury she sustained from being punched by Sean. After that, she was arrested.

Unfortunately, Ashton was arrested as well. Jay was upset about it, but there was nothing he could do in his condition. He needed to be treated for his gunshot wound as soon as possible. Emma, Sean, Manny and Dakota wanted to go with Jay to the hospital right away, but they were required to go to the police station and tell their story to the authorities.

Extremely frustrated and somewhat outraged, Emma quickly jumped into her car with Dakota in the passenger's seat. Manny retrieved her purse, cell phone and car keys from the mansion and got in her car. Sean hopped in his car as well and they all drove to the police station. Twenty minutes later, they arrived there and parked their cars. A swarm of eager reporters and paparazzi were standing in front of the police station. Emma looked out of her car window and groaned.

"Give me a goddamn break," Emma sighed, angrily."I don't have time for this bullshit."

She and Dakota stepped out of the car. Sean and Manny followed. The four of them walked across the street towards the station with serious expressions on their faces. As soon as they stepped foot on the sidewalk, the reporters ran towards them, extending their microphones. A series of questions rained down on them:

"How many people were hurt?"

"Who was the perpetrator?"

"Are you familiar with this person?"

"What was the motive behind this attack?"

Sean, Emma, Manny and Dakota continued to walk towards the building. They tried their best to ignore the annoying questions and camera flashes that came at them from every direction. The police intervened to calm the wild crowd and escort them inside of the building. When they finally made it inside, they were all directed to different offices to tell the story.

After over an hour of interrogation, Emma, Sean, Manny and Dakota headed to the waiting room, getting ready to leave.

"Guys!" someone called.

They all turned around and saw Xavier walking in their direction. Emma tearfully threw her arms around him and they hugged firmly.

"My dad told me something happened to you guys?" Xavier said."Are you okay?"

Emma and Xavier stopped hugging.

"What happened?" Xavier asked, worriedly.

"Jay got shot," Emma sobbed.

"What?" Xavier gasped, horrified.

"We're going to the hospital now," Emma told him.

"I'm coming with you," Xavier said, right away.

Without a second thought, they all hurried out of the building. Once again, they had to get past all of the reporters to make it to their cars. They quickly drove to the hospital that Jay was rushed to.

Moments later, Emma, Sean, Manny, Dakota and Xavier were all sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Their heads were down, their knees were quivering and they remained absolutely silent for a long time. They couldn't speak; all they could do was worry about Jay and pray for him.

As if they were still teenagers, they all called their parents to let them know where they were and why, in case the incident made it to the news on television already. Emma also called Liberty and Toby to thank them for keeping Taylor. She promised to tell them the whole story in the morning. Emma's parents, Archie and Christine, came to the hospital, hugged everyone and then waited along with them.

After what seemed like forever, a tall, lanky Asian doctor walked into the waiting room. Everyone nervously stood on their feet; their hearts beat anxiously in their chests. The doctor had a grim expression on his face that made everyone feel even more ill at ease.

"Doctor, what is it?" Emma demanded, fearing the worst.

"Mr. Hogart is going to pull through just fine," the doctor replied.

Everyone uttered a sound of relief.

"Oh God, thank you," Emma cried, silently.

"He has undergone an emergency operation upon arrival," the doctor continued."His chest wound was quite bad, but luckily, the bullet didn't reach his heart or lungs."

"When can we see him?" Sean asked.

"Well, he's quite weak from the anesthesia, so perhaps you should come back another time," the doctor told him.

"But you're sure he's going to be okay?" Manny asked, concerned.

"I'm positive," the doctor nodded.

"Thank you so much," Emma said, softly.

"You're welcome," the doctor responded."You all should try and get some rest now. Have a good night."

They all said goodnight to the doctor and headed to the nearest elevator. They rode it down to the lobby and walked to the exit. They all stood in front of the parking lot, preparing to say goodnight. Christine and Archie exchanged hugs with everyone again and then they left.

"Thanks for coming, Xavier," Emma said.

"Of course," Xavier responded.

"Jay and Melisa are going to make it," Emma stated.

"I know," Xavier nodded.

Emma gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Both Jay and Melisa were hospitalized, but Emma and Xavier knew that it was best to keep faith and remain strong for their significant others.

"Goodnight guys," Xavier said.

"Goodnight," everyone else responded.

Xavier hugged Dakota and Manny. He also shook Sean's hand firmly. After that, he went to his car and drove off. The rest of them stood in the parking lot, feeling a wave of emotion roll over them. Emma and Manny just stared at each other for a few seconds as if they were in deep hesitation. Finally, their emotions took over and they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Manny," Emma told her, tearfully.

"I love you too, Emma," Manny cried."I am so sorry…for everything. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Emma assured her.

The two best friends kept hugging as if there was no tomorrow. They could feel their sisterly bond rebuilding itself.

"Dakota, I am so sorry for hurting you," Sean said, sincerely."I love you more than anything. Do you forgive me?"

Dakota nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. Sean embraced his daughter tightly and kissed her on the cheek. After that, Manny and Dakota hugged each other. Emma and Sean hugged as well.

"Once again, you saved my life," Emma told him."You saved all of us."

"I'm no hero," Sean insisted, modestly."I just had to protect the ones I love. I don't know what I'd do if I ever let anything happen to you all, especially my daughter."

Finally, Emma and Sean stopped hugging.

"Thank you, Sean," Emma said.

"When we come back to see Jay, bring Taylor with you," Sean told her."I want to see her."

"Of course," Emma agreed."Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," Sean and Manny responded.

Dakota and Emma gave one last wave and then headed to the car. Emma started the engine and drove away.

"Manny?" Sean said.

"Yeah?" Manny responded.

"It's a long drive back to Wasaga," Sean stated."Would you mind if I stayed at your parents' with you until the morning?"

"Sure," Manny nodded.

So, they got in their cars and drove off. They arrived at Manny's parents' place moments later. As soon as Manny and Sean entered the apartment, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron were already standing there.

"Oh Manuela!" Mrs. Santos cried."I'm so glad you're okay!"

Manny hugged her weeping mother firmly.

"I'm fine, Mom," Manny assured her."Don't worry."

After that, Manny hugged her father.

"We're all okay, Dad," Manny told him."The doctor said that Jay is going make it."

"Thank the Lord," Mr. Santos sighed.

Mr. and Mrs. Santos also hugged Sean and thanked him for his heroic actions. They were still upset with him for cheating on Manny with Jill, but they knew that if it weren't for Sean, they could have lost their only daughter.

"Is Angel still asleep?" Manny asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Santos replied.

After saying goodnight to her parents, Manny and Sean headed into Manny's bedroom. Manny flicked the light switch on and shut the door. Angel was sound asleep in his crib, completely unaware of the danger his parents just experienced. Sean smiled at his sleeping son.

"I miss my little prince," Sean said.

"He'll be happy to see you when he wakes up," Manny told him.

"He just grew up so fast," Sean commented."I can't believe he's going to be two this year."

"I know," Manny nodded."He's getting too big for that crib."

Sean leaned down inside the crib and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"I'm exhausted," Manny said.

"So am I," Sean said.

They took their clothes off and dropped them on the floor. Sean was only wearing boxers while Manny wore a long T-shirt and panties. After that, they turned the light off and climbed into bed together. They immediately fell asleep.

For a few hours, they slept in peace and comfort. However, Manny sat up in bed when she heard footsteps in the room.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Manny asked.

There was no response. So, Manny reached over and turned on the lap. She gasped in horror when she saw Jill standing beside the bed with a gun pointed at her!

"Oh no!" Manny cried.

"We have some unfinished business, sweetheart," Jill stated, with an evil smile.

"But..but….they arrested you," Manny stuttered in terror."How did you get in here?"

"I'm not the easiest person in the world to get rid of," Jill snarled.

Jill placed a finger over the trigger and said."Say goodbye."

"Sean, get up!" Manny cried.

She turned to her left and glanced at Sean. He was lying there lifeless with a knife deeply embedded into his bloody, severed neck. Manny screamed loudly.

Suddenly, she woke up and realized that it was only a nightmare. Panting, Manny looked to her side to examine Sean. He was still sleeping peacefully and unharmed. Manny let out a huge sigh of relief. She briefly checked on Angel and then got back into bed.

It was the worst nightmare Manny has ever had. She thanked the Lord over and over again that it wasn't real. However, knowing that it was just a dream was not enough to comfort her. So, she shook Sean until he woke up.

"What's the matter?" Sean asked.

"I just had a nightmare," Manny replied, in tears."I had a dream that she killed you."

Manny broke down and cried as Sean put his arms around her.

"Baby, don't cry," Sean said, softly."I'm right here and everything is okay. No one's going to get hurt. I promise."

"I know she's in jail but it still scares me," Manny continued to cry."I don't think this is going to be my last nightmare about it."

Sean hugged her tighter as she shed her pain and tears all over his bare shoulder. He kissed her softly on her cheek as he caressed her face and stroked her hair. They brought their lips together for a deep, affectionate kiss. It wasn't long before kissing led to lovemaking. They made love slowly and cried together silently until they fell asleep again.

Hours after the sun came up, Manny woke up and immediately inhaled a fresh, sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. She figured that her mother was making breakfast. So, she got out of bed and slipped into her T-shirt and pajama bottoms. Manny walked over to Angel's crib and gently woke him up.

"Good morning, sweetie," Manny beamed.

Angel yawned and then smiled at his mother. Manny's heart melted whenever her baby boy smiled at her. He always brought her joy no matter how rough things were in her life. She felt so blessed to be his mother. She picked Angel up out of the crib and held him.

"Look who's here," Manny said, cheerfully.

Angel looked at the bed and saw Sean sleeping there.

"Daddy," Angel spoke in his happy, baby voice.

Manny walked to the side of the bed and woke Sean up. Sean opened his eyes and sat up. He was glad to see his son.

"Hey little guy," Sean said."Come to Daddy."

Manny set Angel down on the bed and he crawled towards his father. Sean gently clutched Angel close to his chest and kissed him. Manny smiled at both of them.

"It smells like my mom is cooking breakfast," Manny stated.

"Yeah, I smell it too," Sean said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Manny asked.

"Anything."

"Can you check and see if he needs a diaper change?" Manny asked.

"No problem," Sean replied.

Manny smiled again and left the bedroom. She headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, floss and clean her face. Moments later, Sean, Manny, Mr. Santos and Mrs. Santos were all having breakfast in the kitchen. Angel was placed in his high-chair between his grandparents, while Sean and Manny sat beside each other. Mrs. Santos cooked a very, big hearty breakfast that filled everyone up. As they were eating, Mr. and Mrs. Santos discussed everything that happened last night and expressed their gratitude to Sean for saving their daughter's life.

After they finished their meals, Sean, Manny, Mr. Santos and Mrs. Santos cleaned the kitchen together. Sean said goodbye to Manny's parents and then he gave Angel a kiss.

"Sean, before you go, can I talk to you in private?" Manny asked.

"Sure," Sean nodded.

They stepped out of the apartment and stood in the hallway. Manny had a slight nervous look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Sean asked.

"I just want you to know that I decided not to leave Toronto," Manny told him."I'm moving back into my house."

Sean was happy to hear that.

"However…." Manny firmly continued."Just because we had sex last night it doesn't mean we're back together."

Sean sighed in disappointment.

"You know I love you though," Manny said."I just think things would be better if we just stayed friends like we used to be in high school."

"I understand why you feel that way," Sean told her."I put you through a lot. I put everybody through a lot."

"Sean, nobody's going to hold it against you," Manny assured him."You saved all of our lives. What you did was amazing….because you're an amazing guy. But you and I can't be together anymore. It doesn't make either one of us a bad person but I don't think we were meant to be."

"Manny, I really, really love you," Sean said, gently."How could you be so sure that we aren't meant to be?"

"I have too much on my mind right now and I have a lot of healing to do," Manny stated."I'm still traumatized about last night and I'm sure you are too. I don't think we can get through this together. So please…..I can't do this anymore. I just want us to stay friends. Sean, you have to understand."

Sean nodded sadly and said."Okay. I understand."

Manny put her arms around him and hugged him for a few seconds. When they stopped hugging, Manny kissed Sean on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight when we go to visit Jay," Manny said.

"Okay."

After saying goodbye, Sean left the building and went to his car. It did hurt that Manny didn't want to get back together but he was happy that she decided to stay in Toronto. Perhaps one day, she may change her mind. In the meantime, everyone's main concern was Jay and looking forward to his recovery.


	28. My Sacrifice

{When you are with me, I'm free. I'm careless. I believe. Above all the others, we'll fly. This brings tears to my eyes. My sacrifice.} (Jay's thoughts to Emma, Sean, Manny and everyone else he deeply cares for)

*This chapter is named after a song by Creed*

At Liberty and Toby's house, Liberty prepared a nice breakfast for everyone. Toby, Liberty, Ryder, Coral and Dakota all enjoyed the pleasant meal. They made sure Taylor was fed as well. However, it was after twelve in the afternoon and Emma was still upstairs asleep in the guest room. So, Liberty came upstairs and entered the room. Emma was still asleep in the bed, wearing a dark green robe that Liberty let her use. Liberty took a seat on the side of the bed and woke Emma up.

"Good morning," Liberty smiled.

"Good morning," Emma yawned.

"I have a plate for you downstairs," Liberty told her."Everyone else ate already."

"Where are the kids?" Emma asked, groggily.

"In the living room," Liberty replied.

"Just give me another hour or so," Emma murmured.

"No," Liberty insisted."Get up. You need to eat."

"Liberty, I had a long, disastrous night and I'm pregnant," Emma protested."I am exhausted."

"Well, that's why you need to eat," Liberty said."You have to feed the baby."

"Okay," Emma sighed.

So, Emma got out of the bed and headed straight for the shower. The water soothed her but it also woke her up. After getting dressed, she joined Liberty and Toby in the dining room and ate the food that Liberty fixed for her. Emma explained the entire story to them from top to bottom. She told her about Jay's scheme, Sean's affair with Jill, Sean and Manny's breakup, the abduction and the revelation of Jay's long lost son with Jill. Liberty and Toby were completely shocked when they heard all of this.

The rest of the day seemed to go by slow. When it was time to visit Jay, Emma dropped Taylor off with her parents. At six o clock that evening, Emma, Sean, Manny, Liberty, Toby, Xavier, Dakota, Towerz and Keisha all arrived at Jay's room in the hospital. The doctors were nice enough to let them all in at once. Jay was fully awake sitting up in the hospital bed. He smiled when he saw his friends enter the room holding get-well-soon cards and flowers.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I am now," Jay responded, happily.

Emma walked over to the bed and gave him a gentle yet affectionate hug and a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Emma told him.

They kissed again. After that, everyone else gave Jay a hug one by one. Alex called Emma earlier and told her that she was definitely coming to visit Jay the next day. Jay made small talk with everyone and told everyone that he feels fine. However, the most quiet of the group, was Manny. Although she was very happy that the gunshot didn't harm Jay as bad as it could have, it felt awkward to be in the same room again after all the drama they've gone through together. Jay was able to look at Manny and sense what she was feeling. He just felt that he needed to say something to her.

"Manny?" Jay said.

"Yeah?" Manny responded.

"I think you and I need to talk," Jay told her.

"Okay," Manny nodded.

"Nothing personal at all, guys, but this is something we have to do alone," Jay stated."It's really important."

Everyone responded and said they understood.

"Emma, come back in a little while, baby," Jay said."Don't go too far."

"I never will," Emma assured him, with a smile.

Everyone said goodbye to Jay and walked out of the room, except for Manny. She was standing nervously near the wall.

"Come sit next to me, Manny," Jay told her."I'm not going to bite you."

Manny walked over and took a seat in the chair beside Jay's bed. Ex-husband and ex-wife were now alone in the room, ready to settle their differences once and for all.

"Manny….this has been a crazy time for all of us," Jay sighed.

"Yeah, it has," Manny agreed.

"I tried so hard to hate you but when I really think about it, I know it wasn't fair," Jay stated.

"I caused you a lot of pain, Jay," Manny told him."I understand why you hated me and I'm really sorry."

"I wasn't perfect either," Jay admitted."You were a really good wife and I should've shown you a little more appreciation. Maybe I can partially blame myself for why you turned to Sean for what I wasn't giving you enough of."

"No Jay, you don't have to blame yourself for that," Manny insisted."You made me feel very loved and very appreciated in our marriage. I turned to Sean for my _own_ selfish reasons; it was not your fault."

"Before you cheated on me with Sean, I'm sure you didn't forget the hell I put you through," Jay said.

"I guess not," Manny sighed.

"You stayed by side when I had a drug habit, when I almost got us both killed because of it and when I spent time in jail for stealing that car," Jay continued."Most women aren't strong enough to support a guy like me, but you did it because….because you loved me."

Manny's eyes started to water a little bit.

"But the biggest betrayal of all was when I kept my son a secret from you," Jay spoke.

"You just wanted to protect me from Jill," Manny stated."You explained that last night."

"That's true but maybe I could've been a lot braver," Jay told her."I probably could've been made it work somehow."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore," Manny said."We all know the truth now. It's better late than never."

Jay nodded in agreement.

"Even though it took a total disaster for it to happen, I'm really happy that you found your son," Manny told him.

"Thanks, Manny," Jay smiled."That means a lot."

"But I wonder what's going to happen to him though," Manny sighed."He got arrested right along with Jill."

"I'm going to fight for my son," Jay declared."As soon as I get out of this hospital, I'm doing whatever it takes to make sure that the law doesn't punish him too harshly. Jill lied to him and she corrupted him. I'm not going to let that ruin the last chance I have to be a father to him."

"I hope it all goes well," Manny said.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"And I'm also happy for you and Emma," Manny continued."I hope you two can make it last forever."

"Yeah, Emma is my world," Jay said."I love her so much and I'm really happy that she's giving me a child."

"When is she due?" Manny asked.

"September," Jay replied.

"Congratulations," Manny said.

"Thank you," Jay responded.

"I feel better now that you and I had a chance to talk and resolve our issues," Manny stated."We've been angry at each other for so long."

"You're a great woman, Manny," Jay told her."I'll never forget or regret the years we spent together. Even though we were so young when we got married, I know that the love we shared was true and amazing. But that love has run its course. Now, I'm ready to share that love with Emma and that wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you. You taught me what it really means to love somebody and I will always be grateful to you for that."

"Really?" Manny said, tearfully.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"Thank you," Manny said, emotionally.

She leaned over and gave Jay a friendly kiss on the cheek. After that, they smiled at each other and wiped their tears. Jay took Manny's hand and squeezed it gently.

"So, Sean did an awesome job saving our lives last night," Jay stated.

"Yeah, he certainly did," Manny agreed.

"He will always be my best friend," Jay said."We've gone through a lot, but our bond is unbreakable."

"I'm glad all of this drama didn't destroy your friendship forever," Manny told him."I feel the same way about Emma."

"That's great," Jay said."How do you feel about Sean?"

Manny sighed and sat quietly for a few seconds.

"I can tell he sincerely loves you," Jay told her.

"I know he does," Manny responded."And I love him too. But he and I agreed that we're just going to stay friends."

"Well, I guess it's better than being enemies," Jay insisted."But you and Sean will always be connected because you have a son with him. Even Emma and Sean will always be connected in a way, because they have two beautiful daughters together."

"That's true," Manny nodded.

"And you never know, maybe you and Sean can work this out someday," Jay told her.

"Maybe, but I'm not counting on it," Manny sighed.

"I understand," Jay said.

"Okay, I guess I should get ready to go now," Manny stated.

"Cool," Jay nodded."I'll talk to you soon. Thanks for coming by."

"Of course," Manny told him.

Manny gave Jay a hug and then stood up.

"Bye Jay," she said.

"Bye Manny," Jay responded."Tell Emma to come here."

"Sure," Manny said.

Manny picked up her purse and then turned around to walk away. However, there was something she needed to do to officially put an end to the pain of all the drama she and Jay went through together. So, she walked back over to the bed.

"Jay?" Manny said.

"Yeah?" Jay responded.

Without warning, Manny leaned down and pressed her lips against Jay's. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It wasn't about love. It was about closure and that's what they both needed. The kiss lasted for a few seconds.

"I hope you don't think I was a total freak for doing that," Manny said, nervously.

"No, not at all," Jay assured her."I know exactly why you did that. You don't even have to explain."

Manny nodded and smiled at Jay. Jay smiled back at her. After that, Manny walked out of the room. Jay laid back and sighed in relief. For the first time in his life, he felt free and careless. He was finally at peace with the people he loved the most in the world. He planned to honor his word and be there for Ashton when the time comes. Jay wasn't completely worried about it though, he was confident that he would successfully defend his son from any harsh prosecution from the law. In the meantime, he was completely happy with his life.

Moments later, Emma came into the room and took a seat by his bed. Jay smiled at the love of his life and stared into her beautiful, brown eyes for a long time.

"I love you, Emma Nelson," Jay spoke.

"I love you too, Jason Hogart," Emma responded.

"If loving you was all that I had to do….." Jay started.

"I don't want to do anything else," Emma completed his sentence.

"Come here, my love," Jay said.

Emma leaned towards him and they kissed passionately.

**A few more chapters to go! Tell me what you think. **


	29. Don't Worry Baby

*This chapter is named after a song by The Beach Boys*

Time began to pass and a series of events began to unfold after the crazy incident that occurred with Jill. Everyone was doing their best to support each other after such a traumatic experience. No matter how bad things were in the past, their focus was the future. Hopefully, a brighter one. The months began to pass by.

Jay was released from the hospital and Emma was happy to have him back. The gunshot wound didn't do any significantly permanent body damage but he did have a small scar on his chest. Taylor turned a year old. Thankfully, Melisa survived and she was released from the hospital. The coma caused her to forget how to walk, so she had to use a wheelchair. However, since it was Jill who ran her over, she had to fund all of Melisa's physical therapy expenses. The physical therapist worked with Melisa to get her walking again and back to full recovery. Finally, Melisa regained her walking skills but she had to use crutches. Through it all, Xavier remained by her side as her devoted, loyal boyfriend. It was beyond support; it was true, undying, unconditional love indeed.

Jay did as he said and he did his best to ensure that his son Ashton wouldn't receive any harsh punishment for his crimes. Luckily, Xavier's father was the chief of police and he had professional and friendly connections with many lawyers, judges and government officials all over the state of Ontario. The only punishment Ashton received was a year of probation. Jill on the other hand, made a deal with the DA, if she pled guilty of kidnap and attempted murder she would spend twenty years in prison instead of life. Jill accepted the deal and didn't bother to put up a fight in court. She was very remorseful for her actions. After Jill finishes her sentence, she will be placed on parole and required to see a psychiatrist. Veronica was very devastated about what happened to her mother. However, Ashton would be able to look after her once he's off of probation. They still had millions of dollars and the mansion to sustain them. In the meantime, Veronica has to live with Jill's cousin Becky and her family.

Emma's pregnant belly began to grow as the months passed. She and Jay chose not to know what the sex of the baby is until he or she is born. In August, Angel turned two, Dakota turned thirteen and Manny turned thirty-seven. Angel was almost speaking in full sentences. Dakota was preparing to enter grade eight at Degrassi when school returns. She and Kyle were still dating and _possibly _falling in love with each other.

Jay eventually got his job back at the auto-repair garage with Sean; their coworkers were very impressed with their tremendously heroic story. Sean and Jay also became the best of friends again, vowing to never let anything come between them again. Manny and Emma's friendship was also better and stronger than it ever it was. Although Sean and Manny were still in love with each other, they remained friends instead. Sean continued to be a loving, caring father to Dakota, Angel and Taylor.

Finally, that wonderful, blessed day has arrived. On September 2026, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She and Jay were extremely overjoyed with the new addition to the family. As a vague tribute to each other, they named their son Jayden Emmett Hogart. Emma was so happy that she couldn't control her tears. After giving birth to two girls, she finally welcomed her very first son to the world. It was an emotional event for Jay as well. He had a son who he was forced to stay away from for so many years. Manny had two miscarriages when he was married to her. Angel and Taylor were proven not to be his. Therefore, Jay never dreamed that he will ever have the chance to be a father again. Baby Jayden was truly a gift from God.

Hours after Jayden's birth, Jay and Emma continuously took turns holding their newborn son. The day was made even more wonderful when the people they loved most in the world came to see the new bundle of joy. Sean, Manny, Dakota, Christine, Archie, Liberty, Toby, Melisa and Xavier all arrived at the hospital room to give Jayden their welcome into the world. They were all happy for Jay and Emma. Their smiles made the day even brighter. Once again, Dakota was a big sister.

"Hey sweetie," Emma said.

"Hey Mom, hey Jay," Dakota said, with a smile.

"Come over here and say hello to your baby brother," Jay told her."And bring Taylor over here too."

Sean, who was holding Taylor, passed her over to Dakota. Dakota carried Taylor towards the bed and looked down at baby Jayden in Emma's arms. He was so small and innocent looking; his eyes were closed. Dakota felt a warm sensation in her heart.

"Oh, I think I'm going to cry," Christine said, tearfully."Archie, where's the camera?"

Archie handed the camera to Christine. It was truly a beautiful sight. Emma, Jay, Dakota, Taylor and Jayden were all close together for the picture. Christine focused the digital camera and took the picture. It came out quite lovely. It was a great visit and everyone was more than happy to show their support on that day. Suddenly, Sean's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean answered."Oh, you're downstairs? Yeah. Okay. We'll be down in a minute."

Sean hung his cell phone up.

"Sean, who was that?" Jay asked.

"Someone's here that you really want to see," Sean replied, with a smile on his face.

Jay wondered who it was but he had a feeling he already knew.

"Baby, I'll be right back," Jay said.

"Okay," Emma nodded.

Jay gave kissed her and then stood up. He and Sean left the room and walked to the elevator. They rode it down to the first level and headed outside of the hospital. It was a dark yet warm night. When Sean and Jay got outside, they saw Ashton standing nearby. He had a gift bag in his hand. Ashton looked up when he saw his father and Sean.

"Ashton," Jay greeted him, with a smile.

"Hi Dad," Ashton responded, softly.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you," Jay said."But I'm glad you're here."

"I spoke to Sean earlier," Ashton told him."He asked me to come by."

"Thanks, buddy," Jay said.

"No problem," Sean nodded.

Jay gave Sean a hug to express his gratitude.

"Okay, I'm going to let you guys be alone now," Sean stated."I'll be inside."

"Sure," Jay nodded.

Sean smiled once more and then headed back into the building. Jay slowly approached his son, staring deeply into his face. It was a slightly awkward moment but they were both happy to reunite. They stood silent for a few seconds.

"Dad, I'm really sorry," Ashton finally spoke up.

"Son, it's okay," Jay told him."You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad," Ashton sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," Jay stated.

Ashton sighed again and then nodded.

"So, how have you been since….you know?" Jay asked.

"I've been a little down to be honest," Ashton replied."I hate being on probation but I know it could have been a lot worse. If it weren't for you, I'd be in jail too. I'm sorry I haven't called you to thank you. I've just been too sad to deal with things."

"I understand," Jay said.

"I also spoke to my mom and she's really sorry for what she did to everyone," Ashton continued."I have complete control of the house and the bank account now. So, she made me promise to take care of my sister too."

"How is Veronica?" Jay asked.

"She's upset just like I am," Ashton replied."But she'll be okay. Once I get off of parole, she's going to stay with me at the mansion."

Jay nodded with sympathy. Although Jill deserved to be in prison for her horrific actions, Jay felt really bad for his son and Veronica. He knew how much their mother meant to them.

"I know my mom did some really terrible things but she was really a great mom," Ashton told him."I love her a lot and now that she's locked up…..I'm going to miss her."

"I know you are," Jay sympathized.

Ashton had to fight back tears.

"I may be mad at your mother for what she did but I knew she loved you and cared about you," Jay continued."I'm actually very grateful to her that she took good care of our son. Was Veronica's dad a good father to you?"

"He was amazing," Ashton replied."He and my mom were the best parents a kid could ever have. My whole world fell apart when he died. That's why it surprised me when I found out that they actually banned you from my life. That was so cruel of them."

"I guess I can't be angry about it anymore," Jay insisted."They took great care of you and maybe that's all that matters."

"I guess," Ashton nodded.

"You were a little kid last time I saw you; now you're a man," Jay stated, softly."My little boy is twenty years old now. Life is amazing."

Ashton nodded again and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey, do you remember our special handshake?" Jay asked.

"I think so," Ashton responded.

Jay reached out his hand. Ashton reached out his hand too. He was just about to touch his father's hand, but he just couldn't. A sudden wave of emotion rolled over him and Ashton just broke down and cried. Jay quickly grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. Ashton cried a river onto his father's shoulder.

"It's okay, son," Jay softly assured him."It's okay. I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you ever again. I'll always be here for you. I promise. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," Ashton sobbed.

"I love you, Ashton," Jay told him.

"I love you too," Ashton wept.

Jay continued to hug his son until he finished crying. Finally, Ashton dried his tears and Jay affectionately squeezed his shoulder.

"Feeling better now?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Ashton said.

"Okay, let's go inside," Jay said."I want you to meet your new brother."

"Okay," Ashton agreed.

Jay smiled. He never dreamed this day would come but it did. He was reunited with his first son and now he has a newborn son. Jay put his arm around Ashton and they walked into the hospital together.


	30. You

*This chapter is named after a song by Jesse Powell*

**Author's Note: Fellow reviewers and readers, the story is NOT over yet. LOL. It's getting close to the end but it's not quite the end yet. Keep reading. I appreciate your support.**

It's been two months since Emma gave birth to Jayden. She and Jay were taking wonderful care of him. However, Taylor still received a significant amount of attention as well. After all, she was still a baby too……twenty months old to be exact. Dakota and Kyle became the most popular couple in grade eight at Degrassi. Dakota was still excelling in all of her classes and in cheerleading. Jay and Ashton spent more and more time together to reconstruct their father/son relationship. Everyone was very happy.

One beautiful November night, Jay slaved over the stove to prepare a very fancy, hearty dinner. Jay hated cooking but ironically, he was very great at it. Besides, he had something special and incredible planned for Emma that night. Jay had driven all of the kids to Christine and Archie's house; what he had planned for Emma was something he wanted to do with just the two of them.

Finally, at 10:00PM, Jay heard Emma's car pull into the driveway. She had gotten off of a twelve hour shift at the animal clinic. She returned to work less than a month after Jayden's birth. Eager, Jay glided towards the front door and opened it. Emma stepped into the house and looked into Jay's smiling face.

"Hey baby," Jay greeted her.

"Hey," Emma said.

They kissed and shut the door behind them.

"Where are the kids?" Emma asked.

"They're with your parents," Jay replied.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I'll explain it in a minute," Jay told her.

"O….kay," Emma responded, confused.

"Baby, just relax," Jay said."I have a nice, hot bathtub ready for you upstairs. So, take a load off and enjoy it."

"Okay, honey," Emma nodded.

Jay smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Did you feed the dogs?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

Emma smiled and headed upstairs. She walked into the master bathroom , removed her clothes and relaxed into the soothing bathwater, cleansing herself of a stressful day at work. When she was done with her bath, Emma drained the tub and put on some tight silver pajamas and slippers. She headed downstairs and made her way to the dining room. Emma was surprised at what she saw. Jay was sitting at the table. It was dark with candles lit everywhere, scrumptious food on the table and two glasses of expensive, tasty wine.

"Honey, you are so sweet," Emma told him.

"Sit down, baby," Jay said.

Emma walked over and pulled up a chair next to Jay. They began to eat as they talked.

"Jay, this is the sweetest surprise ever," Emma commented.

"I knew you'd like it," Jay said.

"But what's the occasion?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I don't mean to sound perverted but you and I had sex for the very first time three years ago tonight," Jay told her."I think it's worth celebrating."

"I agree and it doesn't sound perverted at all," Emma assured him."But I can't believe it's been three years already."

Emma and Jay reminisced about the first time they made love. It was exactly three years ago, while they were still married to Sean and Manny. It happened in a hotel when their feelings for each other became too difficult to conceal. Now, here they are; together and happy. Baby Jayden was born to complete them.

"Baby, life is just full of surprises," Jay stated."I feel so lucky to have you."

"I feel the same way too," Emma agreed.

"My goal is to make you the happiest woman in the world," Jay told her.

"I already am," Emma insisted."I have your love, I have your loyalty and now, I have your child. I don't think I can get much happier than that."

"You sure about that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Emma replied."Why?"

"Because…..there is something I want to ask you," Jay declared."It's something that I didn't think was necessary at first, but now…..it's _definitely _necessary."

"What are you trying to ask me?" Emma asked.

"Baby, close your eyes and give me your hand," Jay told her, softly.

Emma slowly shut her eyes and gave her hand to Jay. Jay took it and kissed it. After that, Jay removed a beautiful ring from his pocket and slowly slipped it onto Emma's finger. Emma's heart quivered with emotion.

_Is this really happening? _She wondered.

"Open your eyes," Jay said.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled at the ring. Her eyes started to water with joy. Jay patiently waited for her answer.

"If you ask me….I _will _say yes," Emma softly assured him.

Jay got down on one knee and looked Emma directly in the eye.

"Emma Nelson…." Jay spoke."As the love of my life, the queen of my soul, the mother of my son……I'm asking you; no I'm _begging _you….to be my wife."

"Of course, Jay," Emma started to cry."Of course I'll marry you."

Jay and Emma both stood up, holding hands. They kissed each other deeply and passionately and then embraced each other in the tightest, warmest hug ever.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time now," Emma sobbed, with tears of delight running down her cheeks.

Jay took a step back and smiled. Suddenly, he removed a bell from his pocket and shook it. Emma was confused for a second, but all of a sudden, she heard a very familiar singing voice filling the quiet, romantic air.

"_I've finally found the nerve to say….I'm gonna make a change in my life…starting here today," _the voice sang._"I surrender all my love; I never thought I could. I'm giving all my love away and there's only one reason that I would…….and baby it's yooouuuu."_

A tall, handsome figure stepped into the dining room. Emma's eyes opened up wide and her hands flew up to her mouth. Standing a few feet in front of her was no other than……Craig Manning!

"Oh my goodness," Emma gasped.

"_The way you walk; the way you talk; the way you say my name and smile," _Craig continued to sing._"The way you move me; the way you soothe me; the way you sleep softly through the night. Every morning you rise and open your eyes. I just wanna be there with you baby. I just wanna be yours…from this day forth."_

Emma was totally speechless. She stepped forward and gave Craig a huge hug. They squeezed each other tightly.

"Craig…it's so great to see you," Emma cried.

"It's great to see you too, Emma," Craig responded, gleefully."I missed you."

"I missed you too," Emma told him."Thank you so much. That was beautiful."

"Actually, you should thank Jay," Craig insisted.

After Emma finished hugging Craig, she threw herself into Jay's arms and kissed him.

"I love you!" Emma exclaimed.

"I love you too, baby," Jay responded.

"Come on, lovebirds, let's go for a ride," Craig urged.

Jay picked Emma up and carried her. They followed Craig out of the house. Sitting outside, was a gorgeous black limousine. The driver held the door open as Craig, Jay and Emma climbed inside. Waiting inside the limo, was Craig's wife……the infamous Ellie Nash!

"Ellie!" Emma cheered.

"Hi Emma!" Ellie exclaimed.

They hugged each other, excitedly. After that, Jay hugged Ellie as well. The four of them chatted excitedly as the limousine cruised on.

Craig and Ellie were both thirty-eight years old yet so gorgeous and young-looking. They didn't look much older than they did in high school! They have been married for thirteen years. They have a nine-year old son named Craig Jr. and a six-year old daughter named Juliana. They've been living in California for the past ten years. Craig is a multi-platinum selling rock star with a total of ten albums. However, he does have one R&B ballad. It was the remake of Jesse Powell's "You", which is the song he just sung for Emma. Ellie is a best-selling author and a host of her very own talk-show with excellent ratings and millions of faithful viewers. She has been dubbed "The New Oprah".

Many of the dramatic aspects of Degrassi were contributed by Craig and Ellie. Sean was the first person to befriend Craig at Degrassi, Manny was the love of Craig's life in high school and so was Toby's stepsister, Ashley Kerwin. His stepfather, Joey, and Emma's stepfather, Archie, were best friends in junior high school and high school. Emma also used to babysit Craig's younger sister, Angela. Sean and Ellie dated for a while in high school; he was her first true love.

"I still can't believe it," Emma said."This was such an awesome surprise. Baby, how did you plan all of this?"

"I talked to your dad, your dad contacted Joey, Joey talked to Craig, Craig called me and then we set it all up," Jay explained.

"Wow," Emma was impressed.

"We all have come such a long way," Ellie stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Babe, our wedding is going to rock," Jay promised."Craig's going to sing."

"Oh, this sounds too amazing to be true," Emma responded, happily.

"_You _are too amazing to be true," Jay told her.

They kissed yet again.

"I can't wait to see everyone again," Craig said."I'm almost as excited about the wedding as you two are."

"Well, there is one person I want you to see tonight," Emma told him.

"Who?" Craig asked.

"My oldest daughter Dakota," Emma replied."She's your biggest fan _ever_. She's been dying to meet you her whole life. I _cannot _make her wait until the wedding."

"Cool," Craig said."I definitely want to meet her."

"Absolutely," Ellie agreed."Emma, how old is she?"

"Thirteen," Emma replied.

"Let's do it," Craig nodded.

Jay and Emma smiled. As directed, the driver drove the limo to Emma's parents' house. When they arrived there, they stepped out of the limousine. Emma called her parents to alert them to her presence. Seconds later, Archie, Christine and Dakota came outside with Taylor and Jayden. As expected, Dakota burst into tears and nearly fainted when she laid eyes on her favorite musician of all time.

Wasting no time, Craig hugged Dakota firmly and spun her around a couple times. This was truly a dream come true. Christine and Archie also hugged Craig, tearfully. They all hugged Ellie as well and introduced them to Taylor and Jayden. Of course, Ellie and Craig found them adorable.

Jay and Emma held hands and smiled as they watched everyone socialize. This was one of the happiest nights of Emma's life. She was reunited with two former schoolmates and she finally got the chance to introduce Dakota to her favorite rock star. However, Emma's happiest part of that night was Jay's beautiful proposal. Quite soon, they will be husband and wife. Emma knew that she was truly destined to be the happiest woman in the world.

**NEXT CHAPTER: JAY AND EMMA'S WEDDING! DO NOT…I REPEAT…DO NOT MISS IT!!!!!! **


	31. All My Life

**Author's Note: I'm back, after a VERY long time lol. I would have been back sooner to finish this story but I received NO reviews for chapter 30. And I had some very loyal readers. What happened? Lots of you assumed chapter 29 was the end, but it wasn't. ThIS chapter will be my last chapter for this story. So PLEASE read and PLEASE review. Much appreciated!**

{All my life, I prayed for someone like you and I thank God that I finally found you. And all my life, I prayed for someone like you and I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too} (thoughts of all the couples in love)

*The title of this chapter is named after a song by KC and Jojo*

In the middle of December, Emma stared into the mirror with tears of joy in her eyes, admiring herself. Her makeup was flawless, her normally straight hair was styled in a curly fashion and best of all, her wedding dress was beautiful. The jewelry she wore complimented her gown. Standing alone in the dressing room, a smile formed across Emma's face.

It was 4:43PM, she was seventeen minutes away from becoming Jay's wife. Suddenly, someone entered the dressing room, momentarily interrupting her happy thoughts. She noticed through the mirror that it was Sean. Slightly startled, Emma turned around as Sean shut the door. Sean was wearing a very nice tuxedo with a bowtie.

"Sean," Emma said, softly.

"You look beautiful, Emma," Sean complimented her.

"Thank you," Emma responded, with a smile.

"I never thought I'd say this…but I'm really happy that you and Jay are getting married," Sean told her.

"Well, there are some things that people just have to let go of after a while," Emma stated.

"Of course," Sean nodded.

"I'm really happy, Sean," Emma said."I feel very complete."

"Jay is your soul mate," Sean stated."I still believe Manny is mine but…she has a different opinion."

"Manny will _never_ stop loving you," Emma assured him."It's just that…some good things don't last forever. That's life."

"Yeah," Sean sighed."I know I have to move on, but I can't. And I won't. I lost a good woman once and I refuse to lose one again."

"I'm officially convinced that you're a changed man, Sean," Emma said, proudly."You used to be the type that gives up when the going gets rough but now you're saying that you're willing to fight for your true love. I could be wrong but in the end, Manny just might be amazed by your determination and maybe you two will work it out."

"I won't give up until I make it happen," Sean said.

"I'm proud of you, Sean," Emma told him.

"And I'm happy for _you_, Emma," Sean said.

They smiled at each other. Sean stepped closer to Emma and gave her a hug. It was a warm embrace that lasted for quite a while. Suddenly, they looked into each other's eyes. Sean slowly put his face close to Emma's and gave her brief yet meaningful kiss on the lips. After that, they stepped back. Emma had a strange expression on her face and Sean wasn't sure if she was feeling uncomfortable about what just happened.

"I'm sorry," Sean said, softly."It's not what you think it is-"

"Sean, I know," Emma told him."You don't have to explain. I know why you did it."

"You do?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded."It was a kiss for closure. Jay and Manny shared one too."

Sean sighed in relief.

"It's good to finally have closure," Emma added.

"Yeah, it is," Sean agreed.

Emma smiled.

"So, I'll see you in a little bit, when the wedding begins," Sean told her.

"Okay," Emma nodded.

Sean returned her smile and walked towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Manny stepped inside of the dressing room. As the maid of honor, Manny was wearing a gorgeous dress that somewhat matched Emma's gown.

"Hey Manny," Sean said, softly.

"Hey," Manny murmured.

Manny's heart began to beat a little as Sean left the dressing room. She was still very much in love with him but she wanted to keep her distance after all of the drama that occurred between them. Emma noticed the slight tension between Sean and Manny.

"Manny?" Emma said.

"Yeah?" Manny responded.

"It's all over now," Emma told her."There's no more drama. You and Sean shouldn't have to feel awkward around each other anymore."

Manny sighed.

"Manny, this is a new day…for _all _of us," Emma continued."Let's just move on and be happy."

"I understand," Manny said."But this is _your _day."

"No, it's me _and _Jay's day," Emma corrected."And we're really happy."

"I'm definitely happy for both of you," Manny told her.

"I can't pretend as though I'm not a little nervous," Emma said, shakily with a slight laugh.

"Everything is going to be fine…no, everything is going to be _perfect_," Manny assured her.

"I believe so," Emma said, with tears running down her face.

"Emma, don't mess up your makeup," Manny told her."Come on; let me fix it for you."

Emma and Manny headed over to the mirror. Manny redid the makeup on Emma's face; even better than it was at first. After putting on the final touches, Manny asked Emma what she thinks.

"It looks perfect," Emma told her."Thank you so much, Manny."

"You're welcome," Manny responded."I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said.

They hugged each other affectionately and smiled.

Finally, everyone took their places as the wedding began. There were a lot of guests. Jay's family from Moncton, Emma's extended relatives, coworkers and many others. Dakota, Kyle, Christine, Ryder, Coral, Ashton and Veronica were sitting in the front row. Taylor and Jayden were being looked after by a babysitter. Sean was Jay's best man and Manny was Emma's maid of honor. The groomsmen were Toby, Towerz and Xavier. The bridesmaids were Liberty, Keisha and Melisa. The couples were kept together. Other special guests were Peter Stone, Mia Jones, Ellie Nash and of course, Craig Manning, who was chosen to sing for the wedding. The wedding chapel was beautiful and extravagantly decorated.

Jay stood with Sean and his groomsmen lined up on one end. Manny and the bridesmaids were lined up on the other end. Craig took his place in the very middle, looking very decent and handsome. He held the microphone and began to sing "I Do(Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees.

"_All I am; all I'll be. Everything in this world; all that I'll ever need. Is in your eyes, shining at me. When you smile, I can feel all my passion unfolding……"_ Craig sang.

As Craig's amazing voice soothed the already romantic atmosphere, the two young flower girls, Emma's little second cousins, came walking down the aisle spreading the flower petals everywhere with smiles on their faces. Craig continued to sing and everyone felt the love in the air. At last, Emma came walking down the aisle holding her stepfather Archie's hand. When Jay saw his beautiful bride-to-be in her wedding dress being given away by her father, an emotional happiness took over and the tears fell from his eyes.

When Archie and Emma made it up front, they exchanged a kiss and a hug. Archie then took a seat beside Christine in the front. Jay reached his hand out to Emma and she gladly took it. He gently brought her up onto the steps with him. They stood face to face, smiling and holding hands. After Craig finished the song, he took a seat beside Ellie. The preacher subsequently stepped up to speak.

"Here we stand beneath the side of God, preparing to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher spoke."Before we finalize and legalize their relationship, they will recite their own written wedding vows in front of you, their beloved friends and relatives. You may begin."

Emma looked deeply and lovingly into Jay's eyes as she spoke."Jay……you are the love of my life, my soul mate, my world, my everything. There is no place on Earth I'd rather than be than here with you on this beautiful evening. Never did I ever imagine that the boy I cared the least about in high school would grow to be the man of my dreams; the man I love the best; the man who fathered my very first son; the man who gives me a reason to smile all the time. I need you in my life like I need the very oxygen I breathe. My heart is yours to keep for all eternity. God has blessed me with you and I will not let you or Him down. So, I vow to be the best wife a man can possibly have….and to love you and cherish you for better or for worse….til' death do us part."

Everyone was touched by Emma's vow, especially her husband-to-be.

"Emma….my best friend, my lady, my love, my everything…." Jay spoke, with true emotion."I feel as though we've been in love forever and knowing that this is only the beginning, brings pure delight to my heart and soul. You're worth more to me than any material item I possess and you're more vital to me than the very blood that flows through my veins, for I can't survive without you or your love. Other than our son, you're all I need to grow old and remain this happy. And your smile….it brightens up my world and brings a beautiful light to my heart; a light that eliminates all the darkness I used to have inside. That means that you've changed me for the better and it encourages me to stay better. I'm doing it for myself, I'm doing it for my sons, my family, my dear friends and of course, I'm doing it for you. You mean the world to me, Emma. So, I promise to treat you like the queen that you are. I will protect you and respect you and most importantly…..I will love you for as long as we shall live."

Once again, everyone was touched. For a self-proclaimed tough guy, Jay was actually crying more than Emma was; but it was special.

"Do you, Jason Eric Hogart, take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Jay nodded.

"And do you, Emma Janine Nelson, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Emma said, tearfully.

"At this time, it is the best man's duty to produce the rings," the preacher stated.

Sean smiled as he removed the rings from his pocket and handed them to Jay. Manny winked in Sean's direction as Jay and Emma slipped the rings onto each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher announced."Please, make this union official and kiss your bride."

Everyone roared with claps and cheers as Emma and Jay kissed each other deeply and passionately, mixing their tears of joy together. All of the guests had tears streaming down their cheeks; there was not a single dry eye. Dakota, most of all, was very emotional and happy. She thought her mother was a beautiful bride and this was a beautiful union. Emma and Jay joined hands and walked down the aisle, acknowledging their supportive and loving guests.

Moments later, everyone moved over to the over section of the building where the reception was to be held. First, they all sat down at the neatly organized table for a well-catered dinner. After a joint prayer, everyone indulged in the delicious meal. For dessert, they all helped themselves to the fancy wedding cake. The cake maker was talented and artistic enough to decorate Jay and Emma's faces onto it! After everyone finished eating, they all made their way onto the floor.

"Gather up, ladies," Emma spoke loudly."I'm going to toss the bouquet now. You know the rules; if you're not already married, get your butts over here!"

All of the unmarried women gathered together. Emma stood a few yards ahead with her back facing them. She silently counted to three and then tossed the bouquet over her head. After that, Emma turned around and saw that it was caught by Melisa. It was pretty impressive considering that she just recovered from a coma and regained her walking skills.

"Awesome job, Melisa," Emma gave her a thumbs-up.

Melisa responded with a bright smile.

A few seconds later, the unmarried male guests took their places as Jay prepared to toss his garter. He threw it over his head and then turned around to see who caught it. Amazingly, as if it was planned, Xavier was the one who caught it!

"Well, I'll be damned!" Jay commented, with a smile.

Routinely, Melisa pulled up a chair in the center of the crowd and sat down on it. The DJ began to play music. Xavier walked towards her and got down on one knee. He gently took her ankle, removed her shoe and lifted her foot up. They smiled at each other as Xavier slowly pushed the garter onto Melisa's leg. When he was finished, they both stood up and kissed each other. Everyone clapped and cheered.

The reception carried on; the DJ played song after song as everyone danced and socialized. Suddenly, a very special song came on. It was "Just Jane" by Christopher Rouse. Everyone partnered up and began to dance. This song was played at Christine and Archie's wedding twenty-three years ago, where Emma and Sean shared their first kiss. Now, it's all about Jay and Emma. They were dancing together slowly and happily, dwelling in marital bliss.

Dakota and Kyle were dancing together, holding each other closely. Ashton and Veronica were sitting at a table together, sipping soft drinks. Suddenly, a pretty young woman with long brown hair approached their table.

"Hello guys," she said, shyly.

"Hey," Ashton and Veronica responded.

"I'm Isabella," she introduced herself.

Yes, it was THE Isabella; Mia Jones's daughter. She's now twenty-two years old.

"I'm Ashton and this is my little sister Veronica," Ashton responded, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys," Isabella smiled.

"Same here," Ashton nodded.

"So, you're Jay's son?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah; are you related to him?" Ashton asked.

"No, but my mom and stepdad knew him, Emma, Manny, Liberty and everyone else since high school," Isabella told him.

"Oh, who's your mom and stepdad?" Ashton asked.

"Mia and Peter Stone," Isabella replied.

Ashton was astonished. He saw Peter Stone, the famous movie theater, at the wedding, but he had no idea that this gorgeous young lady standing in front of him was his stepdaughter.

"That's awesome," Ashton said."And you look amazing."

"Thank you," Isabella responded."Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure," Ashton agreed."Veronica, I'll be back."

Veronica nodded as Ashton walked onto the dance floor with Isabella. They put their arms around each other and slow-danced together. Interestingly enough, Isabella's stepfather(Peter) used to date Ashton's new stepmother(Emma) back in high school. Now here they are dancing with each other.

Dakota kept dancing with Kyle. A few seconds later, she glanced over Kyle's shoulder and saw Veronica sitting all alone at the table with a glum expression on her face.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back," Dakota said.

"Okay," Kyle nodded.

Dakota walked over to Veronica's table and took a seat next to her.

"Hey," Dakota said.

"Hey," Veronica muttered.

"Veronica….I know we gave each other hell last year," Dakota stated."But maybe it's time for us to put it behind us. My mom is married to your brother's dad now. So, in a way, that makes you and me family."

"I guess," Veronica shrugged.

"So, can we just move on and at least _try _to like each other?" Dakota asked.

Veronica was quiet for a few seconds and then she said."Sure."

Dakota smiled and gave Veronica a hug. They hugged each other, officially burying the hatchet.

"I have to admit, you and Kyle fit together," Veronica told her.

"Thank you," Dakota said."And by the way, someone would like to dance with you."

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"My cousin Darren over there," Dakota replied, pointing at a tall boy with dark, wavy hair.

Darren smiled over in their direction. He was Emma's cousin Stacy's son, which made him and Dakota second cousins. He was fourteen years old.

"He's cute," Veronica said, impressed.

"So, come on," Dakota urged.

Dakota and Veronica walked over to where Darren was standing and then introduced them to each other. After exchanging greetings, Darren and Veronica put their arms around each other and started dancing. Pleased with her matchmaking skills, Dakota walked back over to Kyle.

"That was nice of you," Kyle commented.

"Yeah," Dakota agreed.

"You never cease to amaze me with your sweetness," Kyle told her.

"I have more sweetness where that came from," Dakota said.

Kyle smiled at Dakota and then they started kissing.

"Hey!" someone exclaimed."Cut that out!"

Startled, Dakota and Kyle turned around and saw Sean walking towards them. Dakota got angry.

"Dad!" she snarled.

Sean had a serious expression on his face and then suddenly, he smiled. That confused Dakota and Kyle for a second.

"I'm just kidding, sweetie," Sean told her.

Dakota laughed in relief.

"Be nice to my daughter," Sean told Kyle.

"I will," Kyle assured him.

Sean shook Kyle's hand and then gave Dakota a hug. After that, he walked away. Sean knew at that moment that he had to finally accept that his little girl was growing up.

A few hours passed and guests continued to talk, dance and have a good time. Even though both Sean and Manny were enjoying themselves, they remained somewhat distant from each other all night.

Finally, the DJ started playing a beautiful, slow R&B ballad, "All My Life" by KC & Jojo. All of the couples got together and started slow-dancing. Each couple were feeling the love as they swayed to music, dancing and letting the deep, beautiful lyrics settled into their souls; Liberty and Toby, Melisa and Xavier, Towerz and Keisha, Archie and Christine, Dakota and Kyle, Peter and Mia, Craig and Ellie, Alex and her girlfriend Nicole, Ashton and Isabella, Veronica and Darren and obviously, Jay and Emma.

As the song played, Sean was silently working up the courage to pour his heart out to Manny one last time. He loved her too much to let her go. He felt that they had something too deep and strong to let one terrible mistake keep them apart forever. He felt incomplete without her. After taking a quick sip of his champagne, Sean set the glass down and approached Manny. She was sitting alone at a table.

"Manny?" Sean said.

"Yeah?" Manny responded.

"Do you want to dance?" Sean asked.

"I'm not sure if we should," Manny shook her head.

"Please?" Sean said."It's just a dance."

Manny sighed and then nodded. Sean took her hand and led her onto the dance floor with everyone else. They put their arms around each other and danced slowly to the song.

"I know you're sick of hearing me say this but…I love you and that's _never _going to change," Sean assured her.

"Sean, this isn't the time or the place," Manny told him.

"Manny, I can't help it," Sean insisted."I love you with all my heart. I know I hurt you but I think I'm worth another chance. I can change. In fact, I _already _changed."

"How can I ever trust you again?" Manny asked, sadly."But you know what? It's not just you; I'm convinced from life experience that I'm not meant to be with anyone."

"You were meant for me though," Sean told her."And I was meant for you. It was a rocky road along the way but you and I…we're made for each other. I feel it in every inch of my soul; and I know that deep down, you feel the same way."

"Life is too short to take these kinds of risks," Manny sighed.

"Manny please, if I have to spend the rest of my long or short life making it up to you, I will," Sean stated, compassionately."I'll do whatever I have to do to get you to love me again….because you're worth it."

Manny's eyes started watering. She wanted to believe that Sean was sincere but she was afraid.

"Sean, please don't do this," Manny sobbed, softly.

"I have to," Sean insisted."I need you to know that you are the only one for me and I cannot live without you…..which is why I have to ask you something one more time."

Sean slowly got down on one knee and took Manny's hand. Manny's tears continued to fall. She tried to tell him to stop but the words wouldn't come out. This was a beautiful moment and all of the couples paused to witness it.

"Manny….once again, will you marry me?" Sean asked, softly.

Manny's heart began to beat with emotion.

"I love you and if you say yes, I promise you and I promise our son that you won't regret it," Sean assured her.

After some very careful thought, Manny nodded.

"Yes," Manny responded, tearfully."Yes; I'll marry you, Sean."

"Aaaaaawww," the guests reacted.

Sean stood up and kissed Manny passionately. Everyone happily clapped for them. Most people would consider it rude to propose to someone at another couple's wedding but Sean made sure that he got Jay and Emma's approval in advance. When that romantic moment was over, everyone recommenced to dancing. Sean got Manny back and they both felt complete again.

When that ballad was finished, the DJ played something more upbeat and danceable. It was the world famous classic "The Electric Slide".

"Heeeeyyy!" Keisha yelled, excitedly."This is my joint! What yall know about this?!"

Everyone laughed as Keisha began to step from side to side, swaying her wide, round booty to the beat. The guests followed her lead and started doing the electric slide. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Jay and Emma were beyond happy; their wedding turned out even more wonderful than they imagined.

After more dancing, eating, talking and laughing, the reception was finally over. As the guests left the building, they all exchanged kisses, hugs and/or handshakes with each other to say goodnight. After that, Emma and Jay waved goodbye to everyone as they headed to the waiting limousine to begin their honeymoon. At last, they were married and going to spend the rest of their lives together.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my story. I appreciate all your support and I'm grateful to you all. Please Review. Technically, this is the last chapter but I will also post an update on the future of the characters. You may find this interesting too. Thank you and God bless.**


	32. Character Update

**Author's Note: Hello fans. Here is an update on all of our beloved characters. Once again, thanks a lot for your support. Look forward to more stories from me.**

**Jay and Emma**

Jay and Emma took their wedding vows very seriously and they worked together to maintain a good marriage; happily ever after just like a fairy tale. Nothing gave them greater pleasure than to take care of each other and their family. Taylor was getting big and Jayden was growing rapidly, happily and healthily every day. Their household and marriage was on the right track and they couldn't help but feel blessed. Emma and Manny's friendship was even stronger than ever. Jay and Sean became successful business partners in addition to being best friends. The two of them opened up their own auto mechanic garage. Jay and Emma were happy to have their lives filled with so much joy. Their marriage was destined to last forever.

**Sean and Manny**

A month after Jay and Emma's wedding, Sean and Manny got married with a beautiful wedding of their own. Cheating was an old habit that Sean vowed to break forever. He and Manny committed themselves to each other and promised to love each other faithfully for the rest of their lives. Although Angel was still a small child, he was very happy to have his mother and father together again at last. In October of 2027, Manny gave birth to twin girls. She and Sean named them Chyna and Paris Cameron. This makes Sean the father of five children altogether and he was very proud of it.

**Toby and Liberty**

Toby and Liberty's marriage carried on as if there was never a traumatic obstacle that threatened to tear them apart for ever. They are in love and will _always _be in love. Therefore, all of the drama, the lies, the heartache and the pain was left in the past and never revisited. Instead, they focused their time on keeping each other happy and raising their children. For once in their lives, Toby and Liberty were completely confident that JT Yorke was up in heaven smiling down on both of them and their marriage.

**Towerz and Keisha**

Towerz and Keisha continued to love, honor and respect each other as they always did. Sure, they still fuss and fight but at the end of day, it only leads to some good all-night lovin' in the bedroom. Although they lived legitimate lives and abstained from crime, Keisha will always be Towerz's "Ride or Die" wife to the end. True GHETTO FABULOUS for life!

**Xavier and Melisa**

Melisa felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have Xavier in her life. She will always be grateful to him for staying by her side throughout her recovery from the coma. Sometimes she would cry with joy because she never had someone love her the way that Xavier did. That love was taken to the next level on April 2028 when they got married. Melisa continued to teach at Degrassi and Xavier pursued his degree in law. However, instead of becoming a lawyer, Xavier was recruited into the NBA on the Toronto Raptors' team, shortly after the retirement of superstar, Jimmy Brooks. The wealth and the fame was great but the best event in Xavier and Melisa's lives was the day they welcomed a precious baby girl named Diamond into the world on June of 2030.

**Ashton and Veronica**

Ashton took good care of Veronica and they continued to live at the mansion. Although their mother Jill will be in prison for a very long time, they were on good terms with her. They wrote to her and visited her quite often. Jill was truly sorry for all of her evil wrongdoings and despite her current situation, she was happy to know that her children were happy and living well. Ashton and Jay stayed in each other's lives; this time, their father-son bond will never again be destroyed. Veronica was beginning to change as well. Slowly but surely, she and Dakota were becoming best friends.

**Last but not least…..Dakota**

Dakota was developing into a brighter, prettier and more gracious young lady. At school, she continued to excel in all of her classes and her cheerleading squad, which she eventually became captain of. Dakota felt like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. She had FOUR, not two, but FOUR parents who loved her dearly; her mother Emma, her father Sean, her stepfather Jay and her stepmother Manny. She vowed to set a good example and take care of all her little brothers and sisters; Angel, Taylor, Jayden, Chyna and Paris. Dakota was still dating Kyle and their relationship was getting stronger and stronger. Could it be love?

**In Closing…..**

The characters are all officially happy and secure for good. It was rough and heartbreaking along the way, but lessons has been learned, hatchets has been buried and faith that their lives will remain happy has been restored. "Screaming Infidelities" the movie is now in pre-production; directed by Peter Stone, script written by Ellie Nash and soundtrack recorded by Craig Manning and various other musicians. It will be a true honor for Emma, Jay, Sean, Manny, Liberty, Toby, Melisa, Xavier, Dakota, Towerz, Keisha, Ashton, Jill, Veronica and others to have their dramatic lives presented worldwide on the big screen. Once again, everyone is happy. Friends remained friends. Family remained family. And lovers remained in love. Nothing EVER came between them EVER again.


End file.
